Welcome to the Konoha High School
by Mrs. Hyuga
Summary: Lets see...Mix a little reality with Naruto. Kakashi's a gym teacher. Hokage is principal. Itachi is a gang leader...Still thinking Pairings might be VERY odd. Plez review! COMPLETE!
1. Welcome Freshmen!

*Hello again! Welcome to my new fic! Its a little something to get used to. Were going to forget about all that ninja stuff and have fun with the characters! This is going to be all mixed up...SasuHina SakuNei who knows! Might be InoNaru! It might be some originals like SasuSaku! Who knows what they'll be! Maybe none of the above!   
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't really own it own it, but ummm....you know.*   
  
DEDICATED TO THE BEEF CREW!(don't ask. We are a real crew....)  
  
WELCOME TO THE KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL!   
  
Chappie 1: Welcome Freshmen!  
  
Sakura entered the high school building. She had no idea what she was doing. She was finally at the high school. Thats all she knew. She survived middle school and now she has to survive high school.   
  
She looked at all the people in the building that was much more older than her and much more knowlegable of the building. She came up to one of the older kids.  
  
"Excuse me?" She asked shyly. The older boy was blonde and very attractive. He looked down at the pink-haired Freshmen.  
  
"Yeah? What do you want Freshmen?"   
  
"Umm...I was wondering if you can lead to Mr. Iruka's classroom...He's suppose to be teaching on the second floor this year I hear."  
  
The blonde smiled looking at Sakura up and down. "Your real cute. Sure I'll show ya. I know old man Iruka." Sakura smiled. 'He seems very nice!'Sakura thought. "I used to have him when I was your age. Listen, go upsatairs and take a left, go to the classroom with a blue door. Thats his room this year."  
  
"Oh thank you!" Sakura beamed.   
  
"Hey, whats your name cutie pie?" The blonde asked.  
  
"Sakura, I have to go before I'm late so thank you!" She took off but the blonde grabbed her arm.  
  
"Whats the rush sweetie?"   
  
Sakura pulled her arm away. He was alot stronger, she couldn't get away from his grasp. "Hey! Let go! I need to be going!"  
  
"C'mon! I'll take you for a ride!"  
  
Sakura pulled as hard as she could. "Let go of me!"  
  
Suddenly a someone hit the blonde boy from the back and he fell to the floor. Her hero had a blue short sleeve turtle neck. He had black hair and a mean onyx eyes.   
  
Sakura stared at her hero fascinated. She gripped the books in her arm.   
  
The blonde boy didn't move. He seemed paralyzed. The black-haired boy must've struck him in his neck at a vunerable spot.  
  
"Sakura, lets go." The boys said making his way up the stairs.  
  
Sakura nodded. "Yes Sasuke." She glanced at the blonde boy who was still knocked out. Then followed Sasuke up the stairs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Welcome to high school! About time you get here!" Iruka said to his classroom. "I will be teaching you your Math and English! You all have different teachers for other subjects!" He said merrily writing his name on the board. "No more playgrounds for you!"  
  
Naruto jumped up. "They got rid of recess in middle school!"   
  
Iruka scratched his head. "Those idiots! Why are they trying to deprive you all of fun?"  
  
The whole class shrugged.  
  
Iruka continued. "Well, anyway... Any time now, the annoucements will come on. Its homeroom so, I'll let you do anything. As long as you don't get out of control, but before that, any questions about high school?"  
  
Ino raised her hand. Iruka motioned for her to ask her question. "Well, I was just wondering... Is P.E co.ed?"Ino grinned hoping it was a yes.  
  
Iruka looked blankly. "Since Kakashi is teaching P.E I think so." He looked through his teacher helper book thing. "Yeah, it is. But boys and girls have different locker rooms!" He laughed. Well he was the only on laughing. The rest of the class stared at him. "*ahem* At any rate, Kakashi will be your gym teacher. He's very nice. I'm sure you'll enjoy him. Any other questions before we get to homeroom?"   
  
All was silent.  
  
"Okay then. Do whatever it is you do..."  
  
Naruto and the gang were in a circle talking.   
  
"Thanks for saving me this morning Sasuke." Sakura cooed.  
  
Naruto looked at them. "What happened to you Sakura?" Naruto said sick with worry.   
  
"Well, this older kid, I don't know if he was a Junior or a Senior, he was bothering me. I just asked him for directions. I swear..." Sakura said casually.   
  
"Who is he!? Point him out to me! I'll kick his butt!"   
  
Sakura rolled her eyes. "Naruto calm down. He's probably in the nurses office." Sakura turned to Sasuke. "How do you like high school so far Sasuke?"  
  
He grunted. I think that was a 'I don't care much for it' grunt. Thats when Ino came over.  
  
"Sasuke dear!" She sat cuddled beside him. "Isn't the morning beautiful?" She crossed her legs showing them off. She was wearing a short leather black skirt and a purple sleevless top.  
  
Sakura got mad and decided it was insult time. "So umm...Your mother let you out of the house with that on?"  
  
Ino looked at Sakura who had a pink dress with cherry blossoms decorated on it. She snorted. "Your mother must have dressed you. Coming to the first day of high school with that baby dress on. Please grow up." She clung to Sasuke arm.  
  
Naruto looked at Ino. "Stop making fun of Sakura's dress! I think its pretty!"  
  
Sakura blushed. "Thanks Naruto..." Naruto smiled childishly.  
  
"So are you two finally a couple?" Ino asked.  
  
"No!" Sakura yelled making the whole class look at her strangely.  
  
Naruto blushed and whispered a "Not yet..." Ino smiled slyly.   
  
"I see." Sasuke shook Ino off his arm. "Well I got to go kiddies! I have matters to attend to! I want to be class president! And I have to get working now if I want to be Freshmen Queen!"(Made it up) She turned away from the group with a little attitude.  
  
Sakura growled. "I'm going to be Freshmen Queen and Class President."   
  
Naruto purked his ears. "You can do it Sakura! I know you can! By the end of the year you'll be both!"  
  
"Sasuke will you be the Freshmen King if I try?"   
  
He glared and looked into Sauka's bright green pleading eyes.   
  
He grunted. That was a grunt that said 'I don't know.'  
  
Sakura smiled. "I don't know who could be my second choice."  
  
Naruto pointed to himself. Sakura tried to ignore him by thinking.   
  
"LISTEN!" Iruka yelled over the chattering crowd of Freshmen.  
  
The crowd stopped and looked.  
  
"The bells getting ready to ring...." Iruka said simply.  
  
NEXT CHAPPIE: MEET YOUR GYM TEACHER!  
  
  
  
*Well I sertainly hope you liked that chapter. Now we know that Ino and Sakura are going to compete for roles in the high school. Which will prevail?! KAKASHI IS A GYM TEACHER!! Thats horrible! Oh yeah, the other characters, ummm....I need more info on side characters. I don't know who they are really. I'll try to use every character I know though! I have a special liking for Itachi, so he'll be in this too. I don't know why, hes so crazy and unstable. And I think he's cute....WAH! Don't say anything! But please Review! GIVE ME INFO ON YOUR FAVE SIDE CHARACTER! I'LL PUT THEM IN! I JUST NEED INFO! THANX! Well, Mrs. Kusanagi is signing off again! And as always love you!* 


	2. Meet Your Gym Teacher

*Hi wunnerful people! Welcome to the second chappie!(I got my first review to this today! I have a no. 1 fan! *sigh* I'm soo blessed!) As you know, I hope to introduce some new characters! Just give me the info like who they like, their personality and stuff. I will be more than happy to put them in! YAY! Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: Why do we write these anyway? We all know that we don't own Naruto.*  
  
Chappie 2: MEET YOUR GYM TEACHER!  
  
Sakura walked with a fast pace down the high school hallways. It was still her first day. So far, so far so good. Homeroom was pretty good if it wasn't for special blonde girl. She was heading to Science. Sakura wondered who would be in her class that she'd recongized. 'I hope Sasuke-kun is there. I want to be as close to him as possible. Its been since Elementary school that I've had this crush on him.' She smiled brightly.  
  
Peeping in the room she saw a lady with long black hair with dark blue highlights. The lady was looking out of the window. Sakura walked in the quiet classroom. She only saw a few people she knew. Shikamaru...Neiji...Hinata. And that was it. She wasn't fimilar with the rest. The rest was Sophmores. Sakura thought for a minute. It might be a fast class for gifted people. Sakura smiled and sat beside the only female she knew, Hinata.   
  
"Sakura-chan!" Hinata softly said. "Your in my class again."  
  
Sakura kept smiling and rolled her eyes in a playful way. "Yeah, I guess so. So, who else do you have?"  
  
Hinata handed the curious Sakura her schedule. Sakura looked carefully examining Hinata's to hers. "Hey, you have gym with me."  
  
Hinata released a sigh of joy. "I'm glad. I thought I was going to have to face gym alone."   
  
"Me too. I didn't want to be alone for gym. I hope the others will be there also. You also have Math, and Ninja Classes with me."  
  
Hinata nodded. Sakura looked looked past Hinata. Neiji was beside Hinata.  
  
"Hey Neiji!" Sakura waved to him.   
  
Neiji looked over to the feminine voice that was calling him. "Hey Sakura." He replied quickly. The put the folder up to face to hide it.  
  
Sakura sweatdropped. "Shy aren't we...."  
  
The tardy bell rang and the black haired woman stood in front of the class. "Alright, listen up!"   
  
The woman was tall and she had dark skin. She had a blue dress that had a slit up to her thigh. She had a strict deep voice that meant business. She sat on her desk and began talking again when the class actually shut-up.  
  
"Hello new comers. Well come to grade 10 Science. The Freshmen in here have skipped a level." The Sophmores glared evily at the Freshmen. "Got a problem Sophmores?"  
  
"No ma'am..." They all said.  
  
The woman began speaking again. "For all of you who don't know me, I'm Ms. Oni. I've been teaching at this school for at least 5 years." Sakura thought for a moment. She looked so young. She must be very smart. "I know the rules, and if you break them, I have a special way of punishing you. Lets not get in trouble shall we?"  
  
All was silent. Sakura gulped. 'This is going to be a hard year with her.'   
  
Ms. Oni stood up and glaced at each of her students. Smiling, she looked at each one very carefully.   
  
"You, with the pink-hair..." She pointed to Sakura still smiling in amusement.  
  
Sakura looked around for any other pink haired girls hoping it wasn't her. Nope, no other pink-haired girls.  
  
"M-me Ms. Oni?" Sakura studdered nervously.  
  
"Yes you." Oni smiled. "You look smart, whats your name?"   
  
"Sakura Hanuro...." Sakura squeezed her pencil. She was sweating.  
  
"Sakura. Suits you." Oni hissed. "Well Sakura, I'm going to make you the Representative of this classroom. You will take this offer won't you?"   
  
"Whats the Rep. do?"  
  
Oni smiled. "She represents this class of course. I don't like the term 'President'. If your the Rep. you help people with homework, set up parties and other sorts. Anything that would make this class look good. There will be a competition this winter for best class in the entire school. I entered, and now, I want you to be the Rep. So, in one sentence, the compeition depends on you."  
  
Sakura wasn't up to this. She wasn't sure she could do all that. 'But if I dissapoint her... The classmates... I don't know. But...' Sakura had an idea. "Whats in it for me?" Sakura choked.  
  
Oni smiled. "Well, if you win, satisfaction. And if you do take the job, you'll be one step closer to Freshmen Queen." Sakura felt a her heart sink. 'Ino... I can't let her have her way...'. Oni continued. "You get fame and your own spot in the Konoha newspaper."  
  
Hinata nudged her. "Sounds great Sakura-chan! Do it!"  
  
Sakura looked back up to Oni. "I'll do it!"  
  
Oni clapped her hands together. "Good. Now lets begin class..."  
  
  
  
'What was I thinking?" Sakura thought halfway running to her next class which was History.  
  
She (somehow) found the class. Everyone was acting wild and throwing paper planes.   
  
"SIT DOWN!" A womans voice yelled.  
  
Everyone sat down, Sakura did also. The teacher sounded pissed.  
  
Sakura examined the room. Shikamaru again...Naruto....Ino.  
  
Naruto sat beside Sakura. "YEAH! I have you for history! You can help me! History is NOT my favorite subject!" He smiled brightly.  
  
Sakura didn't say anything since the teacher was looking straight at Naruto. Who, was talking non-stop.  
  
"Mr. Uzumaki! Can I have your attention?" Naruto turned around..  
  
Sakura looked at the blonde teacher. She recongized her somehow....  
  
"Mrs...Mrs. Yamanaka?" Sakura blurted.  
  
"URK!" Ino spat.   
  
"AH! You must be Sakura! Hi, I'm Ino's mother! I knew you'd recongize me. This is my first year teaching! And I was lucky enough to teach you and my daughter!" Mrs. Yamanaka cooed.   
  
Sakura's eyes wided. 'They are so alike...Its so weird.'  
  
"Class, this is my daughter INO!" She pointed her yard stick over to the blonde haired girl that was trying to hide in the back. She had her head on the desk. Sleeping already....Sad.  
  
Shikamaru was in front. He turned and poked her. He was suppose to be the lazy one. "Hey Ino.. Wake up Ino..."  
  
Mrs. Yamanaka (We're going to call her Yamanaka no Mrs. I get tired of putting that.) came over to her sleeping daughter.  
  
Shikamaru turned back around trying not to get in trouble.   
  
"Ohhh Ino... Shall we call Mr. Burns to dinner tonight?"  
  
"NO! MOM! Your so embarassing!" Ino popped up. She wasn't asleep at all. Just pretending.  
  
Yamanaka giggled. She loves to tease her daughter. "This is my wonderful baby Ino."   
  
The whole class laughed while Ino banged her head back on the desk. She was so embarassed of her mother.   
  
Clueless of what they were laughing about Yamanaka made her way back up to the classroom.  
  
She smiled politely. "I will be teaching you History this year." As Ino's mom blabbed about how good this year will be Ino sat in the back moaning.  
  
"I hate her..." She groaned.  
  
Shikamaru turned around to face Ino. "You can't hate your mom. And whos Mr. Burns?"  
  
Ino looked up to him. "NO ONE! And you've got to be kidding. Shes a total ditz when it comes to common sense!"  
  
(I don't know Ino's mom! Don't bother me if its not true! WAH!)  
  
Shikamaru sighed. "Well, that can be a good trait..."  
  
Ino's eyes narrowed. "HOW?"  
  
Shikamaru shrugged.  
  
"Your suppose to be smart!"  
  
Yamanaka stopped talking. "Ino pudding... Please stop talking honey!"  
  
Ino banged her head on the desk. "Shes calling me baby names..." The class muffled some laughter.  
  
Shikamaru sighed rubbed Ino's back a little(Sympathy thing) and turned around.  
  
  
  
Sakura escaped that alive. 'Ino's mom is my teacher. I never thought I would see the day!' Sakura said rushing again to her next class. She gripped th books in her arms.  
  
Gym+Kakashi= Trouble.   
  
'I've got to make it through this class.' She cut a corner then BAM! She bumped into a tall boy.   
  
She landed on her bottom. "Ow..." Sakura looked to the tall boy. He had black hair and mean eyes. Just like.....Sasuke.  
  
She gathered all her books while staring at the young man.   
  
"Watch where your going. Freshmen...." He hissed. Sakura breathed heavily. Noticing the features on the boy that resembled Sasuke.  
  
She had the nerve to speak. "You..."  
  
The boy was walking but turned around.   
  
Sakura looked in amazment. Just like Sasuke... "Are you related to Sasuke?"   
  
The boy looked around to see if anyone was coming. He stalked up to Sakura.  
  
The tardy bell rang, Sakura wanted to flee but she couldn't. She had to find out.   
  
He took her collor in his fist and backed her into a corner.   
  
He stared into her frightened emerald eyes.   
  
'Oh no...He's going to beat me up... I shouldn't have asked. What have I done? The first day of school and I've got an enemy....' Sakura could feel tears but before she could cry the boy spoke.  
  
"Don't you ever come near me again... You got that pinkie?"   
  
Sakura gladly nodded.  
  
The boy let her go. He turned and walked away. Sakura sat there watching him leave. Her eyes wide from fright. 'That boy knows Sasuke-kun...' Sakura gulped.   
  
Who is he?  
  
Sakura snapped back to life. She was 5 minutes late.  
  
"Wah! I'm late!" She ran as fast as she could to her next class still thinking of that boy she met.  
  
  
  
She went into the girls' locker room. Everyone was dressed in there gym uniform. The uniform was a plain white T-shirt or tank top and shorts.  
  
Ino having the attitude she has had a tank top. She came up to a pondering Sakura. "Hey forehead girl!" Ino spat.  
  
Sakura said nothing she was in deep thought.   
  
"HEY SAKURA!" Ino yelled.   
  
Sakura looked at Ino. "Yes?"  
  
"You okay?" Ino asked worried.   
  
"Yeah." Replied Sakura blankly. "I'm fine..." She lost her balance and Ino caught her.   
  
"Sakura! Your not fine!" Ino yelled. "I'll go get Kakashi!" Ino helped Sakura to a bench.   
  
"No, I just need to chill."  
  
"Oh. You had me scared. Umm... I'll go get your uniform. Tank top or shirt?"  
  
Sakura curved her pink lips into a smile. "Tank top of course! Your not going to take all the attention!"  
  
Ino went to get Sakura's uniform.  
  
"Umm... Sakura?" Hinata was behind Sakura.  
  
"Yes Hinata-" Sakura stopped abruptly. Hinata smiled. She was wearing a tank top too. "Hinata... Aren't you a bit shy to be wearing that?"  
  
Hinata blushed. "Well, I was hoping to get someones attention."  
  
Sakura laughed. "Naruto? HA HA HA!" She was in tears.  
  
Hinata looked down at the floor embarassed. "I think he's nice."  
  
Sakura got a hold of herself. "I'm sorry Hinata. Its just surprising you like him. I'm sure he'll notice you."  
  
Hinata blushed a deeper red. "You think I'm too skinny?"  
  
"Of course not. Hinata, at least TRY to give him stronger clues this year." Sakura started muttering. "You know how stupid he can be."  
  
Ino came back with her gym outfit. "XXXXXL for Sakura!" Ino yelled.  
  
Sakura grabbed her clothes. "Shut up Ino. I'm not that big."  
  
Ino rolled her eyes. "Sure."  
  
Sakura stuck her tongue out at Ino. "Well at least my mom don't give out homework!"  
  
Hinata looked suprised. "Ino, your mother is a teacher here?"  
  
Ino crossed her arms. "Yeah. So what?"  
  
Sakura put her plain white top on. "That means, that your going to be teased the rest of the year!"  
  
"It doesn't mean I'll get teased! Lots of students here had or have parent teachers! I bet they got along just fine!"  
  
Sakura scoffed. "I bet..."  
  
"LADIES! ARE YOU READY FOR SOME MONDAY NIGHT FOOTBALL?" Kakashi sang popping his head in the locker room.  
  
All the girls stared at him for a while.  
  
Then they threw stuff at him. ^-^  
  
"EKK! GO AWAY YOU PERVERT!" All the girls yelled in unison. Kakashi ran for his life back to the boys' locker room.  
  
Ino rolled her eyes. "He'll never change. We have to put up with him for the rest of the year?"  
  
Sakura was disgusted. "Yup."  
  
Hinata was blushing a bloody red now. "He saw me changing!" She complained.  
  
Ino looked to her. "No shit."  
  
"But..But, he's the first boy who has seen me changing!"  
  
Sakura and Ino sweatdropped.   
  
The whistle blew for Kakashi's group to line up for the last sprint.  
  
Sakuras heart pounded. The teams of Boys Vs. Girls were tide. She was up next to make the next point. She had to race Sasuke to the finish line. The finish line was a few yards. This was all about speed.  
  
Beads off sweat ran down Sakura's hot face. It was warm and the sun was beating up the students.   
  
"Ready?" Kakashi called with his tight shortsleeve black shirt that covered his mouth(ironic! I can't reveal the secret though!). His shorts were below his knee. His eyes covered by sunglasses (he had them on 24-7).   
  
Sasuke nodded in his white tank top and white shorts. (Okay, everyone start drooling!) Sakura melted as she nodded also.   
  
"Ready?" Sasuke and Sakura bent down low to the track. "Set.." They both braced. "GO!" The gun popped.  
  
Everyone started screaming.   
  
Sakura and Sauke took off. Sasuke in the front.  
  
'I have to win this!' Sakura thought from behind him. 'Maybe he'll see me stronger that way!' Sakura sped up until she was running beside Sasuke. He looked over to her and gasped.   
  
Blushing Sasuke ran faster so the girl would not catch up to him.  
  
'I'm not giving up that easily Sasuke-kun!' She ran past Sasuke in a blaze. 'Yeah I past him!'   
  
Sakura stepped to soon and lost her balance.   
  
"Eeeee!" Sakura flipped to the ground flat on her stomach.  
  
Sasuke ran past her finishing the race with another point for the boys.  
  
Sakura stared at the raven haired boy. 'Why? Why did you run past me? You didn't even help me....'   
  
All the boys ran to Sasuke's side and praised him. They had won the first sprint of the year.  
  
Sakura sat on her knees rubbing her stomach that was in pain. "Ow..." She moaned.  
  
Hinata rushed to Sakura's side. "Sakura-chan are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah." She said patting her stomach. "I just landed on my tummy."  
  
Ino came over and helped Sakura up. "He ought to be a shamed of himself."  
  
Sakura giggled faintly. "No... Its just a race. This happens from time to time."  
  
Hinata gave Sakura a cheerful smile. "Yeah, if you didn't fall down, you had him beat!"   
  
"Thanks Hinata."   
  
Ino frowned. "Hmph." Ino began walking towards the boys.  
  
"Ino! Where are you going?" Sakura shouted.  
  
Ino didn't turn around and just kept walking. "I'm going to give Sasuke a peice of my mind!"  
  
Sakura followed behind Ino. Curious Hinata followed also.  
  
The boys stop praising and laughing when a furious looking Ino approched.  
  
Kakashi was along with the rest of the class on the other side of the field. He wasn't getting into this!  
  
Sasuke and Ino stared at each other.   
  
She broke the silence. "Wasn't there something you should have done for Sakura?"  
  
Sasuke stared at Ino as a reply.   
  
"Alright then." Out from no where Ino smacked Sasuke.   
  
Sasuke fell backwards. Shocked he had his hand pressed on his wound.  
  
"INO! NO! Why'd you do that!?" Sakura ran to Sasuke's side. She peeled his hand from his face to check if Ino had drawn any blood.  
  
"Sakura why do you always do this!?" Ino hollered.  
  
Sakura pouted and said nothing. Sasuke still had his eyeballs popping out of his head. Ino hit him. It was a surprise. Sakura turned to Sasuke.  
  
"Are you okay Sasuke-kun?" He nodded and face was back to his normal expression.  
  
Ino just got angrier by this scene. Her fists trembled. She wanted to kill her a person! Instead of causing a fight, she backed away and headed toward the locker rooms.  
  
"I-Ino!" Hinata called. She wanted to follow her but it was best not to.  
  
Sasuke and Sakura sat on the ground while the others went over to Kakashi to tell him what happened.  
  
"I-I..." Sakura started. Sasuke got up.  
  
"I'm sorry. I should've helped you. You could've been hurt... badly." He lowered his eyes to Sakura who was still sitting on the ground.  
  
"Its okay..." Sakura said shyly blushing.   
  
He held out his hand to help her up.  
  
She took his hand. Feeling his soft warm fingers wrap hers. Admiring his masculine bulid Sakura blushed even deeper.  
  
She giggled like a little giddy girl(creepy!).  
  
Sasuke rolled his eyes. Stupid embarassing girls....  
  
  
  
Chappie 3: THE SECRET OF THE BLACK-HAIRED BOY   
  
*Calm down! You don't know if this is a SasuSaku! I had many requests for a SakuNeji..hmmmmnnn. I wonder. Wee! I love this one! I have so many ideas! Seniors pulling pranks, christmas parties where your teachers are shoving alcohol down your throat. *Sigh!* This is going to be mass chaos...Love it! Plez review! PWEASE! Well Mrs. Kusanagi is signing off again! And as always, love you!*   
  
More Kakashi the pervert! o YEAH! 


	3. The Secret Of The BlackHaired Boy

*Hi! Mrs. Kusanagi here! I'm so happy. I hope this Fanfic will be popular. Don't flame me at the end! BIG TURN OF EVENTS!! Just tell me if you don't want that to happen! YAY! DISCLAIMER: NO COMMENT. (no own Naruto...) ENJOY!*  
  
NOTE: Sorry I spelled Neji name wrong! GOMEN!!!!!(You'll probably see soe mistakes! I totally suck at Proof reading!) And Sasuke and Itachi do not have there Shringans! They are just regular ol' people that run a Ninja dojo....*Smiles*  
  
  
  
Chappie 3: THE SECRET OF THE BLACK-HAIRED BOY  
  
Sakura changed back into her Cherry blossom dress and waited for the bell to ring to go to her next class. It was Math with Iruka. Finally a teacher with sense. She was hungry and couldn't wait to got to lunch. Sakura sighed joyfully. 'Going to lunch with Iruka and not Kakashi. I don't have to see him read that disgusting book. They don't even allow books like that on school property! But still, no one knows whats in it so he can't be in trouble.' Sakura sat on one of the benches, while listening to everyone chatter. 'Some people are so lucky. They get to enjoy school. I hate it!' An image of Sasuke popped in her mind. 'Well, sometimes I hate school.' She smiled.  
  
Then looked to Ino. She was frowning while packing her things. Probably thinking of Sasuke too. 'Ino-chan, defended me from Sasuke... Why?'   
  
Sakura came and tapped on Ino's shoulder. "Hey Ino?"  
  
Ino glared at Sakura. "And what prey tell do you want?" She asked coldly.  
  
"Thank you for doing that for me. I'm sorry I didn't stick up for you like you did for me."  
  
"Yeah. Whatever."  
  
Sakura thought of something to make Ino forget the scene. "Hey, I met this boy in the hallway! He looks just like Sasuke. They might be brothers!" Ino looked at Sakura strangely.  
  
"What?"  
  
This caught Hinata's attention. She glanced at them stuffing her gym clothes in her locker.  
  
Sakura smiled. "He looks just like him! I met him before I came to this class."  
  
"Did you ask him if he was related to Sasuke?" Ino said with interest.   
  
Sakura thought for a moment of how he threatened her. "No, not yet! But I'm going to find out!" She lied.  
  
Ino smiled brightly. "You'll introduce me right?"   
  
Sakura was sweating bullets and the lies got bigger and bigger. "Yeah, I will Ino-chan..."  
  
"Great!" Ino ran off to the front door to wait for the bell.  
  
"Phew, " Sakura made a sad face. 'What will happen to me now...I lied. This sucks.'  
  
Hinata came over. "You know, lying is bad for your health."  
  
Sakura jumped. "Oh, Hinata you scared me!" Sakura frowned again. "Yeah I know. You've seen him, haven't you?"  
  
Hinata nodded.  
  
Sakura sighed. "And you know how dangerous he can be."  
  
Hinata once again nodded.  
  
"Well, I guess you can help me."  
  
"What?NO!"   
  
Sakura smiled devilishly. "Yeah! C'mon! Well corner the boy and make him tell us information! 2 against 1! He's sure to give in!"  
  
Hinata frowned. "But he's a Senior!"  
  
Sakura stared at her. "Really? Where'd you get your info from?"  
  
"Neji." She replied simply.  
  
"Where'd he get his info from?" Hinata shrugged. "Well, looks like our first target is Neji huh?"  
  
Hinata gasped. "WE?"  
  
"Yeah! Neji is your cousin! So you can talk to him! Plus he did move in your house so he can go to this school right?"  
  
Hinata sighed. "Yeah."  
  
"So you'll talk to him?" Sakura pleaded.  
  
"I don't know. He won't talk to me unless he has to."  
  
"Well, this is a have to situation!"  
  
"I dunno Sakura-chan." Hinata looked at the ground.  
  
"I'll come along too if you need back up."  
  
"But you'll scare him!"  
  
"Good..." She hissed rubbing her hands together.  
  
Math had the whole Naruto cast in it. Iruka wasn't sure he could handle such choas. He rubbed his temple waiting for the tardy bell.  
  
Naruto was jumping around the classroom throwing planes. Ino was chasing him along with Shikamaru argueing with her. Sasuke was watching everyone else. Sakura and Hinata entered the room together.  
  
"Poor Iruka...He has to take care of this lot." Sakura said in amusement.   
  
The tardy bell rung and everyone took their seats. Sakura sat beside Sasuke. Sakura was beside Naruto. In front of Sakura was Io, beside Ino was Shikamaru. Behind Sakura was Neji and beside Neji was Hinata. (Is anyone going to memorize this? Cause I'm not.)  
  
Sakura gazed at Sasuke's new school gear. He was so stylish. Everything was either blue or black.  
  
Sasuke glared at Sakura who was staring at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing!" Sakura blushed. "Can I borrow a pen?"  
  
Sasuke looked at her. "Are you going to keep it?"  
  
"No!" Sakura said softly. "Why would I do that Sasuke-kun?"   
  
Sasuke didn't say anything. He just handed her his blue pen.   
  
Sakura joyfully took it. It was so pretty. It was blue (DUH!) with a little shimmer in it. It was a fountain one too. So expensive.   
  
Sakura looked around to see it anyone was looking. Nope, no one. Everyone had their eyes on Iruka. She sniffed the pen. "Ahhh...." She said out loud.  
  
The whole class looked at her strangely. Ino and Hinata sweatdropped. They knew what she was doing.   
  
"*Ahem* Is there a problem Sakura?" Iruka asked.   
  
Sakura shook her head. "No sir..."  
  
"Okay..." Iruka kept talking.  
  
Sakura smiled to herself. 'Watermelon sent....He likes the sent of watermelon.' XD   
  
She sniffed it a couple more times and started her work.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After class they had lunch with Iruka. They all sat in there seats munching gratefully on food after such a hard day.  
  
Naruto slurped his Ramen while Hinata sat across from him swooning over how he's so manly when he slurps.  
  
Sakura and Ino stared at each other. "So, have you perpared a lunch for Sasuke-kun?"  
  
"Have you?"  
  
Ino laughed. "Of course!" She shoved the box at Sasuke who was diagonal from her. Sakura looked beside her. Sasuke had box lunches piled sky high from various girls. He looked disgusted.  
  
Sakura handed him her box lunch that she made for him. It was red with a cute chibi octopus on the top.   
  
Sakura dug in her pockets. She had a pair of chop sticks for him wrapped in paper.  
  
Sasuke looked at it then began working on his homework.  
  
"Your not going to eat it Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke shook his head. He never eats Sakura's or anyones lunch that they made for him.  
  
Sakura looked sadly at her box lunch she prepared for him.  
  
"Well it can't go to waste..." She picked up the box and put it in her back pack. She'll eat it as a snack.   
  
Everyone was enjoying their lunches. Sakura looked around to find a person she could give it to without wasting it or her eating it.  
  
All of the people had lunches except, Neji.  
  
Sakura took her box that was for Sasuke and took it to Neji.  
  
She sat beside the empty seat beside him.  
  
"Hey Neji..." Sakura began.  
  
Neji looked over to her and quickly looked the other way. "....What?"  
  
Sakura smiled simply. She hesitated but went with her plan. "Do you want this box lunch? It was meant for someone else but they weren't too hungry. Since I saw you with no lunch, take this one."  
  
Neji looked at the box. Then to Sakura who was trying to smile. He took the box and started to eat.  
  
Sakura smiled. She never gave anyone else her cooking. She wondered how it tasted to Neji. He's always quiet and reserved.  
  
"So, how is it?" Sakura asked paitently.  
  
Neji glared at her. "I'm eating it aren't I?"  
  
Sakura laughed. "I'll be right back."   
  
Sakura came back with her bag and lunch. She sat next to Neji.   
  
"What are you doing?" Neji asked.   
  
"Well, I'll sit beside you for a while. Your always so lonely."  
  
Neji went silent. Then began eating again. He wolfed down the food.  
  
Sakura glanced at him. "You were hungry weren't you?" She smiled.  
  
Neji blushed. "Not really..." Neji's stomach grumbled. Embarassed, he looked the other way.  
  
"Aw! Take this one too!" She handed him her lunch.  
  
Neji looked at her surprised.  
  
"Neji take it! Your making me blush! Stop looking at me that way!" Sakura laughed.  
  
He took her box. "Thanks..." He smiled a bit.  
  
"Neji is that a smile?"  
  
Neji shook his head and wolfed down the lunch. Sakura smiled as she saw him eat the food so fast. He stopped to glance at Sakura. "Its really good." He said casually.  
  
"Thanks. I love for people to enjoy my cooking."  
  
"You cooked this?"  
  
"Yeah!" Sakura giggled.  
  
"I see... Its good." They enjoyed lunch together.  
  
Hinata looked at the happy couple. 'Sakura and Neiji?' Hinata wondered. 'Hmmm... What an odd couple. So odd, it might be a bit cute.'  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Sakura walked through the hallway to make it to her next class. The next one was taught by Kakashi and Iruka. It was Ninja Skills for intermediates. What irony.   
  
She was caught a glimpse of the black-haired boy she met a few hours ago. She stared at him until someone bumped into her. Hinata.  
  
"Oh excuse me! I'm so sorry! I wasn't loo-" Sakura clasped a hand over Hinata's mouth. She took Hinata and backed to the wall to hid from the boy.   
  
"Thats the boy!" Sakura said with her hand still over Hinata's mouth. Hinata struggled to get Sakura's unwanted hand off her face.   
  
Sakura peeked around the corner. She stared at the boy. He had long black hair. Evil eyes like Sasuke. Her eyes widened. 'Good looks run in the family...' Hinata waved a hand over Sakura's face. She was practically drooling with her mouth hanging open.   
  
Sakura snapped back to life and released Hinata. She gasped for air. "You trying to kill me!?" She yelled softly. "I almost suffocated!"  
  
"Sorry Hinata. Look though. Its him.... And..." RING! "Were late." She said depressed.  
  
Hinata sweatdropped. "What are we gonna do? Were late!"  
  
"Stay here and spy! He must have a reason to skip class! And we are going to find out!" Sakura said determined.   
  
Hinata whined. "Sakura-chan! Hes dangerous! We better not come up to him without someone to back us up!"   
  
"We don't need anyone! Were just spying now be quiet!" Sakura commanded. Hinata did as she was told. They listened intently as the boy talked to another boy next to the bathroom.  
  
~*"Listen... Its 500 bucks per pound... Take it or leave it."  
  
"But Mr. Itachi, thats so expensive!"   
  
"You don't come across this shit alot. This is pure. So how about it?"  
  
"Hmmn. Fine. Meet me at the warehouse on 5th avenue. We'll see if its pure or not. Bring about 5 pounds. Ya Here?"  
  
"Yes." The man hissed. "You won't be dissapointed."*~  
  
  
  
"Oh my gosh...." Sakura shivered.   
  
Hinata looked up at her frightened friend. "What Sakura-chan? I couldn't here a word!"  
  
Sakura turned to Hinata's eyes and looked at them. "Hinata, promise me you won't tell." Hinata nodded. "They, they are..." Sakura flopped to the ground. "They are dealing drugs...."  
  
Hinata gasped, which alerted the two boys. "What was that?" One of them said.  
  
Sakura and Hinata looked around to find a place to hide. They could hear footsteps come toward them.  
  
"What do we do?" Sakura pleaded.  
  
"I don't know! Your smart!"  
  
"I got a plan!" Hinata looked at her quizzically.  
  
"Okay...."  
  
  
  
The boy turned around the corner to find Sakura on the floor and crying while Hinata was trying to help her up.  
  
"Excuse me? Can you help me and my frined?" Hinata asked the mysterious boy. "She has a sharp pain in her leg! She can't get up! Please help me get her to the nurse!"  
  
The boy looked at them. The moment Sakura lifted her head he recongized her. He grinned eviliy which made chills go down Sakura's back.  
  
"Sure...." He hissed. Sakura was going to hesitate but she didn't want to look suspicious. So she let him pick her up.   
  
He was very strong and firm. Sakura closed her eyes and wished that it was Sasuke. Sakura was so tiny compared to his masculine build. Sakura looked at the boy and tried to put all the peices together. Sasuke....This boy...They had to be related. Sakura tilted her head looking at all of the obvious features that might resemble Sasuke.  
  
"Hey girl..." The boy coldly said refering to Hinata.  
  
"AH! Um..." She glanced at him but it wasn't very long that she was staring at the floor again. "Y-Yes?"  
  
"Go to your class. I can tell you aren't the type to skip it. You fidget too much." He said coldly.  
  
Sakura motioned for her to go and Hinata took her leave.  
  
At the nurses office Sakura and the boy waited.   
  
Sakura looked sadly at the mean looking boy. He was staring off into space.  
  
"At least tell me your name." Sakura said softly and as non-threatening as she could.  
  
"I know you heard every single thing. You better not tell anyone. Or I'll kill you." Sakura looked down at the floor sadly.   
  
"Well, my name is Sakura..."  
  
"Itachi."  
  
She looked up surprised. "Your Sasuke's brother aren't you?"  
  
He didn't say anything. So it must've been a yes or something. He glared at Sakura like she was talking him to death.   
  
"Sorry..." She smiled her famous cherry blossom smile! Her smile was warm and calming. Itachi sunk in his seat staring at her. (Uh oh...I'm gonna get flamed! XD)  
  
He wanted to say something but the words wouldn't come out. 'Whats wrong with me, this girl has too much information. I need to, no I have to kill her sooner or later, but even as I say that...' He looked at the pink haired girl.  
  
"What? Is there something on my face?" Sakura asked. Itachi felt his face get hot. 'Noway... Not over a Freshmen, thats like falling in love with a baby.'   
  
"Nothing. Just, stop staring at me." Itachi said.  
  
"Well if you'd stop looking at me, you wouldn't know I was looking at you." Sakura replied smartly.  
  
Itachi growled. He didn't have time for this. "I'm going. See ya round- I mean, I better not see you again." He mumbled a few curses as he left the room.  
  
The nurse came over to her. "Hello, what the matter?"   
  
Sakura jumped up. "You know, all of a sudden, my pain is gone! Gracing me with your presence has been so helpful!" Sakura said sarcastically. She hugged the nurse. "Thank you!" The she merrily skipped off. The nurse just shugged. She was probably on medication anyway.  
  
"Damn! I hate it when I have to do things like that!" Sakura said. She stopped skipping and walked.  
  
No Chappie title at the moment! Sorry!  
  
*Wow. Um that was special (Yeah, special ed.)! Anyway! Please review. I wonder if I can get a NejiItachiSakura thing going. I'll get flamed though. But tell me what you think about! I wanna know BEFORE I get flamed! So I won't have too! YAY! I really don't like flames, they make me sad. I haven't flamed anyone in my whole life! YAY! I had this strange dream...umm... This music was playing right?(hip hop) And Sasuke was dancing! He was doing the old school butterfly! He was so cute! Hee hee hee hee heee hee hee hee hee! Too much laughing I know. Well, Mrs.Kusanagi is signing off again! And as always, love you!* 


	4. Falling For The Enemy?

*Whats up everyone! Mrs. Kusanagi here! Welcome to chappie 4! I know the last chappie scared you! It scared me! But! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! Love em!! UPS man still isn't here...grr...! ANYWAY! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!! Gosh...*  
  
  
  
Chappie 4: FALLING FOR THE ENEMY!?  
  
Sakura laid on her bed looking at a map of the city. Her room was an off-white color with a pink bed. Simple.   
  
"Hmmm..." Sakura thought out loud. "Warehouse on 5th avenue eh? Where the heck is that!?" She continued to lick the popcicle that was in her hand. She gazed at the map carefully. Minding every word and sign. She groaned. "This is sooo useless. I'll never catch him. I have no idea where it is! And I have to find out by tonight!" She got up and peered out her window. She saw the busy people, and children happily playing in the street.   
  
In fustration Sakura bit her popcicle. "AHH!!!!" She screamed. "B- brain freeze...." Everyone in the street looked around for the scream.   
  
Embarassed, Sakura ran downstairs to figure out what her mom was doing.  
  
"Hey mom!" Sakura said coming into the kitchen. "Whats up?"  
  
"Oh hon, lookie what I got in the mail!" Her mom hurried to heave a big box on the dining table. "Its for you! Found it by the mail box."   
  
Sakura looked at the box suspicously. "Who's it from?"   
  
"It doesn't say dear. Do you know anyone who would give you this?"   
  
Sakura thought. Its probably a bomb from Itachi. Or maybe not.   
  
"Only one way to find out mom...."  
  
She ripped the boxes side but suddenly stopped. "Mom, what if its like one of those guns that pop out when you open it?"  
  
Her mom looked at her. "Well... Open it while your ducking dear." She giggled.  
  
"This is not a joke mom!" Sakura glanced at the box again. "But that could be our only solution...."  
  
She did as her mother told her and ducked while she felt around the box to open it. She couldn't see a thing. When she finally got it open her mother started laughing.  
  
"What is it mom? Laughing gas?"   
  
"No dear! Look!"   
  
Sakura got up and looked inside the box. She saw a Japanese school girl sailor uniform. "What the hell!?"  
  
"Watch you mouth dear. It must be you school uniform! Oh! Its so cute! Put it on dear!"   
  
Sakura blushed as she held it up. "Mom! You see how revealing this is?" The skirt was pretty short. It was way above the knees. No sleeves either.  
  
"You'd look so cute! I had one of those uniforms when I was your age! I loved it. You have those cute lil legs I had, you'll be fine dear. All those boys...Oh, hows your little buddy Sasuke dear doing?"  
  
Sakura blushed. "MOM! Don't talk about him!"  
  
"But he's such a cute little boy! When are you going to bring his cute lil butt home?"  
  
"MOM!"  
  
"Okay okay dear. Lordy. Go try on your uniform. You'll be wearing it until winter."  
  
Sakura sighed. At least her mom wasn't a teacher. She's more embarassing than Ino's.   
  
She was in her room looking at her black sailor uniform. "I'm not sailor moon....*sigh* This bites." She glanced at a few more angles of her uniform. "I would love the attention from boys though..."  
  
"SAKURA!!" Sakura looked around to find out who was calling her. It was from the window.   
  
She looked out the window at the ground. It was Ino.   
  
"Hey Ino whats up?"   
  
Ino was wearing her uniform. She twirled. "What do you think?"  
  
Sakuras eyes lit up. "Its beautiful on you Ino!"   
  
"Think so? Come down! I want to see you!"  
  
"Okay..." Sakura said weakly. She didn't want to go out in public like this. Too many old perverts out there. Plus, if the wind ever came, everyone would probably see her underwear!   
  
"Mom! I'm going out with Ino!" Sakura yelled exiting the house.   
  
"Bye dear!" By the time her mom said that Sakura was with Ino.  
  
Sakura let Ino inspect her. Ino glared at her while she went around Sakura examining her.  
  
"Hmmm..." Ino looked at Sakura up and down. "You know, you'll have the most problem I think. They made your uniform too short. You had that growth spurt last summer and clothes on you have been too short. No matter what size you get. Either its too long or too short."   
  
Sakura was about to choke Ino. "What are you my mother!?"   
  
"Hey girls!" Hinata said approching. Hinata looked the best in her uniform. It was the right size. She had her shoes that matched too.   
  
The design of the uniform best suited Hinata. "Wow Hinata!" Sakura said coming up to the short girl. "That looks great on you!"  
  
"You think so?" Hinata said twirling her short hair with her fingers.   
  
Neji approched. He has a black and blue Japanese school uniform. It made him look real tough. XD  
  
Sakura blushed a crimson red. "Wow, you look good too Neji."  
  
Neji didn't say anything but blush. He looked at the ground and kicked a rock.  
  
Hinata smiled at her cousin. Her plan to get Sakura and Neji together was working so far. 'Now, all I have to do, is get them closer. He likes her, she likes him. This is great.'   
  
Ino glanced from Neji to Sakura a couple of times. She had no idea what was going on. She decided to change the subject. "Umm... Sakura?"  
  
"Yes?" Sakura said now focusing her attention on Ino.   
  
"What about that boy you were going to introduce me to? Huh? Did you find him yet?"  
  
Hinata and Sakura looked at each other. Hinata shrugged. Sakura had no choice but to break the news to Ino. "He transfered!" (No she wasn't gonna tell! You silly people! XD)   
  
Ino's smile turned into a frown. "Aw man! Already?" Hinata and Sakura nodded sweating bullets.  
  
Neji wondered why they were lying. He could always tell.   
  
"Sakura dinner!" Sakuras mom called out the door.  
  
Neji looked at her mother. "So this is your home Sakura?"  
  
Sakura nodded. "Do you want to come in?" She said nervously.   
  
"No. Don't worry about it." He said turning and starting to walk back to his home.   
  
Sakura smiled at the boy. Classic view, going into the sunset. You never know how beautiful it is until you see it.   
  
Ino stared at them. And nudged Hinata. "Are they like... Checking each other out or what?"  
  
Hinata happily shrugged.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura dialed the number to Hinata's house. She stared at the map. She had found 5th avenue on it. Now she wanted to investigate.  
  
Someone picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Neji is that you?" Sakura asked gently.  
  
"Y-Yes..." He studdered. What was she doing calling him? "Can I be any help Sakura?" He whispered into the phone.  
  
"Yes! Keep talking I love your voice. But I do need to talk to Hinata. Can you get her to the phone?"  
  
"Shes sleeping." He sounded a little weak because of Sakura's affection for his voice.  
  
"Wake her please!"  
  
"Okay, hold on..." She could hear Neji put the phone down and walk back to Hinata's room. She heard some mumbles. She heard light footsteps come up to the phone.   
  
"Yes Sakura? Its 8 pm...What are you doing calling me?"  
  
"You sleep too much! I found the guy! Come to my house! We are going to spy!"  
  
"What!? We can't do that! If we get caught they'll kill us!"  
  
"If you be quiet they won't!" Sakura softly yelled in the phone.  
  
"Sakura...." Hinata whined.  
  
"Fine! I'll go by myself!"  
  
"No! I'll go. But Sakura... Just to let you know, I'm going to write my will before I leave."  
  
"No! Were already late I imagine! Now go to my house! No time to lose!" Sakura hung up.  
  
Hinata put the phone down and sighed. She wasn't allowed out side the Hyuga dojo at this time of night. 'So I'll have to sneak out...' Hinata thought depressed.  
  
She went back into her room to change into her ninja outfit. (Ninja outfit! Thats all I could think of! Lemme lone!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"I cannot believe I'm doing this...." Hinata said following Sakura down a dark deserted alley. It was cold and creepy outside.   
  
"Here we are! 5th Avenue! The shortest street here! There can't be too many warehouses!" Sakura said happily. She was happy until she turn around and found that the whole street was filled with warehouses.   
  
They stared in silence. All the warehouses looked the same. "Sakura what do we do now? There are too many warehouses here! We'll never find them!" Hinata exclaimed.  
  
Sakura covered Hinata mouth (not again!). "Shh! Listen! I hear talking!"   
  
They both stopped moving to listen. They didn't hear much, but they found out which warehouse it was.  
  
They snuck up on the roof of the warehouse and peeked inside. They saw two groups of five people. There was a table to seperate the two groups. On that table was two black suitcases. Probably money and the drugs. All of the men were dressed in black tuxedos. A black Limo and two black BMW's.  
  
"Wow, this looks like some serious drug dealing!" Sakura whispered to Hinata.   
  
Hinata nodded. They both pressed their ears against the glass to listen at the conversation.  
  
  
  
~*"You got it?" Said the largest man there.   
  
"Its not yours until you buy it old man!" Itachi snapped.*~  
  
  
  
"Itachi..." Sakura whispered softly.   
  
"Thats his name? Is it he Sasuke's brother or what?" Sakura nodded.   
  
"I found out today at the nurses office."  
  
"He actually talked to you?"  
  
Sakura nodded and continued to listen.  
  
  
  
~* "Alright Mr.Itachi, I'll give you 400 a pound."  
  
"Its 500 you pig!"  
  
"What did you call me you fool? Its 400! Its not all that pure!""Say it again you bastard! I'm pop a cap in you ass right now! Don't forget! Your wanted all over the world! I can get a reward for your ass!"  
  
"You better watch your mouth you lil-"*~  
  
  
  
"ACHOO!!!" Hinata sneezed. Sakura gasped and tried to cover her mouth. She leaned too far on the glass until it cracked.  
  
This alerted the dealers. "Whos there!?"   
  
Sakura and Hinata held on to each other. "Oh no! They caught us!" They both wispered.  
  
The man that looked like the hitman, shot the glass and the two girls came tumbling down. (Thats a big drop people)  
  
"Wahhh!!!" Itachi recongized Sakura's voice and ran to where she was about to fall.  
  
Itachi reached out and caught her before she hit the concrete ground.   
  
Hinata hit a box of pillows. Lucky her, this was a pillow warehouse!  
  
Sakura looked up to her gaurdian angel. "I-Itachi..." She blushed. 'I- I could've been killed...' She hugged Itachi. "Thank you! Thank you!" She sighed joyfully. Itachi put her down, still hugging her tightly.   
  
Hinata stared at them in surprise. 'Shes hugging a drug dealer! Itachi caught her....Could they be...'  
  
Sakura let him go, tears in her eyes. Itachi stared at her for a moment. Her emerald eyes held him captive for the soft moment. He blushed.   
  
"What are you doing here!?" Itachi snapped.  
  
"I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!" Sakura yelled back.  
  
Itachi had an irritated voice. "Is anyone else here with you?!"  
  
"No! No! Please don't kill me!" Itachi grabbed the back of Sakura's collar and forced her to sit in a chair. Itachi and the rest of his gang tied her up.   
  
"Sorry about this sir. This chick goes to school with me. She probably followed me here." Itachi said to the porky man on the other side of the table.  
  
"Kill her when I leave...." The man hissed.  
  
"Yes...I will dispose of her. Now is it a deal? 500?" Sakura gasped but a hankersheif held her scream.   
  
"Yes. I want it by tommorow. Thank you." The porky man got into his Limo and left the warehouse.  
  
Itachi looked to Sakura who was crying. "Too bad... Your going to die now. And I thought you looked so cute. Too bad cute people can't mind there own business.... Right Sakura?" He pointed the handgun to her head. "Boys, you go on ahead. Leave this to me."   
  
The rest of his gang got into one BMW and left.  
  
Itachi untied the hankercheif. "What do you have to say for yourself? Now that your on the Sharingan Gang turf." (good name eh? XD)  
  
"Please don't kill me... I don't want to die..."   
  
Hinata, that crashed in a box stared in horror. She couldn't save her because she wanted her own life. Plus, she was scared stiff.  
  
Itachi sqeezed the handle.   
  
Hinata closed her eyes and she heard the gun shot echo through the air. She automatically started crying. She knew Sakura was dead. There was no way to bring her back to life. She couldn't stand the thought of being in high school without her. She looked up to face harsh reality.  
  
She saw Neji. Sakura on the floor still tied to her chair struggling to get up. She was alive!   
  
Itachi was on the ground. Neji must've snuck up on Itachi!  
  
He helped Sakura up and untied her. "Neij! Thank you!" (Once again someone saves her butt! XD)   
  
Neji hugged back graciously. "Are you alright?" He asked gently.   
  
"No..." Sakura let him go and looked at her arm. Itachi still shot her in the arm.   
  
"Yow." Neji commented looking at the small bleeding wound. "We need to get you some help.   
  
Neji was going to help her but Sakura ran to Itachi on the ground. He was still but not dead. Neji must've knocked him out with one kick. (Go Neji!)  
  
She took the gun from Itachi and nudged him. "Itachi... Itachi...Please wake up. Please..."  
  
Neji didn't say anything but he thought it was foolish to be doing that to a killer.  
  
Itachi came to. He held up his hand to her head hoping to shoot her but found out that there was no gun in his hand.   
  
"Are you okay Itachi..?" Sakura said softly. She rubbed his hair back from his forehead.   
  
Itachi blushed. What was she doing comforting him? He was getting ready to kill her! Why isn't she going to take her revenge.   
  
"Why are you-?"  
  
"You saved me and its only fair to return the favor. Plus you said I was cute." She giggled contently.   
  
Itachi got up. Sakura did also. "I didn't want you to kill me before because I didn't pay you back for saving me. I guess we are on even grounds now though." She handed him the gun. "Here... Its only fair. Because I was in your business."  
  
He pointed the gun at her head. She started to cry again.  
  
Itachi mentally hit himself. 'Why can't I kill her?! Its not because shes a girl! Its not because of anything! I just can't do it....'  
  
He put the gun down and Sakura sighed. Her life had been spared.   
  
"Go before I change my mind." Itachi said nonchalantly.   
  
"Yes...." Sakura whispered.  
  
Hinata came out from hiding and hugged her cousin. "Neji! Thank you! How'd you know we were here?"  
  
Neji looked down at Hinata. "I overheard you all talking. There is more than one phone in the house."  
  
Hinata smiled. Good thing he did over hear them.   
  
Sakura came over. "Thanks Neji. We really owe you alot!"  
  
Neji shrugged.   
  
Hinata inspected Sakura's arm. "Sakura! You did get shot! We have to get you to the hospital!"   
  
Sakura looked at her wound. "Its actually not a real bullet. I think its a dud. But it did punture my skin..."   
  
"We still need the hospital!"  
  
"I'm sooo grounded for this. Wait until I tell mom..."   
  
  
  
Chappie 5: STUDY DATE  
  
  
  
*WOW! How was that? XD That was fun! Chappie 4 is over with! Thank you again for the reviews! Everyone (So far) likes the idea for a NejiSakuItachi triangle! YAY!!! I think I'll try it! Not sure though. You know me, I make up the story as I go! Well, I hope you enjoyed it! I hope you'll enjoy the next chappie too! Well, Mrs. Kusanagi is signing off again! And as always, Love you!!!* 


	5. Study Date!

*Hi everyone! Welcome to chappie 5! YAY! Chappie 5! YAY! Umm...anyways. I hope you enjoy this chappie! THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT, SUGGESTIONS AND ENCOURAGEMENT!!! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Enjoy!*  
  
Chappie 5: STUDY DATE!  
  
  
  
Sakura woke up to the bright early moring of TUESDAY! The second day of school. She stared at the ceiling not wanting to get out of her warm bed. 'Itachi...' She recapped on all the things that happened and what he said. It was like a picture book. A love story. He saved her, she saved him...Then he saved her. Sakura wondered how she would save him again. To meet and come close to him. She smiled childishly thinking those cute thoughts.  
  
She got out of bed and put on her clothes.  
  
"Ow...." She groaned. Her upper arm was still hurting like no other. Neji had taken care of bandaging on her arm so her mother wouldn't find out what happened. She looked at her door. Thats were she put Neji's jacket that she borrowed from him to cover up her wound.   
  
Sakura turned to the window, but there was something different. A single tulip was laid on the windowsil. With a note hanging from it.   
  
Sakura hurriedly opened the window. The tulip was pink and had a shade of white at the tips. It was very pretty. The yellow ribbon was tied to it with note on that. "Hmmm...Who's this from?" Sakura mumbled to herself. She fliped the note over and read aloud:  
  
  
  
*Dear Sakura,  
  
I'm sorry about your arm.  
  
Itachi*  
  
  
  
She gripped her note tightly. 'Itachi... He's not so cold and cruel all the time. How did he know where I lived though?'   
  
Sakura heard a knock on the door that made her jump.  
  
"Sakura!? What are you doing in there! You'll be late for school dear!" It was her overprotective father.   
  
Sakura sighed and tried to find a vase for her tulip. Pursing her lips together to think she looked around her room and under her bed. She found a glass clear one in her closet. It was perfect. She tied the note around the neck of the vase and put the flower in.  
  
With it she snuck to the bathroom to put water in it. She smiled happily as she halfway filled it with water.   
  
Going back to her room she found her mother snooping around.  
  
"Mom...What are you doing?" Sakura said placing the vase on her study desk.  
  
"Oh, dear...Good morning. Who's jacket is this?" She held out Neji's jacket to Sakura.  
  
"Ah... umm....Ino's!" Sakura lied.   
  
"Oh. I thought it was a boys' jacket! Sorry! You girls today are certainly tomboys. The fashion these days are getting more boyish by the minute. Start out wearing pants then you go on to the shirts then you go to liking cars. I swear.... Jeez la peats who gave you that pretty tulip."  
  
Sakura was deep into space. Her mom waved a hand over her eyes. "What?"  
  
"Who gave you the beautiful tulip?"  
  
"Itachi..." Sakura said without thinking.  
  
"Oh...Whos that?" Her mom asked VERY interested. "Such a cute lil name."  
  
"No! Don't! I just! I don't know!!" Sakura exclaimed running out her door.   
  
She made her way downstairs grabbing her bookbag and running out of the door with an orange in hand.  
  
Before she could go up the street, her mother yelled to her. "You don't have your uniform on Sakura dear!" Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
"What a morning...." She sighed returning to the house.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Homeroom was yammering away as usual. Sakura sat at her desk thinking about Itachi giving her the tulip.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled coming into the classroom. (Late!) "Sakura-chan!!!"  
  
Sakura was broken out of her thoughts. "WHAT!?" She screamed back. Naruto ran over to her desk and sat on the floor by her side.  
  
"Sakura-chan you look awesome in your uniform!" Naruto said calmly.   
  
Sakura blushed. "Thanks Naruto...." She bent down the be face level with him. "But you know what would make me REALLY happy?"  
  
"What is it Sakura-chan!? I'll do anything for you!" Naruto happily cooed.  
  
"Why don't you go over there and say Hinata looks beautiful in her uniform." Sakura said smiling.  
  
"Why?" Naruto whined back.  
  
Sakura slapped him up side his head. "Just do what I tell you idiot!"  
  
"Fine... Fine. Just give me a kiss okay?"  
  
"No!-" Before she could finish saying what she wanted Naruto jumped up and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Hinata stared at her classmates. She blushed. 'So... She does like Naruto... Oh no, he's coming over here!' Hinata stood up and walked over to the window to avoid Naruto.  
  
"Hinata!" Naruto said making his way to the window also. "Hinata! I have something to tell you!"  
  
Hinata looked out the window trying to avoid him. 'No, he's not talking to me... Nope, not to me. Why would he talk to me sounds absurd-' She felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Hinata? Didn't you hear me calling you?" Naruto asked innocently.  
  
Hinata stiffed seeing her favorite guy in his uniform. "What? You were talking to me?"  
  
"Yeah!" He said sitting in front of her in the window.   
  
She looked down embarassed. She stared at his dangling shoes admiring his taste in sneakers. "I see... what do you want?"  
  
"I wanted to tell you how beautiful you looked in your uniform Hinata!"  
  
Hinata blushed deeper. "Wh-why? I thought you liked Sakura-chan?"  
  
"I do, but I also like you too!" Naruto said smiling his foxy smile.  
  
Hinata did her gentle smile. "You- you do?" Naruto nodded clueless of what kind of 'like' she means. Hinata giggled. She couldn't believe that Naruto liked her and noticed her.   
  
Hinata brushed her hair back with her hair. "Umm... Do want to..." She stopped being afraid of being put down.  
  
Naruto looked at her with his sweet blue eyes. "What is it Hinata? Do I want to what?"  
  
"I like you too Naruto! Do you want to...." She gripped the bow on her uniform. "Do you want to date me!?" Naruto gasped.  
  
The whole class heard and silence filled the room. Hinata looked around to all the people that heard the propose. She glanced at each shocked and horrified face. Tears of embarassment filled her eyes as she looked to Naruto for support which he wasn't doing. Hinata bit her lip hoping someone would just kill her. Right then and there she wanted to die.  
  
Sakura looked shocked at the position. Naruto looked to her worried of what he should say. Sakura nodded to motion him to say yes to her question.  
  
Naruto looked sad, he had to date Hinata and not Sakura. "Yes Hinata. I will!" He said bravely inhancing his voice to sound like one of those big time superheroes.  
  
Hinata's head jerked up in amazment. "W-What?" Her eyes were wide. The class shuddered at the thought of them dating.  
  
Naruto nodded and jumped off the window. The class began to talk once more. Hinata satisfied ran to her seat and began to write.  
  
Naruto came over to Sakura. "Sakura... I didn't want to-"  
  
"Shhh!" Sakura said happily. "Do you know how much grief you've lifted off of Hinata's shoulders?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You numnut! She's liked you since she saw you! She been trying to get your attention for more than 4 years!"   
  
"What?"  
  
"Just get to know her! You'll find out! Date her for a few days and see how it goes! Be her boyfriend."  
  
"But Sakura I love you-"  
  
"Don't want to hear it!" She said putting her hand up to his face. "Just try to forget about me Naruto!"  
  
Naruto sadly looked at the ground. Sakura looked at the boy and stood up. She smiled. "Naruto.... Please give it a try..." She said gently. "For me? Please?"  
  
He blushed a deep red. "But to me, you'll always be the one Sakura!" Naruto said kind of upset.   
  
Sakura blushed and nodded. "Thank you Naruto..."   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
2nd Period  
  
Sakura studied the book that they were using for the year. Oni had another blue outfit on. It was a skirt. She sat on her desk waiting paitently for the class to hush. "Now class, these are new this year. Make sure you take care of them! Or you'll be the one to pay for them! Okay?"  
  
The class made a poor "Yes ma'am".  
  
The cover of it was a blue with a cute fish on it. It was a pretty heavy book. Inside their was lots if experiments and definitions. You know what that means, lots of writing. Sakura looked to Hinata. "Hey Hinata, isn't this lil fish cute?"   
  
Hinata smiled. "Yep... he sure is." She giggled. She was hyper and nervous since this morning. Sakura was happy for her. Her dreams had come true. But she hoped it would last. She looked to Neji who hadn't opened his book. He was just staring at the cover. He looked like he wanted to kill it.   
  
"Umm Neji? Are you okay?" She laughed.   
  
Neji turned to her. "Uhh... hum... yeah." He said uneasily. He blinked at her and turned back to his book. Sakura stared at him for a moment and turned to her teacher who was preaching about book care. 'Whats wrong with Neji? Why is he so tense?' She thought worridly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
History went by fast. She walked the halls looking for Itachi. this is where she met him the first time. She glanced around to each person looking for her dark-haired friend. She wrinkled her face into a frown when she couldn't find him. She stopped by her locker to put a few books in.   
  
"Here it is! Locker 409!" She sang loudly. She hummed as she played with her lock to open it. She hummed until it became very difficult to open. "Stupid...." She kicked the locker a few times.   
  
"Hey stop kicking the lockers!" A man said to her. He must be a teacher here.   
  
"Sorry!" She yelled back pitifully. She was getting really angry now. "I hate this.... stupid locker. If I don't hurry I'll be late!"   
  
"I'll help..." a deep voice said behind her.  
  
"I-Itachi!" Sakura sqealed turning around to find.... Sasuke.  
  
His eyes went wide. "What'd you call me?"   
  
Sakura blushed. "Uh.... Nothing Sasuke! What are you talking about!?" he glared at her.  
  
"Hmph." He bent down and began to pick at the lock. "Whats your combination?"   
  
"oh um. 19-20-12...." She said gently. He turned the lock left and right until he had it open for her. "Thank you Sasuke-kun!"   
  
Sasuke waited for her to put her books in and walked her to class.  
  
"Um. So you know Itachi?" Sasuke said nonchalantly.  
  
"Kinda."   
  
"Stay away from him. He's nothing but trouble. And if he's near be sure to stay by my side. I'll protect you."   
  
Sakura gasped. 'He'll protect me? Why?' She tugged on his uniform for him to slow down. "He's your brother... He's very nice to me." Sakura replied. "I don't think I need your protection."   
  
Sasuke looked at her. "Sakura.... Stay away from him." He commanded.  
  
"You can't tell me what to do! I'll do what I feel like doing! I like your brother! And if I feel like handing out with him, I will!" Sakura said screaming in the hallway. (everyone is staring now)  
  
"No!" Sasuke yelled back causing Sakura to jump. "NO! I won't let you near him! You can't be near him! He'll hurt you! He's dangerous!"  
  
"I don't care!"  
  
"Well I do!" Sasuke's voice cracked. Sakura's heart stopped beating. 'He cares....' She gripped the bow on the front of her uniform. She looked around at all the people. They were staring at the two main people who were pretty quiet. Sakura blushed.  
  
"Y-you can c-care all you want...." She studdered. "...but I think I like him."  
  
Sasuke dropped his jaw. "How?"  
  
"He saved me! He saved my life."  
  
"Do what you want then! Don't come crying to me!" There was an awkward silence when Sasuke turned and went into the boys' locker room.  
  
"I won't!" Sakura screamed to him. She turned to the girls' and went inside.   
  
Ino saw the scene. "Sakura! What happened!?"  
  
Sakura turned to the blonde. "Nothing... Just leave me alone!" She said on the verge of crying.   
  
Ino stared at her go over to her gym locker. Then looked at Hinata. She shrugged.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Sakura sat in math still mad. Not listening to a word Iruka was saying. Sasuke was the same. They both never bothered to look at each other.   
  
Everyone was worried about the two. Rumors were that Sakura asked him for a date while Sasuke declined it and she got very angry. But we all know that wasn't true.   
  
Sakura looked angry on the outside but she was very sad. 'Why do I have to treat him like this? He said he would protect me. I don't understand.... Why is this so hard to handle. I love him so much. But yet, I treated him like he was some stranger.' She looked to him. Admiring his calm face compared to her frowning one. She calmed her face. 'I hate him sometimes....' He glanced at her and then quickly turned back to Iruka.  
  
Neji passed a note to Sakura.   
  
Sakura recived the note and opened the paper. It said:  
  
  
  
~*Whats wrong? You seem bothered by something. Can we talk about it during lunch?*~  
  
Sakura smiled. She wrote back that she would love to talk to him. 'Neji is being so nice lately. I guess he considers me a friend. Wow.'  
  
Sasuke sulked as they both passed letters to each other for the whole class period. Sakura giggling quietly at every note he passed. 'He must be a very funny guy.' Sasuke thought. 'He'll be real funny when I knock all those teeth out.'  
  
The bell for lunch rung and everyone ran out that class happily. Sasuke left without a word to Sakura. Soon as he stepped out the classroom, he was surrounded by girls who wanted him to eat their luches they made for him.  
  
Sakura looked him walk. 'I was one of them. Soon they will see, my mistake. He's nothing but a horrible, mean, cold, rude, stupid-' Begins banging her notebook on her desk. 'Cruel-' she stops. 'Cute, beautiful human being that wants to protect the people he loves.....' She sniffed and her eyes started watering. 'I missed my only chance to be with him. My only chance for happiness. I pushed him away and he's so sensitive... How can I get him to come back. I ruined everything. Everything...' Iruka was gone and the class was empty except for her and Neji.   
  
He tapped her on her shoulder startling her. "Wha!?" She sqeaked. "Oh... Its just you Neji...." Her lip trembled. "I- I pushed him away. I ruined everything..." She whimpered and started to cry. Neji didn't say anything. He embraced her into a hug as she cried on him. He held her close, both of them holding each other for more than 10 minutes.   
  
"Is that... What you wanted to talk about?" Neji fianlly said gently as usual.  
  
"Well.... I don't know anymore." Sakura saw wiping her tears still in his arms. She laid her head on his chest. "Sasuke and Itachi are brothers."  
  
Neji was shocked but he didn't show it.  
  
"Sasuke, said to stay away from him. I can't! I want to know more about Itachi, so I argued with him. He wanted to protect him until..."  
  
Neji let her go. "Until what?" He asked rubbing her arms to make her feel secure.  
  
"Until I told him, I liked Itachi. I thought I saw some hurt in his eyes. I was dead wrong. I ruined our only chance."  
  
Neji bowed his head to the ground. He said nothing. He had nothing to say. Nothing he would say would make things better.  
  
Sakura remember the jacket. "Did I give you your jacket back?" She asked changing the subject.  
  
"Yes. This moring you did." Neji replied. "Um... I was wondering." He put his hand behind his head. He started to blush.  
  
"What is it?"   
  
"Since your smart and all, can you help me in Science? I'm not good at it. I was hoping..."  
  
Sakura smiled. "Yes I'll help you!"  
  
"Ummm great. You want to start now? At the library?" Neji asked hesitating.  
  
"Why not?" They both packed their things and headed out the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"What did you do to her Sasuke!" Ino asked loudly with Sasuke in a headlock. He showed no signs of pain.  
  
"I don't know what your talking about." He said.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about!" Ino screeched sqeezing him harder. "Spill it Uchiha!"  
  
He sighed. "I still have no idea what your talking about..."  
  
Ino looked to Naruto. "Its your turn fox boy! I'm going to find Sakura! Make sure he spills the beans!" Ino said running off.  
  
Naruto took out a stun gun. "I'll make sure he does...." Sasuke's eyes widened.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura giggled. "Wow... I didn't know that happened."  
  
Neji nodded. "It happened right then and there!" (I have no idea what they are talking about!) They both laughed a bit.   
  
Sakura got back to the studies. "Look, thats the crest of the wave okay? Make sure you memorize that for the test."   
  
"Right. Umm wheres my pencil?"  
  
They looked on the surface of the wood table. "You think its on the floor?"  
  
They both looked down on the floor and spotted it. It was right in the middle of the floor.  
  
"I'll get it!" They both said reaching out touching hands on the pencil.  
  
"Umm..." Sakura blushed. Neji did the same. "Sorry?"  
  
"F-for what?" Neji asked paitently.  
  
"T-touching your hand...." Sakura said leaning to him.  
  
"You... you don't have to say s-sorry..." He said leaning and then....  
  
Kiss.  
  
"I HAD NO IDEA YOU GUYS LOVED ME SO MUCH!" Someone screamed.  
  
Neji and Sakura opened their eyes and found Ino.  
  
"INO!" Sakura yelled. "What are you doing here!?"  
  
Neji turned white. He kissed Ino. Eww....   
  
They all got up and Ino sat on the table. "Well, well.... Looky what we have here! Neji and Sakura kissing under the library table! Wait until I tell the others!"  
  
"We didn't kiss! We kissed you! Besides, you have no business here! Go away pig!"  
  
"How can you say that! Your over here playing lovey dovey with Neji while Sasuke's acting all out of character!"  
  
Sakura burned with anger. "I don't care about that boy!"   
  
"How can you say that!? You love him! Look at how many years you have loved him! You just can't give him up!"  
  
"Ye- yes I can!"  
  
The librarian came over. "Please hush children..."  
  
"YOU MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" They both yelled.   
  
"HMPH!" The libraian huffed before leaving.  
  
"You can't stop loving him Sakura! What made you turn away from him? Neji? Whats the problem?! Tell me.... I'm your friend. I worry about you you know!"  
  
"Don't-" tears came down. "Don't you interfear.... I-I don't need your help." Ino had a sick look on her face. A sick look of betrayal.   
  
Sakura ran from the scene feeling the awkwardness. She ran outside to get fresh air.   
  
She wanted to scream out loud. But she had to hold it in. She had to be strong. Sitting on the steps of the school she saw the cars pass by on the road. Feeling a sense of a presense, she turned.  
  
A tall dark young man was behind her.   
  
"Hey, Sasuke...."   
  
CHAPPIE6: (Unknown right now!)  
  
*(sorry for all the mistakes!) YAY! Got that done before my mini vacation! August 3rd is my B-day! I will not be updating until in the middle of next week! Please review and wish me a happy birthday! YAY! J/K! You don't have to do that! But I want reviews! Reviews! PLEASE! THANKYOU! Me wuv all of them! I saved them all in my filling cabinet! Well, Mrs. Kusanagi is signing off again, and as always Love you!* 


	6. Confusion And The Hanesome Kidnapper

*Hey guys! I'm back! I turned 15! Oh yeaaah! Braggin time! I got a PS2 with some games along with some anime! I tried (don't try this...) to get a Naruto shirt spray painted! I had a picture from Shonen Jump that I wanted right? Guess what! A B&W picture would cost 80 bucks! The colored one in the September issue would be 200 bucks! GEEZ! Thats alright, I'm gonna save my allowence to get the B&W one. Yep, I'm just crazy like that!(Only takes me 4 weeks....) YAY! (ummm.... who cares!) Anyway! I would like to thank some of the people who wished me a happy birthday!   
  
Sakura-chanBass Clefcj()beckaholic  
  
Chelsey-chanLakErgUrL262 NarukeOOC Nova  
  
If I forgot anyone! I'm sorry! Thank you!   
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!*  
  
Chappie 6:CONFUSION AND THE HANESOME KIDNAPPER   
  
  
  
"Sasuke-kun...." Sakura mumbled as he advanced to her on the school steps. He looked so nice in his uniform. Its was black, perfect for his dark attitude.  
  
"Yeah... I am. Whats wrong? I give you my protection and you-"  
  
"I'm sorry!" Sakura bursted. She put her head on her knees hiding her tears. "I'm sorry! I want you to protect me. But somehow, I just can't believe that you offered it to me, so I decided not to believe it. I couldn't."  
  
Sasuke rubbed Sakura's back for a minute before speaking again. "Don't worry about it. I won't protect you unless you want me to. I shouldn't have made you wait until now. Its my fault. So, you can be with whoever you want."  
  
Sakura looked up to Sasuke. Her eyes were a bit teary. "Are you saying goodbye or something?"  
  
"Its about time, that you give me up. I can't give you what you need. You need someone better than me." Sasuke admitted with a sigh.  
  
Sakura sobbed as Sasuke hugged her shoulders.   
  
Sakura was sad but she felt like a ton of weight was lifted off her shoulders. It was nice to get it all off her chest. She didn't have to be one of those girls that had to beg for his attention. She didn't have to go home crying because of his attitude towards her. She could finally sleep with a clear head. And be able to enjoy the small things in life....  
  
....Without him, entering her mind.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Umm... Sakura are you okay?" Hinata asked. They were on their way home from school.  
  
"I am." Sakura said pulling her hair back from the wind. Hinata looked even more worried.   
  
"Are you sure?" Hinata asked. Before taking her turn to her house. "Do you want to come over and talk?"  
  
Sakura glanced at her before stopping. "I guess you can know."  
  
Hinata's face lit up with delight. "Good!"   
  
They walked down the little dirt road surrounded by trees on both sides. It was a calm place. The birds were a little quiet than normal though. Sakura was enjoying the scenery until she heard a war call.  
  
"YAHH!" It sounded like a bunch of men screaming. Sakura jumped at the sound.  
  
Hinata giggled. "Don't worry. Its just our clients working out. They usually stop around 8pm. You'll get used to it." She smiled at Sakura who just smiled weakly.  
  
They got to a big red gate. (you can't climb or jump over it! Thats how tall it is!)   
  
A man peered down at the two girls from the top of the gate. Then he disappeered. He screamed. "Lady Hinata and a guest is here!"  
  
"Aye!" Another man called. Sakura looked at all this productivity. She couldn't believe all this was happening for one girl to get in.  
  
Finally, after all the fuss, they were inside. The Hyuga home was an original Japanese mansion. Wooden floors with tatami mats in the rooms. It was beautiful.  
  
Sakura pulled off her shoes before she came in.   
  
"Ummm... Sakura? There is a couch over there you can sit in." Hinata pointed to the red leather couch inside the living room. She went into another room.   
  
"Yes." Sakura studdered looking around. She treid to make it over to the couch without tripping over something, but she was so busy starring at her surroundings that she tripped over the couch! (Whatta ditz! Who can trip over a big couch? J/K)   
  
A big thump to the ground she hit the floor on her stomach. "Oww...." She groaned on the ground.  
  
"Sakura-chan! Are you okay?!" Hinata called before running into the living room with a tray of tea. She put the tea down on a coffee table between the couches. Then helped her friend up.  
  
"I'm okay..."  
  
They heard thumping coming from the outside hallway. The doors slid open to reveal a frightened Neji. "What was that Hinata?" He asked breathless.  
  
"Have you no manners? We have a guest!" She jestured to Sakura who was now seated on the couch.   
  
Sakura blushed clutching her bag and waved. "Hi Neji!"  
  
He said nothing for a while. "I'm sorry..." He slowly bowed, backed away and sild the door closed.  
  
Hinata made a worried face. "Sakura? Did you do anything to him to make him act the way he did."   
  
Sakura blushed deeper in guilt. "No of course not."  
  
"Tell me. I see blush all over you!" Hinata handed Sakura the tea.   
  
Sakura graciously took it. "Well, I had a fight-" She stopped. "Err... Disagreement with Sasuke-kun. And well, Neji lended me his shoulder. I- I don't want to say what I want to right now. I'm unsure of what I want."  
  
"You love my cousin?" Hinata asked sipping the tea.  
  
Sakura put the tea on the table and sighed. "I wish I knew. Sasuke just poured his heart to me in the hallway. Then I just blew him off." Sakura's lips trembled. "Oh Hinata!" She sobbed.  
  
Hinata saw her cue and sat next to Sakura and hugged her shoulders.   
  
Sakura continued. "I blew him off! How will he ever come back? I don't know what to do... He's so sensitive on the inside...*sniff sniff*"  
  
Hinata frowned. "I don't know either Sakura-chan... I'm not good at this. But I know one thing Sakura!"  
  
Sakura looked to Hinata. "What is it H-Hinata?" She said between sobs.  
  
Hinata gave a proud smile. "You be with the boy that accepts you for you. Next time your around one of them, ask your heart, it will tell you. It told me."  
  
Sakura bursted out laughing. "Thats the stupidest thing I've heard. But it made the most sense." She stopped laughing. "Thanks Hinata. Your so special... Oh! Lucky you! Naruto is your man now!"  
  
Hinata blushed and giggled. "I guess. Now if only he would stay."  
  
"I'm sure he will." They stopped for a pause. "Hey Hinata? How about you, Ino and I have a big sleep over! That would be so fun!"  
  
"Sleep over?"  
  
"Right... you've never been to a sleep over?" Hinata shook her head. "Okay, well, its kinda like a party! But only for girls! Okay?"  
  
Hinata nodded. "That sounds like fun."   
  
"This weekend?" Sakura asked.  
  
Hinata was thinking for a minute. "Yes. Thats good. I don't have practice this weekend! I'll ask my parents."   
  
"YEAH! High Five!" Sakura lifted her hand waiting for a big smack but Hinata just stared at her. "You have a lot to learn don't you?"  
  
Hinata nodded.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Thanks guys!" Sakura yelled before leaving the Hyuga house.  
  
Hinata waved back. Neji didn't, of course. He was peering at Sakura through the window. Sakura saw him and blew a kiss to him. He got startled and ran away from the window.  
  
"Its getting dark...." Sakura mumbled walking down the dirt road. Up ahead she saw a pair of head lights. A car. She squinted her eyes to see who it was. She couldn't figure it out until she was beside the car. Automatically before she passed the mysterious car the window rolled down.  
  
"Hey cutie." Sakura took a glance at the car. 'BMW... That voice...'.  
  
"I-Itachi?" She gasped.  
  
"No other. Hop in."  
  
Sakura jumped back. "You- You aren't going to kidnap me are you?" She asked uneasily.  
  
"If I wanted to kidnap you, I would've snatched you by now. Now get in." It was kind of a hostile voice, but Sakura could see he was trying to be polite.  
  
Sakura gave up and got in the car. It was clean and the engine sounded nice from inside. The cars interior was black leather. She looked to Itachi who began to back out of the Hyuga driveway. He was dressed in black, with (you know what color) shades.  
  
"Umm... Itachi?" She asked with her hands folded in her lap.  
  
"What?" He said annoyed.  
  
"Um, can I ask you something?"  
  
"What is it?" Getting more annoyed.  
  
"How do you know where I am and where my house is?" She asked timidly.  
  
He gave out a sigh. The car rolled into the road and began to drive. "Well, I know alot about you. Where you live, your locker number and combination. Your classes. Your friends. Don't worry I won't hurt them or you."   
  
Sakura was surprised. "How do you know all that?"  
  
"A little bird told me." He grinned evily.   
  
Sakura huffed. "Don't treat me like a baby! You tell me right now where you got this information from!"  
  
"Or what?"  
  
"I'll jump out of the car!"  
  
"Do it! Won't be my fault that you get mangled!" Sakura pouted. "Hmph. Just shut up and don't worry about where I get my information from. Just sit back and enjoy the ride."  
  
Sakura stopped pouting and went to her regular expression. She twidled the fingers in her lap looking outside the tinted window. She was content about getting a ride home, but she had a problem with who.  
  
"Your going over the speed limit." She pointed out.  
  
"Shut up girl. I know that." He replied. He slowed to look at the houses carefully. "Don't stay up to late studying girl." He came to a complete stop. She opened her door (kinda pissed).  
  
"Hey! My name is Sakura! Don't forget it boy!"  
  
He shook his pack of cigarettes. "Right... Sakura."   
  
She beamed and nodded her head in approval. "Thanks! Goodnite! I owe you one!" She took off for the door.  
  
"C'mere! I know how you can make it up!" He yelled softly lighting his cig. He got out of the car.  
  
She came over to him smiling. "Keep that smile on your face."  
  
"Thats it?"  
  
"Nah that ain't it." He bent down and kissed her. They held the passionate moment for while longer. He released her and lean on his car. Taking a long drag on his cig.  
  
Sakura went wide-eyed. Blushing like crazy. "Uh... um... What was that!?"  
  
"A kiss Sakura."  
  
She touched her lips. 'Itachi kissed me...'  
  
"Wanna another one?" He asked. She froze. Itachi laughed. "Your something else you know. I like you. How about me and you get a drink tommorow?"  
  
"I'm not allowed to drink...." Sakura said softly.  
  
"We'll meet again I suppose..." He whispered taking another long drag. He flicked the cig on the ground and stepped on it. "No need to rush. I like to take things slow also. Later cutie." He opened the car door and motioned for Sakura go to her door. She did as she was told and went into the dark house.  
  
Sakura's heart was still pounding. She turned on all the lights and put her book bag down. "Mom? Dad?" She noticed a note on the fridge.  
  
  
  
~* We are at your Aunts. Please take care of the house! Dinners in the oven sweetie!*~  
  
  
  
"Mom, Dad...." She growled. She flopped on the couch. After what happened she wasn't really hungry. 'I had my first real kiss, with a senior.... Sasuke's brother, a gangster.... Itachi.' Sakura badly wanted to call Ino and blab everything, but news would get around school that they were going out. Then Itachi would probably try to ignore her. Sakura didn't want that. She kind of liked Itachi. 'He lips are so soft and warm. Its nice.' A light blush filled her face and her heart began to pump again. 'Want to see him again. To feel his lips again. Maybe... Maybe I can be his girlfriend. I like him.' Her thoughts switched to her otherside. 'He could take me shopping! And I can maybe use his car when I get my license! Or maybe he can get me into the club! I can brag to all my friends! He can beat up all those bullies! I will be untouchable in school! Maybe... POPULAR!!!! WAH! I can be a popular girl! And if me and Itachi get really, really close we can maybe show our love....' She slapped herself. "Nasty thoughts! Nasty thoughts! Bad Sakura! BAD!'  
  
She lifted herself off the couch. "Wow!" She said outloud. "This will be great!" She stopped jumping around. "But what about Neji's feelings...?"  
  
Chappie 7: BUT I LOVE YOU! NO WAIT....  
  
  
  
  
  
*PLEASE REVIEW! I WANNA KNOW WHO YOU'D LIKE THE BEST! We must untangle this web of love! RadicaL, I will use your idea soon! Just hold on! It was very cute! (The lil Kakashi thing) I hope I remember it. My memory is HORRIBLE! Gosh... um anyway! My cat chases shadows! (Whats that gotta do with anything?) In my next chapter I'll tell you how I almost got killed the day before my B-day! Well, Mrs. Kusanagi is signing off again! And as always, Love you!*(sorry for any mistakes on names!) 


	7. I Love You! Wait

*Hi guys! Whats up?! Thanks for the reviews so far! You all are so kind! ^.^ I love you all! And that comes from the heart! Thank you all for being with me so far on this fanfic! For standing all the boring and stupid parts! Thank you! (bursts out and cries) You all have made me so strong! My conclusion? Keep reviewing so I can keep loving you all! DISCLAIMER: NARUTO? DON'T OWN IT. NOPE.....* (How I got killed is at the bottom)  
  
Sorry dragon18! Thank you! ^^  
  
  
  
Chappie 7: I LOVE YOU! WAIT.....  
  
Sakura opened her eyes slowly. She was facing the roof of her room. She sighed a bit knowing that she has to get up. Her pink covers shifted a bit as she lifted herself off the bed. She looked over to her tulip that Itachi had gave her. It was still beautiful to her.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
First period was unruly as usual. Iruka was trying to calm them down to teach English, but he had to resort to violence. (Yard stick)  
  
Sakura looked at her notebook. She was too busy thinking to mind the noise. Naruto came over to her.  
  
"Whats wrong Sakura-chan?" He asked impaitiently. Sakura ignored him. She didn't want to talk to the clueless right now. But he insisted that he should know. "Tell me Sakura! Whats wrong!? Onneeeggaaiii!!!??"  
  
Sakura had enough. She punched him and he magically sailed out the window. (?) Hinata screamed and ran outside to seek her injured love.   
  
"Naruto! Naruto!" Hinata yelled outside the building. She clutched the pass Iruka gave her. 'I hope he's alright. He shouldn't bother Sakura when she's like that...'   
  
"Hinata!!!" Called a voice behind her. Hinata twirled to find Naruto hanging in a tree.   
  
"Wah! Naruto-kun!" She screamed running to him. "Are you okay? Does it hurt? Can you get down?"   
  
"Yeah, I'm okay... Just help me get out please." Hinata hurridly made her way up in the tree. She stood on the branch where Naruto was hanging by his pants. Hinata gently cut the branch with her pocket knife. (yeah she carries one!) Naruto hit the ground.  
  
"Naruto! I'm sorry!" Hinata said uneasily.  
  
Naruto got up and patted himself off. "Its okay!" Hinata smiled and giggled. "You might wanna get down. I can see your-"  
  
"Ack!" Hinata pulled her skirt down. "Naruto!" She blushed and lost her balance. "WAHH!!" She fell right into Naruto's arms.   
  
Naruto caught her but he lost his balance. They both fell to the ground. "Hinata.... Your so small.... But your heavy...."  
  
"N-Naruto!" She blushed beside him breathing hard. "Thank you Naruto-kun..."  
  
Naruto rolled over to look into her eyes. "I-Its okay. Thats what I'm here for. But I should be thanking you!"  
  
Hinata sat on her knees. "I guess. Not really though." This was a dream. Alone outside in the warm breeze with the love of her life. Just her and him.  
  
Naruto looked to the sky. "Umm..."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Were you always um... In love with me?"  
  
Hinata looked to the sky with him. She couldn't say it! It was embarassing! But Naruto did gain the guts to ask her. It was only fair that she answered. "Well, ever since I saw you. And the way you acted, you were always different. Just not apart of everyone else. You would look and feel things differently. You were to say, unique. Thats why I liked you. Compared to the others.... your a breath of fresh air."  
  
Naruto glanced at Hinata. She closed her eyes to the sky. Hinata felt the breeze run through her hair, Naruto blushed. He never noticed how beautiful Hinata was before. Not until now. She had told him everything that was inside her heart. For years she had adored him. Naruto finally felt guilty for not noticing it until she had to tell him.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I wonder what happened to Naruto and Hinata..." Sakura whispered in her history class. Ino was beside her trying to hear what she what she was talking about.   
  
"You like him or something?" Ino whispered happily.  
  
"Of course not! He's just a friend!" Sakura said harshly. "Besides, I have someone else on my mind."  
  
"Oohh...Tell me who." Ino cooed next to Sakura in the back of the classroom.  
  
Sakura blushed. "Well, he's quiet. Sensitive... Strong...*sigh* I don't know where to begin!"   
  
Ino sweatdropped. "All the guys you like are like that!"   
  
Sakura thought for a minute. She was right. "Eh heh heh. Sorry. Well, he does belong in a clan!"  
  
Ino banged her head on the table. "The two people I have in mind ARE IN A CLAN!" She whispered loudly.   
  
"Well, I umm... Don't worry about it!"  
  
"Whatta mean don't-! Its Neji! You whore!" Ino huffed.  
  
"Why are you getting mad!? You don't like the boy!" Sakura raised her voice a bit.   
  
"Your right I don't!" Ino got a little louder also. The class began to wonder who was talking. They all turned to the back.  
  
"Good!" Sakura said loud enough the teacher could hear. "Your the one who likes Shikamaru!"  
  
Ino's mouth hung open like the rest of the class. Shikamaru blushed. He had no idea what was going on. He just heard that one sentence.  
  
Ino turned a shade of red that looked kind of maroon. "Ep!" She sqeaked looking to Shikamaru. "Sakura! How could you!"  
  
Sakura who was frightened said nothing. Ino's mother came over to them. "Is their a problem ladies? Ino-poo?"  
  
"No ma'am...." They both said in unison.   
  
Yamanaka smiled cheerfully. "Good." She turned to go up the aisle but then went back down. "I didn't know you liked Shikamaru! Oh baby!" She sqealed hugging her daughter tightly.   
  
"MOM!" Ino's whole face turned a red that no one has ever seen. "Stop it!"  
  
She let go of her daughter and looked to Shikamaru who gulped. "Would you like to come over for dinner tonight Shika dear?"   
  
Shikamaru couldn't manage to say anything. "Uh umm...." The class giggled at this embarassing seen. Shikamaru finally noticed where he was. "No! I'm sorry Mrs. Yamanaka!" He finally said. Of course he didn't have anything better to do, but he didn't want the whole school knowing he was going with Ino. It was too embarassing and uncool for his cool attitude. (^.^)   
  
Ino was embarassed by all of this, and she could see why Shikamaru would say no. But still it kind of hurt her. 'Whats, whats wrong with going over my house for dinner?' Ino looked at the ground sadly as her mother made her way back up to the front and began speaking again. 'Shikamaru....' She pleaded in her mind.   
  
Meanwhile Shikamaru looked sad himself. He had no idea that beautiful Ino had a crush on him. He wanted to clear this up. So he got to writing a letter.  
  
Sakura just looked at the roof. This was all her fault. Now she had caused a tension between Ino and Shikamaru. 'Oh no. What have I done? I.... I need to.... I need to go pee.'(what the!?) She raised her hand. "Excuse me! Umm... Mrs.Yamanaka!"  
  
Yamanaka turned her attention to Sakura. "Yes Sakura?"  
  
Sakura blushed a bit. "Ca- can I use the restroom?"  
  
"Sure honey. The pass is on my desk." Yamanaka went back to teaching.   
  
Sakura looked to Ino who glanced at her back with a mean face. 'Oh dear... She must be mad at me. Maybe I can appologize in gym.' She got up from her chair and walked over to (the most beautiful, admirable) teachers desk. (I wanna teachers desk!! WAH!)  
  
She grabbed the pass and headed out the door. After using the restroom, she decided to look for Hinata and Naruto. (get back to class!) She wandered outside in the parking lot. She saw a figure walk behind the building. "Uh? Was that Naruto or Hinata?" She asked herself taking off.   
  
When she got around the corner, the figure disappeared around the next corner. Sakura got angry and yelled. "HEY YOU! STOP!" She ran after the mysterious figure.  
  
She turned the corner and ran slam into it. The figure grabbed her around her body and fell towards the ground and they began to roll down a hill together.  
  
Sakura thought she was being kidnapped. 'Oh no.... Whoever this is wants to kill me... I see it in the headlines now!'  
  
~* GIRL DIES IN THE BACK OF KONOHA SCHOOL FOR UNKNOWN REASON*~  
  
  
  
They both skidded to a halt. The man or woman had a mask on. Sakura figured it was a man because of the structure. They both breathed hard from the fall. She looked at the stranger on top of her.  
  
"Please don't kill me...." Sakura said slowly with a little quake in her voice. "I just went to find my friends and-" She stopped seeing that he wouldn't kill her with that mask on.   
  
Sakura reached up and slowly pulled off the mask. She pursed her lips trying to figure out who it was before hand.   
  
"Itachi..." Sakura sighed.  
  
Itachi smiled. (AWWWW!!! XD) "Can't get anything past you..." He lowered to brush his lips to hers. "Sakura-chan...."  
  
Sakura closed her eyes halfway enjoying his butterfly kisses on her neck. She giggled a bit. "St- Stop.... that tickles." (ITACHI IS SOOO OOC!)  
  
"Wo ai ni..." Itachi whispered gently tickling her ear.  
  
"Whats that mean?" She asked smiling and recovering from laughing.  
  
"Heh... I'll see you later!" He jumped off her and walked away. Leaving a stumped (but happy) Sakura. She got up blushing feeling her neck where Itachi had his precious lips. She watched the mysterious boy wander and disappear into the trees.   
  
"Sakura! C'mon!" Hinata and Naruto called. "What are you doing down there?"  
  
Sakura looked up the hill where her classmates are. She walked up the hill. "I was looking for you guys!"   
  
"Oh! Well c'mon! Its 4th period! Kakashi will kill us if we don't get there on time!"  
  
Sakura chuckled. 'Yeah right....'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Alright you lil freaks! Settle down!" Kakashi happily chirped with his favorite book in his hand. He had a red jacket along with his red sweat pants on. Sunglasses with his black turtle neck stopping above his nose (gotta hide that beautiful face!). "I'm gonna teach you a thing or two about that game called basketball."  
  
(uh oh RadicalL!)   
  
Everyone rolled their eyes. Hinata sat beside Naruto giggling silently. Neji wasn't too thrilled. Sakura and Ino just had a awkward silence between the them. While the others halfway paid attention.   
  
He whistled to get their attention. He suceeded. Suceeded in scaring them awake.  
  
"Okie dokie! Lets get started." He said out loud so everyone in the gym could hear. "We are going to practice our lay-ups!"   
  
The whole class moaned. Boooorrriiinnnggg....  
  
"Shut-up!" He said reading his book. Without taking his eyes off the book, he kicked the ball up off the ground and caught it with his arm. His arm tilted and ran down onto his hand then he walked up to the hoop and just through it in. Net. The whole class 'ooohhh' and 'awed' having sudden intrest in the hot teacher. He caught it (still reading) and rolled the ball from one arm to another across his back then it rolled down his body and with his ankle he kicked to Sasuke. "Sasuke.... Show us a lay-up."   
  
Sasuke got up from the bleachers and went over to his teacher growling.  
  
All the girls in the class giggled amongst themselves as the boys sulked.   
  
Kakashi was planning to block Sasuke from the hoop. But if you know Sasuke, he's not having it.  
  
He bounced the ball a couple of times between his legs a few times to warm up. He crouched to the ground so Kakashi wouldn't be able to easily get the ball.  
  
As fast as lighting can it the ground and come back up, Sasuke charged for the hoop. Boucing the ball to stay within the rules he dodged Kakashi to the right. Kakashi blocked him and Sasuke slid under his legs to get to the other side. (still bouncing the ball! He's safe!) With a turn of grace Sasuke landed the ball into the hoop. Another complete net.  
  
And the girls sqealed. "YAY! Sasuke!" or "Sasuke your so cool!"   
  
Sasuke let the ball bounce to the floor. Kakashi was quite impressed. He never expected him to go under him since he was too tall.   
  
When Sasuke sat down very satisfyed at his display Ino rushed over. "Sasuke that was amazing!" She hugged him.   
  
Having a conditioned reaction Sakura came over. "Let go of him Ino-pig!"   
  
Ino looked toward Sakura. "Hmph! FYI, I'm still mad at you for this moring!" Sakura whimpered. "And besides... You like Neji!"   
  
Sakura gasped. Neji wasn't listening. He was paying attention to Kakashi ramble on about Basketball (he doesn't know how to play).  
  
Sakura pouted while Sasuke glanced at her uneasily. Ino continued with a sly smile on her face. "Don't you? I saw you two getting ready to kiss. You must really like him... to kiss him."   
  
Sakura's anger boiled. 'How could you tell Sasuke all that? I deserve it, but two wrongs don't make a right!' Ino cackled while Sasuke tried to ignore it.   
  
Sakura got on the floor and grabbed Sasuke's hands. "You don't believe her do you?" She pleaded. The whole class turned.  
  
Shikamaru laughed to one of his buddies. "This kinda thing happened in History class..."  
  
Sasuke looked to Sakura blushing a tint darker. Almost noticable. "I- I don't." He said with a sigh. Ino gasped and turned white.  
  
"Sasuke-kun! I saw them! I swear I did!" Ino screeched.  
  
Sakura hugged Sasuke's hips. "I'm glad..." Sasuke made a uncomfortable grunt meaning 'Please get off me....'. She sat beside him opposite of Ino. "But we do need to talk..."   
  
Sasuke looked surprised for once. Sakura sadly looked at the floor. He said nothing but he took his hand and lifted her head up. Gesturing to keep her head up. ^^ She smiled.  
  
Ino made a really mean nasty face. "Hmph."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura was in the hallway making her way over to her locker where she would meet Sasuke.   
  
She saw him come over. Her heart raced as she tried to open her locker.   
  
"Hey, what did you want to talk about?" He asked cooly.   
  
Sakura hesitated. "I know that.... I've liked-.... loved you from the beginning. But I... I want to let go of you. I just wanted to tell you that." She turned to her locker. She wanted to cry, but not in front of Sasuke. "You always ignore me. I found someone. He doesn't ignore me either. In fact he shows his feelings to me. I can see it, when he looks at me."  
  
Sasuke just stared at her back. He gave a grunt and began to walk to his class. Sakura noticed that her moved. "Sasuke! COME BACK!" She commanded almost angry. The whole hallway of students silenced.  
  
She teared up but tried to supressed the emotion. "I just ask one thing Sasuke.... Why is your heart closed?"  
  
Sasuke answered simply. "Its not." The he began his pace again.  
  
Sakura glanced at the boy walking off. Away, forever.  
  
  
  
Forever. Never to come back.   
  
  
  
She struggled with her locker and swung it open. A bouquet of roses came out and landed on her head.  
  
"OW! What the heck!" She patted her hair pack and picked up the flowers. "Umm.... Its a mix of red and yellow. Love and friendship?" She found the tag.   
  
'Sasuke....' She thought....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At lunch everyone chattered happily at the new gossip. Now that eveyone knows about who Sakura and Ino likes. Gossip spreads like butter on bread.  
  
Ino sat beside Sasuke (usual) while Sakura sat with Neji.  
  
For the last couple of days, Sakura makes him lunch and helps him study.  
  
She stuffed a finger sandwhich in her mouth. She said nothing flipping the pages of her science book. Neji looked up from his writing to watch her eat peacefully.  
  
She caught his gaze. "Uh..." She blushed. "What?"  
  
Neji shook his head and went back to his studies. Sasuke watched them from afar. Sulking at Neji. His rival had something he didn't. Sakura.  
  
"Sakura..." Neji asked.   
  
"Yes?" She said stuffing another in her mouth.   
  
"The lunch is.... good. How many have you wasted on Sasuke?"   
  
Sakura smiled. "Too many to count. I'm so happy that you like them." She giggled with some pink on her face. "I'm happy cooking it, if someone enjoys it. Even though, my education comes first..." Her hands held her hot cheeks. "But I want to be a good wife...to...someone special..."  
  
Neji quickly looked back down to his notebook. Hoping that he could be a candidate. He loved her cooking, her walk, her talk. Her mind compares to nothing on the earth. And the way she carries herself... He couldn't lose her.  
  
He continued complimenting her. "Its scrumptious. Better than my Moms... you could be a great...." Neji paused. "...mom...."   
  
Sakura paused also. There was a silence between them. It wasn't a uncomfortable one. They loved the company of each other. Sakura blushed and took a tiny bite out of her sandwhich. 'I feel so weak now...' Sakura thought. 'I feel like I'm out in the open, so vunerable. Is this what it feels like falling in love?' Her heart pounded a bit as she stared at Neji's masculine figure. 'He is cute. And he's quiet. I think he likes me...' She pursed her lips and continued her work.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, why did you guys disppear like that?" Sakura asked at home on her phone.   
  
Hinata was on the other line. "Well, Naruto-kun and I took a walk. We both got in trouble, but Iruka let us off easy."  
  
"So how'd your parents take it?"  
  
"They took it alright. I never get into much trouble so they don't mind a bit. Neji was a little nervous about me spending time with Naruto. He'll aprove of him, I'm sure." Hinata giggled happily.  
  
"Aprove!? But your so young! Don't you think that a little in the future?"  
  
"Well...."  
  
"Hinata!" Sakura sqealed. She calmed. "Well, what did you all talk about?"  
  
"About... well, everything. What we wanted out of our relationship and what to expect in the future."  
  
"Hinata! Thats so... umm... Mature! Are you sure it was Naruto! Thats too grown for him!"  
  
"No. Actually he was serious about it!"  
  
"Wow." Sakura gasped. "What else did you talk about?"  
  
Hinata giggled. "Why do you want to know? You wanna go out with Naruto now that he's serious?!"  
  
Sakura fell out laughing and fell off the bed. "No! Why...*giggle* What would I want that? Yuck! But." Her voice was calm and collective now. Sakura had her legs resting on the bed and her body on the floor. "Hinata?"  
  
"Yes Sakura-chan?"  
  
"I think I do like your cousin. He said, I could be a good mother."  
  
"What! He did? Thats strange of him." Hinata admitted.  
  
"I know... We also, almost kissed." Sakura could hear Hinata cough on the other side.  
  
"You what!?"  
  
"We almost kissed Hinata!" Sakura cooed.  
  
"With my stupid cousin!?" Sakura could hear someone fall in the backround. It was probably Neji falling off his pull up bar. (he does upside down situps while loading a gun blind folded! ^^ J/K)  
  
Hinata heared Hinata scream. "Kyah! Are you okay Neji?!" Sakura heard her put the phone down and a few whispers in the back.  
  
Sakura turned the volume up on her phone. Still couldn't hear. 'WHAT AM I DOING!?' Sakura asked herself. She turned the volume back down now that she hear Hinata come over.  
  
"Look I got to go. Neji hurt his head. He heard us talking about him."  
  
"Oh dear! Tell him I'm sorry!"  
  
"okay okay.... Calm down." She enhanced her voice so Neji could hear. "NO NEED TO WORRY SO MUCH SAKURA.... HE'S FINE. GOSH YOU WORRY ABOUT HIm TOO MUCH. OF COURSE HE LIKES YOU!"  
  
Sakura almost choked the phone. "HINATA!" Sakura could hear footsteps come toward Hinata then she heard the phone slam down.  
  
Sakura gladly cut off her phone as well. 'Hmmm... He must've been embarassed. Hinata is something else now that she has a boyfriend. But Naruto, being serious? I wonder if he likes Hinata. I hope so. And I hope it lasts.... I really do. If it doesn't..." Sakura laid on her bed. And drifted halfway to sleep. "If it doesn't... I wonder...."  
  
Chappie 8: BUT NEJI! IT'S JUST A HICKEY!  
  
*HEYAS! ^^ Time to tell how I was killed! Well, I was a restaurant (I won't tell you which, I don't wanna get in trouble!) ANYWAY! I was there! And I was eating this delicious Mexican Rice Bowl when I found a skewer in it! DO YOU KNOW WHAT COULD'VE HAPPENED IF I ATE IT!? Right before my B-day too! GRR! My nice brother raised hell up in there (not really). He demanded the Manager. So the manager walked on over and made a deal that my meal was free of charge! ^^ YAY! My last dinner when I was 14 was free! Whatta way to go! Yay Willi-chan! (HE'S SINGLE LADIES! HE PLAYS FOOTBALL AND LOVES VIDEO GAMES! HE REALLY SWEET AND HE WILL FIGHT FOR YOU TO THE DEATH! COME AND GET UM!) Ha ha ha ha.Suckers... Anyway! please review! I beg you! They give me strength! Thank you! Well, Mrs. Kusanagi is signing off again! And as always, love you!* 


	8. But Neji! Its Just A Hickey

*Whats up everyone! ^^Itachi is showing weakness! SWEETNESS IS HIS WEAKNESS! Bwa ha ha ha ha! Thank you again for those who reviewed! YAY! YAY! So nice so nice! Anyway! Whats up with that? (Shizuma's favorite line) OH YEAH! Daisaku is still Shizuma's lackey! Don't worry Gothofvengance! Of course if Ryoko asked he'd switch sides! Ha ha ha ha! (SHHH! Keep my hubby a secret!) Bwa ha ha ha! Lets get on with the fic! DISCLAIMER: UH....DUH! I DON'T OWN IT! gosh...*  
  
  
  
Chappie 8: BUT NEJI! ITS JUST A HICKEY!  
  
  
  
Sakura woke up bright and early for Thursday morning. She had a test in Science class. She planned to study with Neji in 1st period so they could sharpen up.   
  
She ran downstairs after accomplishing all of her hygenic needs. "Hey mom?" Sakura asked politely sitting down waiting for breakfast.  
  
"Yes dear?" Her mom asked sitting a bagel and some orange juice in front of the child.  
  
"Well, me and the girls were planning to have a sleep over this weekend. Can we?"  
  
Her mother looked happily at her daughter. "Of course you can poo."  
  
She pumped her fists in the air. "YES!"  
  
"Now where is this going to be?"   
  
Sakura thought for a minute. "I guess it will be, at the Hyuga dojo!"  
  
"Will Ino dear be there?"   
  
"I guess. I'm not sure." Sakura thought 'Oh, I forgot that we had another fight. Darn. I have to apologize.' Sakura quickly ate her breakfast and headed out the door.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Neji, thats not right.." Sakura said checking Neji's homework in first period. "You got all of them right except one! Congradulations! All that studying did help."  
  
Neji grinned to himself. His grades in Science had gone through the roof ever since he had been studying with her.   
  
Ino sat in her desk looking at the two. 'Hmph. Well isn't she giddy with him? They do compliment each other. Still,' She felt a tap on her shoulder. "What do you want Choji?" She asked with out turning.  
  
"Umm... I wrote this for you." Said a fimilar voice. Ino turned. It was Shikamaru. He had sat back in his seat. Ino turned back to her desk. The letter sat gently in her hand. She glanced back to him and opened the letter.  
  
  
  
~* Dear Ino,   
  
  
  
Hey Ino. I'm sorry I couldn't stay for dinner. I would love to if everyone didn't know. Well, I was thinking. If you really liked me you'd tell me. Lets say, after school at the gate? We can talk.   
  
Shika*~  
  
  
  
Ino blushed. "Shika...."   
  
"Whats that?" Hinata asked Ino over her shoulder.   
  
"Nothin!" Ino crumpled the paper and stuffed it in her bag. "What do you want!?" She asked fustrated.  
  
"Nothing. So um... Are you going to the sleep over that Sakura has planned for the both of us?" Hinata asked sweetly.  
  
"I might." Ino growled. She heard about this plan before the fight they had. "I would go, as long as she apologizes for what she did to me." Ino crossed her arms and legs and huffed.  
  
"I'm sure she will." Hinata said. "She's a nice person."  
  
"I know that! But how can a nice person embarass me like that!" Ino banged her head on the desk. (she likes doing that huh?)   
  
"I dunno!" Hinata shrugged.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
In the hallway outside the classroom Neji and Sakura talked before the test.   
  
"You'll be fine Neji..." Sakura said gently resting her hand on his arm to comfort him.   
  
Neji blushed. "I guess... Shall we go in?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Ladies first!" Sakura nodded and went in.   
  
Oni smiled at everone. "Hello! Test time! You'll have at least one every week. So sit down and take it!"  
  
The class silently moaned as Shikamaru passed out the test. Oni made him. Of course he didn't want to do it!  
  
Shika made his way over to Sakura. "Hey Sakura?" He whispered trying not to draw the attention of the strict Oni.  
  
Sakura looked up to him from her test. "Yes?"  
  
"Umm... Has Ino said anything? You know about me?" He looked to the side trying to avoid Sakura's smile.   
  
Sakura felt like she was going to fall out her seat laughing. Shikamaru does like Ino! She wanted to tell him all sorts of things Ino has told her about Shikamaru, but its better to make him wonder. "Nope. Not a thing."  
  
Shikamaru looked sad. "Oh."  
  
Sakura smiled. "Don't worry Shika! I'm sure if you tell her, she'll tell you! Believe me."  
  
Shikamaru nodded and continued to pass out the papers.   
  
"Neji!" Sakura whispered across Hinata.   
  
Neji looked at her. Sakura held a thumbs-up. Neji did the same.   
  
Hinata giggled at the two.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"That test was easy huh Neji?" Sakura asked Neji after class.   
  
"Yeah I guess." Neji concurred. "See you in 4th period."  
  
Sakura nodded. She was at her locker when he walked over. Sakura had FINALLY got used to her lock. She opened her locker and tried to find the books she needed for History class. She fiddled around trying to find it, but she couldn't! She had put it exactly at the bottom! She swore it was there! Sakura decided that she was going insane and checked her top compartment.  
  
And there it was! Her history book. At the top. 'I didn't put it there! I swore it was at the bottom!' She thought. 'Oh yeah... I've gone insane...'  
  
In history class everything was very quiet from the awkwardness of yesterday.   
  
Sakura looked to Ino. "Okay... I'm sorry Ino!" Sakura whispered.  
  
"Hmph. I'm not buying it!" Ino huffed. She looked back to her book.  
  
Sakura got kind of pissed. "Hrrr.... Ino! I apologize!" She threw a ball of paper at her.   
  
"Ow! Sakura! It doesn't sound sincere coming from a violent chick like you!"  
  
"I am not violent you self-obessed floozy!" (ohh...fighting words....)  
  
Ino stuck out her tongue. "At least I don't have a huge gigantic mumbo jumbo forehead!"  
  
Sakura kept to herself after that. 'Fine...' She thought angrily. "If she doesn't want to accept my apology... Then thats her loss! There is no way I'm going to let her ruin my fun this weekend! Hinata and I are going to have a wonderful time...without her!' Sakura was holding her pencil the whole time and accidentally broke it in half with her fists.  
  
"Sakura-chan? Whats wrong?" Naruto asked actually scared of her.  
  
"Nothing... I just..." Sakura smiled weakly. "Nothing."   
  
Naruto didn't push her to the limit this time because he didn't want to end up in a tree again.   
  
Sakura opened her book that she had the hardest time finding. Only to find that there was a pressed flower in it.   
  
"What the..." It had a ribbon attached for a cute accent. "Beautiful..."   
  
Ino and Naruto glanced at the mysterious flower. "Whats that?" Ino asked forgeting about the situation they were just in.  
  
Sakura slit her eyes at Ino. "Why do you want to know?"  
  
Ino pouted. "Well don't tell me then!"   
  
Sakura smiled. "I know who its from!"   
  
"WHO!?" Ino and Naruto whispered loudly in unison.  
  
"Neji!" Sakura hugged the flower. "Its from Neji...."  
  
Naruto and Ino looked at each other.   
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Do you and Neji have something going on?" Ino asked rudely to Sakura.   
  
Sakura put her uniform back on from gym. "No. Why?"  
  
"Your getting flowers from him!" Ino yelled at the top of her lungs.   
  
"Well, thats just his way of saying thank you from him I guess." Sakura blushed smiling childishly.Ino growled and hit her with her towel. "Ow! INO!"  
  
"Stop hitting people with towels Ino..." Kakashi said waltzing in the locker room like he owned it. All the girls stared at him in disgust. "How are you guys doing?" He asked chipper.  
  
The ground began to rumble. Now we take you to a pretty scene of flowers for I cannot describe how they beat Kakashi up. (Too heart breaking maybe?)  
  
"Hrrr hrr...." Ino growled. Kakashi was tied upside down in the shower room blind folded. "That'll teach you, you pervert!" She went out of the shower room and closed the door. She hung a sign on the door that says 'DO NOT ENTER. RODENT PROBLEM'   
  
She smacked her hands together in triumph. "Lets go ladies."  
  
"Yes ma'am!" The lot all said.  
  
In the hallway....  
  
"I'm sick of him peeping at us every single day!" Ino yelped.  
  
"I think its nice." Sakura admitted blushing. "Its nice seeing an older man interested in you. That means.... your like, cute!"  
  
Ino cracked. "HOW CAN YOU THINK THATS NICE?!"  
  
"Just told you!" Sakura snapped.  
  
Ino sighed. "I think its gross."  
  
"I think you have a crush! Secretly you like him peeping at you, and you like hitting him and hanging him upside down... and blind folding him. Then tickling him until he faints."  
  
"Uhh.." Ino blushed. "Oh my gawd... How can you form your mouth to say that?!"  
  
Sakura giggled. "He is hot you know!"   
  
"Well...." Ino rolled her eyes.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lunch everyone was fine. Sakura sat across from Neji, but Ino sat beside Sakura.   
  
"Why are you watching me Ino?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Neji... do you like like Saukra?" Ino asked with her mouth full of rice cakes.  
  
"No. I just like her as a friend. Nothing more, nothing less." Neji said calmly.   
  
Ino continued. "I mean, you give her flowers, she gives you lunch. Your always studying with her. I'm just suspicious."  
  
"Get out of our business!" Sakura angrily hissed.  
  
Ino smiled swallowing her food. "Ohhh... 'ours' huh?"  
  
"What are you trying to prove?!"   
  
"Oh... nothing much." Ino sipped her can of apple juice.   
  
Hinata came over with her coat covering on. Her hood was up.  
  
"Hinata..." Sakura started. "I know its not raining in here."  
  
Hinata blushed. "I'm just cold. Thats all." She said merrily. Almost too merrily. Neji stared at her confused. Then went back to his studies. "Well, umm.... I'm going to class early! See you guys later!" With that she left as fast as she came.  
  
"Strange..." Ino and Sakura said. Neji said nothing and continued with his meal. "So um..." Ino said fidgeting. "Is this sleep over suppose to be this weekend?"   
  
Sakura smiled. 'She must've accepted my apology!' Sakura nodded. "Its at his house." She pointed to the oblivious Neji.  
  
Ino almost choked. "WHAT!? You do have a thing for him!"  
  
"I do not!" Sakura pushed Ino out her seat.   
  
Neji looked up and saw only a blushing Sakura. He looked under the table and found Ino.  
  
"Take a picture Neji, it'd last longer." Ino said calmly on the ground.  
  
He said nothing but he quickly sat back up. "What was that all about?"  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes. "I have no idea."   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
  
Sakura was on her way back home when she finally saw Hinata. She had her hood on again. Usually Sakura thought that Naruto would walk her home. Plus, another strange thing, Hinata wasn't in the right direction to her house.   
  
"Hinata!" Sakura shouted.   
  
Hinata speed up trying not to show her face. "Don't come after me Sakura-chan..."  
  
"No! Hinata! Wait!" Sakura sped up to the point where she was running. Sakura finally caught up to her and pulled Hinata by her jacket.   
  
"NO! Sakura-chan!"   
  
Sakura saw what she was hiding. "Hinata...."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Ino waited restlessly by the gate. 'Where are you Shikamaru? I knew you'd do this. It was just a big joke...' Ino sighed. 'Its been 30 minutes. Noway I'm gonna wait here.' She got off the gate where she was resting her back and started to walk. Well, thats until she heard a voice.  
  
"INO WAIT! Don't go!" It was Shikamaru.  
  
Ino turned. "Shika!"   
  
Shikamaru had the same uniform on but he had a mop in his hand. "Sorry! I had to clean this lady's classroom cause I slept during her test." (*cough* Oni...)  
  
"Well, in that case its okay..." Ino blushed clutching her bag. Shikamaru was silent. "What did you want to talk about Shikamaru?" Ino asked innocently pretending like she didn't know.  
  
"Us, Ino. I just wanted to know if you have feelings for me thats all." He scratched the back of his head feeling awkward. "Ino... I like you....a lot...."  
  
Ino held in her sigh of relief. "You....you do?"  
  
"What do you think? I want to know what you feel. Its up to you now..."  
  
Ino pursed her lips. "Shika, do you want to come over for dinner?" She grabbed his hand.  
  
Shikamaru jumped. "Do I?!" He replied excitedly.  
  
Ino laughed. "Good. That'll be our first date. Tonight at 7, make sure you be there!" Ino said running off.  
  
"Okay!" Shikamaru yelled behind her. He chuckled and went the opposite direction.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Hinata...Is that a-!" Sakura stared.  
  
"Yes it is! Leave me alone!" Hinata snapped. She felt the red mark on her neck.  
  
"Hinata..." Sakura backed away from the furious Hinata.   
  
"I'm sorry Sakura...." Hinata mumbled. She whimpered and started to cry. "Naruto did it. He kissed me on the neck a little to hard." She laughed a bit on that part. "I know he didn't mean any harm. But I can't go home like this. Neji and my family would hang me. I'm not allowed to have that kind of contact with a person. Especially Naruto."  
  
"They wouldn't understand?" Sakura bit her lip.  
  
"I'm the heiress to a Dojo! They'd never understand unless I have an arranged marriage. Besides they've heard of Naruto and his ways. They don't even want me near him.... And now..." Hinata covered her eyes to cry.   
  
"Hinata.... I tell you what. I'll be beside you." Hinata looked up to Sakura. She smiled to the little girl. "I'll take you home, and, if you get yelled at...I'll be with you."  
  
Hinata hugged Sakura. "Sakura! Sakura! Sakura!" She said weeping all over again. "Thank you!"  
  
Sakura thought to herself. 'Naruto should be doing this with her. Not me. But I guess, he feels like she does. He made a huge mistake.'  
  
They arrived at the Hyuga Dojo about 20 minutes later. Hinata walked in with the jacket wrapped around her neck. Sakura came in and took her shoes off.   
  
Neji came from the back. He was working out so he had his shirt off! (*drool*)  
  
Sakura blushed blood red and covered her eyes with her bag. "Hi Neji!" She giggled embarassed.   
  
Neji tried to ignore her! He was embarassed for her to catch him like this. He walked to Hinata. "Your late. Show me your neck...."  
  
Hinata trembled. "Neji...If I show you, promise me you won't get mad! Please..."  
  
Neji said nothing but he motioned her to take it off. He gripped his kendo (kendo?) stick tightly. It looked like he wanted to hit Hinata. But Sakura was on guard.  
  
Hinata revealed the red bruise on her neck. Her hickey! Neji didn't even blink. "Who's it from?"  
  
"Uzumaki Naruto."  
  
He grunted. "You'll be in big trouble. Good thing the parents left for a vacation this evening."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"You came home so late, they couldn't wait for you. They had a plane to catch. They also said that you can have company this weekend alone."  
  
Hinata got cheerful. "Please promise you won't tell them!"  
  
Neji nodded and went back to his training.   
  
"HINATA!" Sakura sqealed.   
  
"Sakura! Were safe!"   
  
"Yes!" Sakura replied.   
  
Chappie 9: SLEEP OVER! INO FINDS THE AFFAIR!   
  
*Whats up my beautiful peeps! I love the reviews! It keeps me going! I never dreamed of getting this many! Please keep reviewing! I look forward to each and every one! And I save them all! *sigh* ANYWAY! Whoa...I'm kinda confused now. So many people want Itachi, the the others want Neji then others want Sasuke! WHOO WEE! I HAD A VISION! Think about it, what if Sasuke found his brother creeping with Sakura!? OH! Idea! I just got it! The evil stuff never ends....Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Well Mrs. Kusanagi is signing off again. And as always love you!* 


	9. Sleep Over! Ino knows the affair!

*Hey peeps! WOW! Lots of peeps new it was Chinese! HEY! lakergurl262, you won a brand new car for being the first!(J/k bout the car thing!) Yes... Wo ai ni means 'I love you' in Chinese! Anyone who likes Fushigi Yugi should know(or the lucky peeps who get to study it!) Some mean person, who will remain nameless, thought it was stupid. *sigh* So disappointed. He should check it before he reck it! I thought it was cute! Me wuv China! Anyway! Lets get on with the fic for crissake! I talk too much! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO AND THATS FINAL! Thank you brechan()! Your so lucky! Yes! I do read Real Bout High School! I want the 6th volume! Waaaahhh!*  
  
Chappie 9: SLEEP OVER! INO KNOWS THE AFFAIR!  
  
'Friday went by fast. It was now Saturday.' Sakura wrote in her journal. 'Of course, Hinata got in trouble for having a hickey on her neck... She got detention for the first time. Naruto was by her side all the way. He said that if she was going, he was going. Later on that day in the detention hall, they escaped through a window. Naruto is a bad influence on her. She'll be just fine though. They make a cute couple. I'm glad her dream came true... I'm unsure of mine.' Sakura stopped writing when she saw Ino looking over her shoulder.  
  
"Who's Itachi?" Ino asked seeing the other page where Sakura had described him.   
  
"WAHH!!" Sakura fell out of her chair. "What are you doing!?" She came out from under her desk where she landed.   
  
"Well dumb dumb.... Were are going to Hinata's for this sleep over you planned. Whos Itachi?"  
  
"Oh... Um no one! Just a fake character I made up! I got my bags, lets go."  
  
Ino wasn't sure if she was lying or telling the truth. "Alright." She agreed and walked out her door. "I'm going to wait outside!"  
  
"Okay!" Sakura agreed digging in her closet. In a rush she gathered all her make-up, and hygenic tools from the bathroom. Dropping stuff on the way back to her room, she stuffed all her things in a big duffel bag.   
  
Sakura zipped up the bag and ran downstairs to the kitchen. Her mom was making breakfast while her dad was reading the newspaper. "I'm gone guys! I'll be back sunday!" Sakura said happily bouncing out the front door.  
  
"Okay dear! Were going too!" Her mom replied.  
  
Sakura turned. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Vacation, we'll be back monday kay hon?"  
  
"Alright! See you guys!" Both parents waved.  
  
Outside Ino waited by her gate. "C'mon slowpoke!" She said rudely.  
  
"Okay! Okay! Stop rushing me!" Sakura sighed. They both made their way to the Hyuga household.   
  
Ino has never been there so she gasped at how big it was. "Is Hinata rich or something?!"  
  
Sakura shrugged. "I have no idea." She looked up at the huge gate that was blocking the house. "HEY! YOU UP THERE!" Sakura shouted. The man look down from one of the towers on the gate. "LET US IN! WE ARE EXPECTED BY HINATA!"  
  
The man disappeared. Ino looked at all the commotion. Her mouth was wide open. Sakura looked over to her. "You look like you've seen a ghost... Don't worry, its like this all the time. Poor Hinata!"  
  
Ino smiled. "I'd give anything to live like this! Its like being a princess!"  
  
Sakura sweatdropped. "Sure Ino...." The gates opened after that last comment.   
  
"COME IN!" The man yelled. "LADY HINATA IS EXPECTING YOU!"  
  
Sakura sweatdropped. "I just told you...." She grumbled under her breath.   
  
The both came in and saw Hinata. She was wearing a red t-shirt with jeans. She actually looked, normal. Not a shy Hinata, but a normal teen named Hinata.   
  
Ino and Sakura began to pick at her at once. "Awww! Hinata your so cute!" Sakura cooed pinching her sleeve.  
  
"Yeah... Did Naruto put you up to this?" Ino growled. "He better not have made you or I'll-"   
  
"No! Its alright! He had nothing to do with it! I just wanted to look like this because it was my first sleepover." Hinata smiled. "Come in! We can't start without you all in the house."  
  
Sakura and Ino looked at each other while the excited Hinata ran into the house. "She sure is excited...."  
  
"I know, I think its great." Sakura winked. "She's really going to turn into a great woman."  
  
"Yeah."   
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Here, put your stuff down." Hinata offered. They were in one of the guest bedrooms. "We have another room for you Ino."  
  
Ino chuckled. "Alright."  
  
Hinata continued. "You won't hear those battle cries anymore Sakura. Since mom and dad are on vacation, they closed the appointments."  
  
Sakura was relieved. "Good. I cannot stand that 'HYAAA' all day. I don't know how you make it."  
  
Ino looked confused. "What are you guys talking about?"  
  
Hinata looked at her. "My family owns a Dojo. We have many clients that come here every day to either test their skills, or practice. I'm not to excited, but I am the heiress."  
  
Ino gasped. "WOW! You going to own this joint when your older!?" Hinata nodded. Ino smiled shyly. "Hinata.... did I ever tell you you were always my best friend?"  
  
Hinata and Sakura sweatdropped. "OH! Isn't Neji here too!?" Ino cooed teasing Sakura.   
  
"Hey! Don't do anything stupid!" Sakura yelled blushing. "We do not have anything going on! We just study together."  
  
"Oh, is that so? The you wouldn't mind me giving him a try?"  
  
"WHAT!? What do you mean by 'try'! I thought that you liked Sasuke or Shikamaru?"  
  
Ino blushed and covered her face. "Oh yeah! Thats right!"  
  
"Ino..." Just then a knock came to the door.   
  
"Yes? Come in!" Hinata politly said.  
  
It was one of the gaurds. "Lady Hinata, you have another visitor. His name is Uzumaki Naruto, is he expected?"  
  
"No he isn't, but let him in anyway."  
  
"Yes." With that the guard left. The girls looked at each other and went outside to investigate.   
  
Naruto was waiting near the front door. Hinata came running towards him. "Naruto!"  
  
Naruto turned and saw his girlfriend. "Hey Hinata!" The hugged. Sakura and Ino giggled to themselves. Naruto held Hinata's hands. "I'm sorry to barge like this... I didn't think you had company."  
  
"Its alright Naruto-kun! Would you like to join us for lunch."  
  
He laughed. "I'd love to!"  
  
Just then Neji appeared. "What are you doing here?" He asked walking up to him.  
  
Naruto sensed that he wasn't wanted by a certain person. "Neji..." He tried to sound nice. "Whats up dude?"  
  
Neji frowned. "I'll ask again. Why are you here."  
  
Naruto quit his bouncy act. Neji was dangerously serious. Hinata sadly between the two. They are going to ruin her day! They'll ruin everything! All her plans and all her fun. They can't do this!!!  
  
She ran inbetween the two fighters. "Hey, don't be all mean okay? Be nice to each other.... I have company, please don't fight."  
  
Naruto glanced at the brave girl. He didn't want to fight Neji or ruin her day. But he did want to defend his and Hinata's relationship. "Hinata I won't fight." He hel his pinky out for a promise.  
  
She joyfully took the offer. "You too Neji!" She held her pinky to him. Neji looked at her confused. He held his pinky out, trying to figure out how to do this 'pinky swear' thing. Hinata curled her pink around his, sealing the promise. "Now you two pinky promise!"  
  
Naruto and Njeji growled at each other and tried to hold their hand out. Both boys wanted to pull out one anothers pinky and make the other eat it.  
  
They both tried to smile. 'Hmph... Not like I'm keeping my promise.' Mutter Neji in his head. 'I hate him. Hinata has to put up with him all the time. The putting that bruise on her neck... Shameful cretain.'  
  
Hinata twirled. "Yes! Now you can't fight! Lets have tea!"  
  
  
  
They were all at the table sipping the yummy tea that Hinata mde herself. The room was silent, but thinking that was going on was enough noise. Hinata pursed her lips trying to forget about the scene and make up a conversation. "So, Ino, how did things go with Shikamaru? The letter he gave you?"  
  
Ino spit her tea out by surprise in Naruto's face. Too bad he sat across from her. Neji got up to get a towel for the little fox demon. (as he would call him! ^^) "Well I..." Ino blushed at the question. "We get along pretty well. He just wanted to say that he was sorry for not coming to dinner with me." She half lied.  
  
"Is that so?" Hinata sipped her tea again.  
  
Sakura saw her cue. "That half ass lie! You know he asked you out!" Sakura leaned to Hinata. "They had a little problem in 4th period!"  
  
"Actually..." Ino rised from the table. "YOU WERE THE PROBLEM!"  
  
Sakura sweatdropped. "Weeeeelllll...."  
  
"Don't you well me!" Ino went on ranting.   
  
Hinata looked at the two fight. "Naruto, aren't they so cute when they fight?" She looked over to her love and see that he's gone. "NARUTO!"  
  
The two girls stopped fighting to notice that Neji never came back and that Naruto was gone. They all ran to the kitchen.   
  
Naruto and Neji were wet. The blonde had a water hose and the Hyuga boy had a sink sprayer. (Ya'll know what it is! Its attached to the sink and it sprays water...) Both of them were breathing hard, probably from dodging each others attacks. The kitchen was soaking wet also.   
  
Hinata looked at what she had to clean up. "You guys! What are you doing!?"  
  
Neji looked to her. "I'm defending your honor!"  
  
Naruto did the same. "I'm defending our relationship!"  
  
Hinata, inside, was glad that they cared for her so. But she didn't want it to be in a negative way. "Just stop! Your making a mess! How dare you do this while I have company!"   
  
Sakura and Ino looked at the small girl that was on the verge of crying. After they had just argued they felt kind of apart of this mess too.  
  
Neji was shocked at the level of Hinata's voice. He put his weapon down and slipped out of the kitchen.   
  
Naruto also put his hose down. "I won you know! You gave up before I did!" He shouted at Neji.   
  
"Naruto!" Hinata snapped. "You can leave now! Just..." Hinat sniffed and a tear came down. ".....Just go home." She pointed at the door.   
  
Naruto sadly looked to each of his lady friends and left.   
  
Hinata went to the table and picked up all the dishes. She was crying now.   
  
Ino and Sakura felt guilty somehow. Sakura volunteered to speak. "Can I help you Hinata? Can I do anything?"  
  
"Me too!" Ino jumped up.  
  
Hinata turned to them and smiled. "Yes, you can. That'd be great."  
  
Together they all helped clean.   
  
Meanwhile Neji was changing his clothes when somehting caught his glance. Looking out his window he found a dark person beyond the gate. Since his room was at the top floor, he could see what was on the other side of the gate.   
  
What he saw was a person hiding behind a tree smoking. Neji squinted trying to sharpen his vision. Instead, he got smart and took out his binoculars. "Hmmm...." He peered out the window. The man was tall, long black hair and an evil look on his face. Neji decided to investigate.  
  
Making his way downstairs he saw Sakura come up them.  
  
Sakura smiled gently. "I was looking for you, currently Ino and Hinata are working together to make dinner."  
  
Neji blushed. "Okay..." Sakura went back down to let him through.   
  
"So, where are you off to?"  
  
Neji didn't want ot exactly tell her what he had saw. He didn't want to scare her. "Going for a walk."  
  
"Can I come?"  
  
"You better not." The came down on the floor.   
  
Sakura put her hands on the wall blocking him from out the stairs. "Why not?" She cocked her head looking for an answer.   
  
"Umm.... I like taking walks by myself!" He tried tp push her gently out the way, but she didn't budge. "Not buying. Whats the real reason your going out there? To me you suck at lying."  
  
"I think I see, a pervert...." He whispered. (^.^;)  
  
Sakura turned beet red. "Ah... Ah.... A pervert?" She cracked her knuckles. "A pervert eh? C'mon Neji!" She marched out the door.  
  
Neji had started something.  
  
Outside Sakura looked around. "Where'd you see him?" She asked the boy.  
  
"He's beyond the gate. We have to sneak out if we don't wat to startle him."  
  
"Okay!"   
  
"I know a way. Come."  
  
  
  
As the two left for the side of the building, Ino followed secretly behind them. 'What are they doing?' She asked herself. 'Are they gonna do it or what? Or are they going to escape the sleep over. Sakura will probably study with him, whatta dork.' Ino thought about all of her options about the situation. 'I wonder...' She continued to silently follow.  
  
  
  
"Here. I'll climb over the gate and hand you the rope from the other side." Neji said taking the rope over his shoulder.  
  
"What!?" Sakura shreiked. "How are you gonna climb that gate wall thing!?" Pointing up at the gate that was as tall as the trees.   
  
Neji winked and took out two kunai's (Ninja classes!). He stabbed the wall and lifted and stabbed it again to lift. A few minutes later he was at the top. Sakura sat in awe staring at the amazing boy. He jumped to one of the trees near by and wrapped the rope around it. He tightly pulled the knot and swung the rest of the rope down the other side of the gate where Sakura was.  
  
Sakura automaticall started to climb the rope.  
  
  
  
Ino, spying behind a garden rock looked at their teamwork. 'I didn't know they got along that well. Neji's kinda hot when he pumps those muscles' She hit herself mentally for saying such a thing. 'Yuck.... Anyway, oh no! How am I gonna catch up with them now? I hope they left the rope for me!'.  
  
  
  
After Sakura got up the the top she tightly hugged the rope. "Neji...."  
  
"What?" He said a few feet across her in a tree.  
  
Sakura giggled nervously. "I'm scared..." She looked down and closed her eyes freezing.  
  
Neji knew this would happen. He jumped to her on the wall. "Climb on my back."  
  
"What?" Sakura said opening her eyes.  
  
"Climb on my back! Hurry before that thing gets away!" She did as she was told and rested herself on his back. Neji held her thighs and Sakura held his neck.   
  
Sakura blushed. He felt really nice. She quietly enjoyed the ride as Neji hopped from one tree to another.   
  
  
  
Ino saw her opening. They left the rope there! Yes! Ino climbed the rope having no fear of heights.   
  
  
  
Neji felt his heart race a bit. 'No...Its not that...' He thought. 'I just feel that I'm at risk of losing Sakura and her falling.... Its not like I have my hands on her, nope its not that. It'd never be that... But even as I say that....' Neji gulped. He never put his hands on a woman. (Yeah... he's a perv!) Muchless a woman on his back. He felt Sakura's warmth combine with his. It felt comfortable, but in Neji's case, he felt a little dirty.   
  
Neji jumped to the last branch and let Sakura of his back. "Are you okay Neji?" Sakura asked whispering.  
  
Neji turned a dark shade of red. "Yes, I am... Stop being concerned with me. Are you okay."  
  
Sakura smiled shyly. "That was fun."  
  
Neji felt like he was going to fall and brake something he needs. 'This, uneasiness.... I feel, weak. Could I be-?' Just then his thoughts where interupped by that man putting out his cig.   
  
They both looked down. Sakura reconized that smell of his cig and his hair. 'ITACHI!?' She screamed to herself. Suddenly Neji jumped from the branch to 'greet' the man.   
  
"NEJI DON'T MESS WITH HIM!" Sakura shouted.   
  
Itachi looked up into the trees the find the beautiful Miss. Hanuro. He smiled at her an faced Neji with a frown.  
  
  
  
Ino minded not to come near the situation and decided to watch and carefully listen from a distance.  
  
Neji didn't pay any attention to the now scared Sakura.   
  
"Come down here Sakura!" Itachi taunted.  
  
Neji eyes widened. "How do you know her name?!"  
  
Itachi smirked. "Forget that. Whats your name? Your the boy who's always with her."  
  
"None of your business." Neji took out his kunai's.   
  
"You take Ninja classes huh? I passed that class no sweat." Itachi chuckled.   
  
Sakura came down. "Itachi what are you doing here!? Get out before you get in trouble!"   
  
"I'm already in trouble. I knew you'd come, I need a place to stay Sakura."  
  
Sakura blushed. "What are you telling me for?! Just cause someone is after you!"  
  
"I need you! Sakura, can I hide at your house?"   
  
"Are you out of your mind!?" Neji stared at the two. They seemed to know each other well.  
  
Itachi showed his bleeding arm, and Sakura's motherly instincts came over her. "Itachi! What happened?"  
  
"I got caught in a fight alright.... But I didn't lose!" He winked.  
  
"You dummy!" She said looking at his wound. She dug in her pocket. "Take the key. My parents shouldn't be home till monday. Use somthing in my house to clean that up too."  
  
Itachi took the key. "Thanks...." He fiddled with the key embarassed.  
  
  
  
Ino watched the situation. 'THAT'S ITACHI! Oh... he is hot.' Ino pouted. 'How come Sakura gets all the good guys!? I'm SUPPOSED to be the beautiful one!'  
  
  
  
Neji broke the silence. "WHO ARE YOU TO SAKURA?!"  
  
Itachi smirked again. "An aquantince. Don't mind me. Thank you Sakura." With that he kissed her on her forehead and walked away.  
  
Sakura held her hand tightly. 'Itachi....'  
  
Neji was burning with either jealously or anger.  
  
Ino kept stalking them tell Itachi was gone. 'Itachi is a real person! And all those things she put in her journal, about how he saved her, and when he kissed her........ Its all true!!!'  
  
  
  
*^^ Ino knows a lil too much now! At first when I finished this chappie I wanted to change the title, but I couldn't. Oh well. Back to the subject of Chinese! (Me wuv talkin about this!) Umm.... At first, I read Wo ai ni off a some Fushigi Yugi manga. Then, Watase (FY author) was talking about a wo ai ni song that she loved. You know... being stupid, I looked it up on Kazaa. And I found it! Its by the China Dolls (Not really sure if its the same song that she was talking about). And if any of you decide you download it, be sure to download 'you mei you lai (remix)'. ^^ I like that one. I have nooo idea what they are saying, but I don't care. Its easier that way when I'm writing cause I don't have to concentrate on what the song is saying! Ha ha ha ha! I have quite collection of J-pop though (instead of chinese)! Ayumi Hamasaki and Utada Hikaru are highly recommended. Well, Mrs. Kusanagi is signing of again! And as always, love you!*   
  
WO AI NI! ^^  
  
P.S This chapter was so long... And I didn't want to keep you all waiting and I've been so busy, so I haven't been able to look over my mistakes. If you found any (Spelling grammer etc.) please don't mind it! 


	10. Sleep Over! Ino Knows The Affair Pt2

*Hi guys! ^^ Welcome to chappie 10! Whoo hoo! 10! Thankyou for all of the reviews(love them!). Oh yeah, and mean guy, I want to say thanks. No disrespect for your peeps! I just thought it was cute. I'm sorry about calling you mean. :P I hope we can be friends. ~Mr. K: Ugh... you sound like a greeting card...~ HEY! Don't you be dissin that country Mr.K! Imma go there and bring me back a REAL husband! (I have a thing for oriental men...) ANYWAY! Since that was waaaay too much info, lets get on with the fic! YAY! I'm so excited! I wonder whats in store for our hero's this time! (I don't know till I type it) DISCLAIMER: *SIGH* NO COMMENT. I DON'T OWN IT....*  
  
  
  
Chappie 9: SLEEP OVER! INO KNOWS THE AFFAIR! Pt.2  
  
  
  
Itachi had just left and gone, and now dinner was being served. Sakura sat beside Neji sipping her soda (pop). Everything was quiet like before, but this time it was worse. Hinata didn't know what had just happened, so in other words she was clueless about the odd silence.  
  
"So um..." Hinata started. "Neji." Neji looked up from his spaghetti. "I heard that you were going to umm... a school club. What kind is it?"  
  
Neji said nothing. That meant it was none of her business.  
  
Hinata turned to Sakura for support. "Aren't you going to join a club?"  
  
Sakura nodded. "Drama maybe..."  
  
Ino smiled. "If she's going I am too!"  
  
"I'm going to my room." Neji said suddenly. "I need to rest. I've had a hard day."  
  
"Neji..." Sakura whispered. She tugged on his shirt when he stood up. "C'mon... We can talk about it..."  
  
Neji looked away and yanked his shirt back. "There's nothing to talk about... Bye." He left the dining room to the kitchen to leave his plate. Then he made his way upstairs.  
  
Sakura sadly looked at her food. That eerie silence came again. Hinata knew this party was ruined, but she didn't know why. Sure, Naruto crashed part of it, but not the whole day.  
  
Ino had to fess up to what she had seen. "Who's, that boy?"  
  
"What boy?" Sakura asked sadly.  
  
"The boy named...Itachi." Ino sighed.  
  
Hinata gasped. "He's still...."  
  
Sakura put her fork down and leaned in her chair. "He's.... he's just a person I've met."  
  
"Bullshit! That can't be all!" Ino fussed. "He kissed you on the head! You gave him YOUR HOUSE KEY! What the hell is wrong with you!? You don't give a person you just met you house key! Fess up, your having an affair with him!"  
  
Sakura shook her head furiously. "NO I'M NOT!"  
  
"YES YOU ARE! Here Neji is, pouring his heart to you.... And you go off with some hot-shot older man? Do you know that his love for you is real?" Ino got up. "I thought you were better than this. What are doing? WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!?  
  
Sakura brokedown. "I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T KNOW! Leave me alone!" She cried running out of the room, then down the outside hallway.  
  
Ino sat back down. "I hate her...."   
  
Hinata face melted into a frown. "She's just.... confused right now. Think about it, she gave up Sasuke on the day that he actually showed his affection. Now, she doesn't want to take back all the things she said to him, think of her pride. Then, Neji falls for her... she falls for him, now Itachi is advancing at an alarming rate." Hinata sighed. "If I were her... I'd have to run away from it all. Sorrow can pain someone, even until hate takes over. Before that.... you could end the sorrow before it gets to you...."  
  
"Please don't say that."  
  
"Its true. Humans are greedy. They want only happiness. But, for ones happiness is anothers sorrow. It can't be helped. But she is very strong. I have faith that she will make it."  
  
Ino said nothing. Hinata was right. Sakura can't stand making anyone sad. In this situation, she has to do whats best. She has to do it all alone. Its her decision, for her happiness. She has to hurt another, and its hard.   
  
"We will, let fate guide us.... and her." Hinata said. Without a word they began to clean.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Sakura laid on the grass in the garden. She was still crying, streaks of tears covered her face. She couldn't stand being alone in this situation. She crawled over to the small pond and looked at her reflection. She could see some of herself in the moons glow.   
  
Wiping her tears she touched the water making it ripple.   
  
"You know, you shouldn't be in this garden..." Sakura looked around to see who that voice belonged to. She turned to find Neji sitting beside her.  
  
Sakura sighed. "You scared the crap out of me, you know that?"  
  
"No."  
  
Sakura dried her fingers on her clothes. "What do you want?"  
  
"Answers...."  
  
"I don't know any questions..."  
  
"Do you like him?"  
  
"Who? Itachi? He's...." She blushed. "He's okay."  
  
"Do you like me?" Neji asked pulling at a peice of grass.  
  
Sakura giggled. "No...." She sighed again. "I'm just kidding. Your... cool. I like you."  
  
"In what way?" Silence....  
  
Sakura leaned back on the cool grass to look at the full icy moon. "Mmm.... I don't know. What do you think? You like me?"  
  
Neji laid back, his body facing her. He had his hand on his cheek holding his head up. "I like you... I don't love you yet. But, I'm willing to learn about you."  
  
Sakura let her hands rest on her stomach. She glanced to him. "Yeah? Thats nice to hear."  
  
In a sudden movement Neji kissed her. After a full kiss, Neji pecked her on the cheek.   
  
Sakura got red cherry. She pursed her lips looking into his pearl eyes. They resembled the moon, so bright with a certain feel.   
  
Neji licked his lips a bit. (hey hey! He's not thinking that!)  
  
Sakura giggled at him, he couldn't stop smiling. He looked so funny smling. He hardly did any smiling so, it looked odd on him.  
  
He tapped her on the lips again. "Lets get out of here. You've got Hinata's sleep over to go to...."  
  
"I know. We really ruined her day. Maybe next time..." They bothed got up.  
  
"You still have all night." Neji said brushing some hair away from Sakura's bright emerald eyes. "Yeah. Just to let you know.... we are not a couple."  
  
"I- I know..." Neji looked suddenly defeated.   
  
Sakura whapped him on the shoulder and winked. "Not yet! I need to find out, who I love most first! Just give me some time!"  
  
"Yeah... I'll, try to understand." Neji silently hissed.  
  
Sakura hugged him. "Thank you."   
  
"WHAT!? ARE YOU GUYS GONNA DO IT OR NOT?!" Ino yelled to them. "C'MON! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! I WANNA SEE SOME ACTION!"  
  
"SHUT-UP! Are you out of your mind!?" Sakura yelled back chasing Ino. She finally caught her and started to (playfully) choke her.  
  
Neji laughed to himself. He was going to go upstairs and get some sleep. He had no time for this.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
All the girls were in their pajamas. They all slept in the same room. Even though there were alot of guest bedrooms.  
  
Sakura was brushing Ino's long blonde hair. "Ino... How did you do this to your hair? Its so silky.... what do you do?"  
  
Ino laughed evily. "Oh nothing! This is natural."  
  
"Natural my eye!" She bopped Ino with the brush.  
  
"OW YOU BIT-"  
  
"Now now...." Hinata said coming in holding a tray of cocoa. "No bad words remember?"  
  
"Ohh...." Ino's eyes glittered at the chocolate drink. ( I bet shes a sucker for anything sweet) She graciously took it. "Yum!"  
  
Sakura took her cup and sipped. "You can make a killer cocoa drink. This is great!"  
  
"Thanks..." Hinata blushed. "Umm... Did you and Neji work out anything?"  
  
"Yes... I told him that I'm going to wait."   
  
Ino turned to Sakura. "Whats Itachi like?"  
  
Sakura frowned at them playfully. "Whats with all these questions?"  
  
"Just answer it!" Both girls screamed.  
  
"Hinata... you wanna know too?" Ino cooed.  
  
"No! Its just that... Okay he's is kinda hot." Hinata admitted.  
  
Sakura stood up in front of the group. "Well, Itachi is like..." She grinned slyly. "Really great!" She said dreamily.  
  
"WHAT!? You guys did something!?" Ino sqealed.   
  
Sakura blushed her hand covering her face. "Well.... It was kinda aggresive."  
  
Hinata and Ino turned white as stone. "Y-You..."  
  
"Huh?" Sakura tilted her head confused.   
  
Hinata and Ino attacked her with pillows. "YOU LIAR! A MAN LIKE THAT IS WAAAY TO GOOD FOR YOU!"  
  
"Okay okay! I'll tell!" Sakura surrended to the pillow attack. "He's really nice. You know... we kissed." She drooled. "That was great.... He must have some kind of experiance or he's just good at it." Ino and Hinata looked at each other as Sakura continued. "You know that time I came over here.... He picked me up that night. Thats when he kissed me. He said that he would see me again. He offered a date.... but I don't drink!"  
  
Both girls mouth hung wide open in amazment. "Thats soooo not fair." Ino said.  
  
"Whatever. You have Shikamaru!" Sakura laughed. "Hinata as Naruto... And gotta hickey from him!" She ran over to Hinata and showed the hickey to Ino.  
  
"Thats so gross. I would not let him touch me!" Ino scoffed.  
  
"Oh yeah? You said that about Kakashi!" Sakura teased.  
  
"WHY DOES EVERY LOVE CONVERSATION, HE ENDS UP IN IT!?" Ino huffed.  
  
Hinata and Sakura looked at each other and said. "Cause he's hot."  
  
"Your both out of your mind to say that!"   
  
Sakura leaned over to Ino. "You know he's all that and a bag of chips and dip.... Don't you Ino? Just admit it... He's the hottest teacher on campus."  
  
Ino growled. "Is not!"  
  
"Who's hotter?"  
  
"Errmm.... umm...." Ino tried to think. "I dunno.. maybe.. "  
  
"Were waiting..."  
  
"OKAY! So he's the hottest teacher!"  
  
"The hottest student?" Sakura asked sipping her cocoa.  
  
"SASUKE-KUN!" They all laughed hysterically after all of them said the same person.   
  
  
  
Chappie 11: GANGSTA LOVIN  
  
*(YEAH! SASUKE IS STILL THE HOTTEST!) Whats up!? I hope you liked this chappie!! Kinda boring I know... But please review! Heeey... really weird stuff ahead.... Romeo and Juilet play... I wonder whos Juilet. Remember the word weird. So its not Hinata. BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Evilness strikes again! ANYWAY! Please review again! They're always special.... I keep all of them close to my heart. *sigh* They keep me going.... Well, Mrs. Kusanagi is signing off again! And as always, love you!* 


	11. Gangsta Lovin

*Hello! THANKIES FOR THE REVIEWS! I know I know.... Hopefully this fic won't be so boring. Just stay with me! Please! Anyway! Everyone was worried about Sasuke though...Don't worry ladies, I know he's hot. Yeah, he'll be in this chappie! Ha ha ha! I enjoy this story! (I didn't really proofread so don't mind any mistakes!) DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! ^^* yeah, I know I write like a lil kid! Lemme lone!  
  
Chappie 11: GANGSTA LOVIN  
  
The next morning was a quiet Sunday. It was bright and Hinata was preparing breakfast. Along with the silent Neji.  
  
Ino groaned coming into the breakfast room. "So hungry..." She flopped down in a chair holding her growling stomach. Her hair was done and she was wearing a black blouse with a black mini skirt.   
  
"Breakfast will be done in a few minutes!" Hinata cheered.   
  
"Okay..." Ino growled. "Where's Sakura?"  
  
Hinata banged some pots in the kitchen before an answer. "I don't know. Is she still sleep?"  
  
"Probably. She was sleeping when I got up."  
  
"HI EVERYONE!" Sakura jumped in the room with a morning chipper mood. She had on a pink sleeveless top and some blue low cut jeans. Showing her tummy just a bit.  
  
"How can you be so hyper this time in the morning..." Ino asked laying her head on the table.  
  
"I don't know. Its just like that I guess." Sakura replied taking her seat next to Ino. "Hey, you guys wanna go get some ramen this evening?"  
  
"Sure Sakura." Hinata said setting up the plates on the table. "I'm sure Naruto would love to come along too."  
  
Sakura's smiled faded. "Oh yeah.... I forgot. I can't, I have something to do at home." Sakura thought of Itachi. 'I wonder hows he's doing. Soon as breakfast is over, I have to see him.'  
  
After breakfast the girls waved goodbye to Sakura as she left. Ino was going to leave after dinner with Hinata.   
  
Sakura walked down the Hyuga drive way. Noticing the beautiful scenery. There were a few clouds. And a few breezes. 'Rain will probably come tonight somewhere. Itachi, I hope he isn't making a mess. I mean he is older, I think he knows how to take care of someone elses house. Still, he is a man.' She gripped on her bag as the breezes go through her hair. 'I wonder what its like to live with him. What if he already left? Why was he being chased anyhow? Drugs?'  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm home! Is anyone here?!" Sakura called into the dark house. Nothing was out of place. It seemed like he was here, but nothing was a mess. She came into the living room and saw him curled up on the couch. 'He's really cute when he's sleeping...' She kneeled down to him. She heard his gentle calm breathes. He had used some of her bandages on his arm. 'Nothing will get done with me sitting here. I'm just glad that the parents aren't home. They would've killed me.' Sakura got up and headed for the kitchen. 'Some tea will do him good.' She fiddled through the cabinets to find her herbs.   
  
Setting the stove, she got a pot and put hot water in it and set it on the now warm stove. Trying not to make too much noise.  
  
Hurrying to the closet, she got out a blanket. Trotting back to the living room she covered Itachi with the blanket. 'I'm too nice for my own good.' Sakura said to herself. 'But I can't stay here too long. I still want to go to the Ramen shop with the others.'  
  
She decided that if he was going to wake up anytime soon, he should see a note. Sakura got a pen and a sticky note. and started writing. 'Itachi....I will be out. There is tea on the stove. Help yourself to food. Make yourself at home. I will be back shortly.' She stuck the sticky note on Itachi's forehead. 'There... he won't miss that.' She giggled to herself at how stupid he looked.   
  
After changing into her regular outfit it was about time for lunch. She quietly went out the door heading to the Ramen shop.   
  
  
  
Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Sasuke and Naruto were waiting. Sakura ran to them. "Sorry guys!" She apologized.  
  
"I thought you weren't coming because of your...um... company." Hinata said hanging onto Naruto's arm. Sasuke lifted his eyebrow to the word 'company'.  
  
"Well, he didn't really need me." Sakura chuckled. Everyone except Ino and Hinata looked at her strange. "What?!"  
  
"Who's your company? Aunt? Uncle? Cousin? Secret sister?" Naruto asked cheerfully. Cheerful... but still clueless.  
  
"No one in particular." Sakura blushed.  
  
Hinata pulled Naruto's ear making him whine. "Don't ask those kinda questions. Sh! Now lets go in!" She shooed everyone in the Ramen shop.   
  
Everyone was seated in a booth. Although Shikamaru and Ino sat at the bar. They wanted this to be their first date. Naruto sat beside Hinata and Sasuke sat beside Sakura.   
  
"Hey, thats a good idea. Since they are having a date... Naruto, how about you and me have a date right now!" Hinata hugged the fox boy who was beside her.  
  
"OKAY!" Naruto affectionally hugged back like a little kid. (Aww!)  
  
Sakura smiled at the couple. "You guys look so good together.   
  
Hinata blushed madly. "Well I..." She laughed at the lost of words.   
  
Naruto smiled back at Sakura. "Why don't you and Sasuke be on a date also? You two look good together too!" He happily stated. "This couple be a triple date!"  
  
Sakura blushed. "I'm not sure if Sasuke-kun would agree on such a thing!"  
  
"Its fine." Sasuke said softly crossing his arms. "I don't mind.... Sakura." She glanced at her from the corner of his eye.  
  
"Yeah!" Naruto chirped. "So its agreed! Hey! Old man! 4 large ones over here!" He screamed across the place.  
  
Hinata giggled. "Naruto sit down!"   
  
The hyperactive ninja did as he was told and sat down.   
  
Sakura sat quietly as the others chattered. Well, Sasuke did nod and say a comment at times but that was it. Sakura just stared out the window. She wasn't sure if she should be here or not. She wanted to take care of Itachi or study with Neji. She had to make a decision soon. She couldn't keep them wating. And then.... Sasuke. Saukra glanced at him.  
  
He glared back. But them time it wasn't so murderous. While Naruto and Hinata were engaged in their own conversastion, Sasuke spoke to Sakura. "Whats wrong? You look troubled."  
  
'Oh my gosh, he's still hot....' Sakura thought before coming back to realilty. "Nothing. I'm perfectly fine." She said uneasily.  
  
"You can tell me. I won't tell.... Don't worry so much. I'm always here." Sasuke offered his smile.  
  
Sakura's heart leaped. 'Oh no.... Is my crush for him coming back or what!? Is this a crush again... or something different. Lust maybe?' Sakura nodded and looked down. "And you don't have to worry about me."  
  
Sasuke gave up as the ramen came in front of them. Naruto stopped the conversation to eat his noodles. "OWW! OW! ITS HOT!" Naruto screamed.   
  
"Of course it's hot you idiot!" Sakura growled.   
  
"Are you okay Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.   
  
"Yeah, I yam Hinaha.... hust ah burm." He tounged unable to close his mouth.  
  
Sakura giggled. 'Such an idiot.'   
  
After they ate, everyone decided to seperate. Shika and Ino went to take a boat ride, and Hinata and Naruto were going to get icecream.   
  
That left only Sakura and Sasuke.   
  
"Sasuke, I'm going home okay?" Sakura said grabbing her shoulder feeling uncomfortable. "I don't want to disturb you.... I know how you like to be alone."  
  
"No, its okay." Sasuke said slowly. "You want me to walk you home?"  
  
"I think I got this...." Sakura blushed. "Why are you being so nice?"  
  
Sasuke was quiet for a moment. "Well... When you told me you didn't like me anymore, I didn't care. But when I really got down to it, I kind of err...Miss you."  
  
Sakura gasped. "What?" She sqeezed her hands.   
  
"What I'm trying to say is, that being without you, is killing me. I can't...."  
  
Sakura held Sasuke. "Its okay... But, I did let you go." Sasuke held her back. "I won't deny that I miss you. Sasuke, I want you to forgive me when I say this, I can't go back to you. I have another. And I think I am hurting him also. So, what I'm..."  
  
Sasuke broke away from her. "I know. Bye." In a sudden he walked home. Leaving a even more confused Sakura.   
  
"Sasuke..."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura sighed coming in the door from the rain she predicted. She was tired and wet. It was around 5pm. Putting her coat down, and hanging it on the rack. "I'm beat..." She said going upstairs.   
  
She showered and put her pajamas on. Coming out of the bathroom, Itachi was waiting.   
  
"OH HOLY CRAP!" Sakura jumped. "What are you doing!? Trying to scared someone!?"   
  
Itachi rolled his eyes. "Sakura, I'm going to leave tonight."  
  
"Already? Its raining!" Sakura pleaded. "Tell me, why or who was after you?!"   
  
"Doesn't matter..." He lit a cig.   
  
Sakura took his lighter and his cig away from him. "No smoking in here!"  
  
"Fine fine....." Itachi hissed walking downstairs.   
  
"Hey! Come back here! I'm not done with you!" Sakura said following him. He sat on the couch and opened a can of juice. She sat beside him and gave him a frown.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Who do you think you are? Just walk in here, serve yourself to my band-aids... Then drinking what you want, then smoking."  
  
He chuckled. "Should I pay you?"  
  
Sakura smiled and held her hand out to him. "That'd be nice. I could always use money."   
  
"Tell you what... I'm going to give you some money on our first date. I'll take you to the mall and you buy some new stuff. Like clothes... jewelry. Shit like that."  
  
"That sounds fun!" Sakura smiled.   
  
Itachi smiled triumphly and put his can down and reached over to kiss her.   
  
Sakura was dazed. 'Itachi is kissing me again... He's so fine, whats he up to?' Itachi pushed her down on the couch. 'WAAAH! Is he going to do what I think he is!? I'm not ready!' He let her breathe and he kissed her gently on her neck. And started on the buttons of her pajamas. He stared in her eyes making Sakura feel vunerable as he stroked her hair. "Ready?"  
  
"Yes...." Sakura breathed feeling like she wasn't herself.   
  
Itachi took off her pajamas top and kissed her chest. Sakura could hardly breathe. He kissed his way down to her tummy. Sakura's eyes dreamily looked around. Everything look so hazy.   
  
Sakura snapped back to life. She pushed Itachi gently off her. "No wait I-...."   
  
Itachi looked surprised. "Don't worry about it." He got off her and handed her, her top that was on the floor. He got up and went into the kitchen so that she could have privacy to put her top back on.  
  
Sakura came in the kitchen after him. "I'm sorry. I must've...Let you down..."  
  
"No. Your so young anyway. I shouldn't have done that. Your right, besides my arm is still wounded." Itachi admitted.  
  
"You sure have gotten nicer to me."  
  
"What goes around comes around." Itachi said smiling. "Look uh..I got to go. I'll pick you up whenever you need a ride."  
  
"Okay... Don't forget.... I have your word for a date at mall!"  
  
Itachi waved as he went outside into the rain. She peered out the screen door smiling happily as he drove away.   
  
Sakura closed her door and sighed. "That was close! I was almost a goner! Still...." Sakura grinned. "AAHHH!!!!" She screamed happily running through the house (wouldn't you ladies?). "WAHH! ITACHI!" She ran upstairs and glomped her pillow. Only to fall on the other side of the bed. "He...Loves me! And I think its for who I am! He repects me! How wonderful...."  
  
  
  
Chappie 12: ROMEO AND JULIET! THE CASTINGS ARE.....  
  
*I didn't write that! Who wrote that? I'll get whoever wrote that! I'll find out anyway if you don't fess up now! Fine. Be that way.... See if I care. (I know I wrote it!) Sigh.... Most of my fics are sugary sweet. This chappie was... disturbing. HA HA HA HA! SORRY BOUT THIS ONE! I just had to do it! I wanted to show you guys how respectful Itachi is to Sakura. (Reviewer: IF HE REALLY RESPECTED HER, HOW COME HE DID THAT!?) I dunno....ANYWAY! Sorry bout that scene.... You coulda skipped it ya know. Anyway! No more scenes like that until like....Until. ^^ Nuff said! (I'm so shy...) Evil never ends! The next chappie will be, even more WEIRD! Well, Mrs. Kusanagi is signing off again! And as always, love you!* 


	12. Romeo And Juliet! The Castings are

*Hey peeps! ^^ I hope your still enjoying the fic. *sweatdrop* I can't help but think that one day it'll like screw up and no one would like it anymore! WAAAH! *cries* That'd be terrible! Imma try my best to keep it up! Just for you reviewers! *stops crying* Lets get it on!!!!! (WHAT?!) DISCLAIMER: HEY! I DO OWN NARUTO! Phyche! Me don't own. ^^ If I did, I'd be rolling in dough.*  
  
  
  
Chappie 12: ROMEO AND JULIET! THE CASTINGS ARE....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, have you heard?" Sakura listened as one of the classmates gossip. "I heard that Sakura has a secret lover. Some say they saw a BMW pull away from her house. They say, the man that owns it stalks her."  
  
'WHAT?!' Sakura gasped to herself.  
  
"Where'd you hear that Miwa?" The other girl asked her friend.   
  
"I can't say Yui. Don't worry about it. If everyone found out, Sakura will never be Freshmen Queen!" The girl replied evily.  
  
'So, someone is screwing up my chance to be Freshmen queen!' Sakura growled to herself. 'It could be Ino...' She scribbled on her English test. 'I can't believe that my day is ruined already! Well, it is Monday, what do you expect?' Sakura tried to think positively. 'But who? Who could be spreading rumors?'  
  
Sakura glanced at Ino who was concentrating hard on her paper. Then to Hinata, then the others girls. (I don't know half of them... I don't have alot of Naruto sources...I'm so behind. *sniff*) She continued to chew on her pencil until it was time to collect the papers.  
  
"Alright! Time is up!" Iruka happily shouted over the class.  
  
"Wait! I'm not done!" Sakura yelled. Her call for more time was not heard. She filled out the rest of the paper in a rush.   
  
After class she walked slowly to her next one. "Ohhh.... I completely failed that test. I know at least half of it is wrong. This is not my style. Whats going on?" Sakura thought out loud. "Ever since I started High school, everything has bee a roller coaster ride. If I don't make up my mind soon, who knows what will happen."  
  
She felt a tap on her shoulder. "Whats wrong?" Asked Neji. "Uh.... nothing. I just feel bad. My stomach." Sakura lied.  
  
Neji tilted his head confused. "Want me to take you to the nurse?"  
  
"No no..." Sakura waved her hand as a no. "This is like, a thing you can't help..."  
  
Neji whispered in her ear. "Are you having your-?"  
  
Sakura hit him with her notebook(several times). "How dare you! And no I am not!" She blushed.   
  
Neji blushed along with her. "Well, I just thought...."  
  
"Don't worry about it!" Sakura giggled. 'His care is genuine. He's so kind.' She thought merrily.  
  
"I think we should get to class though..."  
  
"Your right..."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
After school, Sakura sat on the steps of the building. The sun was setting, it was nice and orange. She tried to reflect about what had happened in the last week. So many things had happened, but, she couldn't bring herself to believe it was all in just one week. 'I've been close to so many people.... Hmm...' Sakura thought. 'Sasuke, Itachi... they are brothers. I wonder why they don't like each other so. (Remember! No Sharingans or killing of the family. But that doesn't mean that the family is not dead.) I guess I'll have to find out one day when I catch Sasuke and Itachi alone. Maybe one day this week, if everything is crazy again. But in the mist of all the crazy things, when it happens, it seems so normal at the time. When I look back, its meyhem.'  
  
"Hey! Sakura! You gonna lay an egg! The Drama meeting is starting!" Ino yelled from the top of the steps.   
  
"I'm coming." Sakura nodded. Ino went back in. Sakura dusted off her uniform and went back into the building behind Ino.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was on the third floor. Only previlaged Freshmen were allowed on this floor. Sakura and Ino looked around in awe. They knew the secrets of this floor. How it had drink machines with soda... And snacks with sugar in it! This place also has the forbidden coffee that only Seniors could drink! It was heaven to any freshmen...  
  
"This so cool isn't it Sakura?" Ino sqeaked touching the machine with Pepsi written on it. She hugged it. "If only you were a few floors down."  
  
Sakura sweatdropped. "Ino... Isn't the meeting starting?"  
  
"Oh shit! C'mon!" Ino said releasing the drink machine and running to the classroom. Thet ran around the corner and hit Kakashi. Papers flew everywhere! Sakura bounced back on the floor while Ino fell on him.  
  
Kakashi smiled pervertedly. (Is there such a word? Who cares?)  
  
"Well, if it isn't beautiful Ino..." Ino looked at Kakashi, and had to think for a minute. Before she could catch up with what was happening, Kakashi hugged her. "How nice of us to run into each other!"  
  
"KAKASHI LEMME GO!" Ino burned red in outrage. "YOU PERVERT!"  
  
Kakashi didn't let go without a fight. Sakura watched them sitting on the floor. Her eyes widened. It didn't look like what she was supposed to be seeing. She blushed thinking that the scene was a little something else.   
  
"GET OFF ME OR I'LL BE LATE!" Ino then had nothing else to do. She attacked his mask.   
  
"Okay okay!" Kakashi let go of her. "Your so violent. I like them mean. Your so cute when your angry."  
  
Out of no where Ino was holding a huge boulder over Kakashi's head.   
  
"No Ino don't!" Sakura stopped her. "The meeting! The meeting!"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Ino said.  
  
Kakashi picked up his papers in that second. "I'll see you two later then!"  
  
Ino growled. "Later my eye!! I'll get you for this!"   
  
Kakashi laughed and went the opposite direction heading down the previous hallway.  
  
"So did you enjoy that little show!? You didn't help I see!" Ino spat running along side with Sakura in the hallway.  
  
"You know you liked it!" Sakura teased sticking her tounge out.  
  
"If you don't put that tounge back in your face I'll cut it off!"  
  
"Wow... You are pissed." Sakura admitted.  
  
"I hate those kinda men! Perverts!"  
  
Sakura smiled. She knew inside Kakashi was only playing with Ino, and she knew Ino liked playing with him. 'They have a weird friendship...' Sakura thought.  
  
Arriving by the classroom, Ino and Sakura panted trying to catch their breath before going in.   
  
Ino knocked on the door trying to be as quiet as she could. The meeting already began before they got there. She heard the teacher walk over to the door.  
  
"Hello?" The teacher opened the door to find two late students.  
  
"Iruka? Your the Drama teacher?" Sakura asked looking at the teachers fimilar face.  
  
"Yeah. Didn't you see on the paper?" He held the paper out to them which got them interested in Drama. Iruka's name was at the very bottom with the fineprint.  
  
Ino sweatdropped. "No wonder..."  
  
"You know, you guess ought to be more careful. Always read the fineprint!" (TRUE! I am a victim! READ IT!) Iruka smiled that said 'I forgive you'. Then invited the students in the classroom. Everyone stared at the girls surprised to see them (Everyone was there! ^^). They were suppose to be a role models because both wanted to be Freshmen Queen.  
  
The girls took the seat in the back. Ino crossed her legs. "I cannot believe this. Our first meeting and were late."  
  
Iruka started talking again. "Ino, Sakura we are talking about the play that we are going to do. We've decided on Romeo and Juliet." Iruka suddenly smiled. "Ino?"  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"I've decided that you should be our Juliet."  
  
Ino smiled and blushed brightly. "Really? Me?" Iruka nodded. "I'd love the part! Thank you!" She sqealed.  
  
Iruka looked at his list. "And my Romeo is..." Most of the boys listened carefully hoping that the next name to be called out was theirs. Ino was a very popular girl. "My Romeo is..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Naruto!"   
  
Ino fainted.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chappie 13:"SAKURA, NARUTO IS KINDA CUTE."  
  
  
  
  
  
*WAAAHH!! SCARY! Naruto and Ino kissing each other! Oh boy! That'll be a job! Poor Ino (I love torturing her...), or erm lucky Ino! Heck, if I got a scene like that with Naruto I'd be happy! Naruto is a cute lil fella! ^^ He's not a bad catch! I wouldn't mind one bit...nope, not me. ANYWAY! I know some of you thought it was apart of the love triangles with Sakura! I would, but that wouldn't be weird enough for me! This fic is suppose to be really weird. Please review! I LOVE THEM! I KEEP THEM ALL CLOSE TO ME! Well, Mrs. Kusanagi is signing off again! And as always love you!* 


	13. Sakura, Naruto Is Kinda Cute!

*Heyo! Chappie 13 here! ^^ Its sooo great. Thank you for the reviews! They are special! Mmm.... I'm listening to this beautiful song by Ashanti. Called 'Rain on me'. I think thats it. Its very pretty. My all time fave song is 'to da window to da wall' by lil jon and the eastside boys. OH OH! And 'Trantula' by Mystikal. ^^ Kinda old, but still cool. And, and '24's' by TI! Love that too! 'Party up' by DMX!!! (MR.K: SHUT UP! YOUR BORING THEM!) Okay okay.... poo. Oh well, lets get on with the fic! YAY! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!*  
  
Chappie 13: "SAKURA, NARUTO IS KINDA CUTE!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ino fainted in the classroom. Iruka smiled and spoke again. "Ino is Juliet and Naruto is Romeo!"  
  
"YES!" Naruto cheered. "I got the best part!" He looked to Ino. "Ino! Isn't it great!?"  
  
Ino snapped at him. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THIS PLAY IS ABOUT?"  
  
"Yeah" Naruto chuckled.  
  
Ino growled. "Do you know, what Romeo was to Juliet right?"  
  
"Father and daughter right?"  
  
Ino banged her head on the desk. "We have a long way to go..."  
  
Sakura laughed. "Oh boy... what a mess...."   
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A FEW DAYS LATER  
  
"Romeo O Romeo, where for art thou Romeo?" Ino called in the park practicing with Naruto. Naruto didn't say anything. Ino looked at him. "Well? Where is Romeo?"  
  
Naruto was concentrating on his script. He was flipping pages and suddenly stopped and gasped.  
  
"What?" Ino asked evily.  
  
"We have to kiss?" Naruto asked innocently.   
  
"No fart! Tell me something I don't know!" Ino said rolling her script up and hit him with it.  
  
"Ow... I didn't know. I don't want the part anymore!" Naruto huffed. "I'm so not kissing you!"  
  
"You don't have to! We can use tape! And your not quiting because Iruka picked you. I don't think he's changing his mind..." Ino hissed.   
  
Naruto sat on a rock. "This sucks... I don't like this play stuff. Its stupid."  
  
"Well, I'm proud of my role." Ino said. "I just wish Romeo was Sasuke!"  
  
"Hmph. Whats so great about him anyway?" Naruto asked rolling up his own script. Ino couldn't answer because she was fantasizing. "HELLO?!"   
  
"WHAT!?" Ino snapped back.  
  
"Nothing... I'm calling it quits for today. I'm hungry!" Naruto moaned.  
  
"Your a pain." Ino noted sitting beside him. "Were not going to stop unless we finish this scene."  
  
"Can't believe I'm in this... And with you. I wish it was Sakura or Hinata I was kissing!"  
  
Ino burned. "Whats wrong with me?!"  
  
"Well, your mean. And insensitive, not to mention a tomboy. Sakura and Hinata are way nicer than you are. They have the looks too."  
  
Ino steamed off. She pushed her right leg up to her chin and wrapped her arms around it. "I'm not pretty? I'm not nice?"  
  
"Yep." Naruto stated. Naruto being clueless, doesn't know she's being serious. If he knew she was, Naruto wouldn't say such things.  
  
"I see. So, You don't want to kiss me?" Ino asked gloomily. "Even though the play is just fake?"  
  
"Not for the world." Naruto chuckled.  
  
'He's laughing... Whats so special about Sakura and Hinata? I'm suppose to be the cute one. Naruto doesn't even want to kiss me. I guess, it was all my imagination that everyone was so nice to me. I bet it was out of sympathy.' Ino thought. 'What about Shikamaru? He must think I'm a total dork. Its not fair. How come no one told me?'  
  
"Ino?" Naruto asked seeing Ino shake. "Ino are you crying?"  
  
"No... I have to go. I guess I'll see you around...."  
  
"Hey but we have that last scene to do! The play is a week away!"  
  
Ino said nothing. She just kept walking.  
  
Naruto gulped. "Was it something I said?"  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Neji and Sakura were studying together again. They sat in Neji's room at a table. Sakura wrote as neat as she could, she felt nervous being with him after the Itachi incedent. It hasn't been right. Neji was back to his calm collective self. As if they had first met. There was a long long silence before Sakura opened her mouth. "Neji I-"  
  
Neji looked up. "What?"  
  
All of a sudden one of the guards yelled. "LADY HINATA YOU HAVE A VISITOR!"  
  
Neji and Sakura got up to peer out the window. They squinted to see a blonde boy. "Naruto?" Sakura questioned.  
  
They both made their way down the stairs. By the time they got there Hinata was talking to Naruto.  
  
"I think I hurt her feelings. I didn't know she was being serious!" Naruto whined.  
  
Hinata made a frown. "Naruto how could you? No girl wouldn't be serious about that!"   
  
"I didn't know!"  
  
Sakura approched the two. "Whats wrong you guys?" Neji said nothing, but he still wanted to know.  
  
Hinata turned to Sakura. "Oh, Sakura. Well, Naruto umm... he..."  
  
"I'll tell it." Naruto said. "I told Ino that she was mean, and unkissable, amoung other words that I don't remember..."  
  
Sakura went upside Naruto's head. "You idiot!"  
  
"Owchie!"  
  
"How could you! She' probably crying her eyes out now!" Sakura yelled. (O.O She's maaaaad)  
  
"I didn't know she was being serious! And I'm hungry!"  
  
"Enough about food! You go to her and apologize!" Hinata urged.  
  
"Okay... Okay... What do I say?" Naruto asked.  
  
"I think its best to let her know what you think." Hinata replied.  
  
"Alright..."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ino sat in her room beside her bed. She was done crying and her eyes were sore, dry and red. She looked through some picture of when she was in middle school. There was one she stared at for a few minutes. It was her and Sakura in there middle school uniform. Sakura was clinging onto Ino's arm. It was like she was a little sister. Both girls in the picture were smiling. 'I wonder, if she was pretending to be my friend as well?' Putting the picture down, she bit on on of her well manacured nails.   
  
Meanwhile, Naruto was sneaking up to Ino's window with a latter. "Good thing I found this latter in her garage!" (going throuhg people's garage!) Naruto climbed the steps to Ino's window. He peered in but he didn't see anyone. Ino was behind the bed sitting. So he couldn't really see her.  
  
Naruto had no other choice. "OH JULIET! WHY ART THOU SO FAIR?!"   
  
"What the hell?" Ino jumped up and looked out the window. "NARUTO!" She charged at the window opening it.  
  
"Uh oh.... Plan B! Run!" Naruto mumbled. The latter tipped. "Double uh oh...."  
  
"Naruto!" Ino yelled seeing that the latter was about to fall. She held out her hand, Naruto quickly took it, but it was too late. They both fell out the window.  
  
Ino was heading straight for the latter on the ground. (hitting a latter from the second floor would really hurt...ow)  
  
Naruto flipped them and he took the fall. Naruto landed on the latter.  
  
"Naruto? Naruto!?" Ino called to the unconcious boy. "Are you okay?! Where does it hurt? Speak to me!"  
  
Naruto woke a few seconds later. He half opened his eyes. "Uh?"  
  
"Why?" Ino tilted her head. "Why did you do that!? You dummy!"  
  
Naruto coughed to get his breathing going again. "Ouch that hurt!" He said breathlessly. "I lost my breath at one point!" He laughed.   
  
Ino teared up. "Your an idiot to do that! I thought you didn't like me! Why did you do that!?"  
  
"I don't hate you Ino." Naruto admitted. "I was playing with you at the time. I didn't know you were being serious!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You a very nice girl. Except when you turn violent... But in any case your cute, and, if I didn't have a girlfriend, and if you'd let me..." Naruto blushed. He couldn't believe he was saying this. "I'd love to kiss you."   
  
"Don't be.... Don't be nice to me!" Ino cried hugging Naruto.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"So, how'd it go with Naruto?" Sakura asked on 3-way with Ino and Hinata.  
  
Ino giggled into the phone. "It went well. He told me, that he as just kidding... And somehow... I believe him."  
  
Sakura smiled. "You almost sound like Hinata!"  
  
"What?" Hinata asked hearing her name. "She nothing like me! Ino is much more cuter!"  
  
"Noway Hinata. Your way luckier than I. You have Naruto."  
  
"So you like him too?" Hinata asked frightened.  
  
"Hey pinkie!" Ino yelled in the phone.  
  
"Huh?" Sakura knew Ino was refering to her. (see color picture of Sakura :P)  
  
"Sakura, Naruto is kinda cute!" Ino said.  
  
"NO!" Hinata screeched. Record high for her throat.  
  
"Hey now! Don't get all bent out of shape! I was just kidding!" Ino laughed.   
  
"No your not!" Hinata sqeaked.  
  
"Guys..."  
  
Chappie 14: JUST KISS ME!  
  
*Yeah, that was boring, but it leads up to an even bigger plot! You'll see! Sorry! I'll try not to make something so boring! Next chappie has the romeo play in it, AND it has that date... Itachi and Sakura ballin. Buying all that gear! XD I have to think of some brand names and stuff... Such a problem! Don't worry, it won't take as long to upload the other. It took me like forever cause I was so busy! Sorry if I made some of you mad! Forgive the girl that makes weird fics! PLEASE! ^^ Oh yeah! Review! Mush appreciated.*sigh* Well, Mrs.Kusangi is signing off again! And as always Love you!* 


	14. Just Kiss Me!

*Heyo! Whats up!? I MADE OVER 200 REVIEWS! THANK YOU REVIEWERS! MY DREAM CAME TRUE!!! Thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU!!!! ^^ I also would like to thank your patience! I know I'm so behind!! I just had a cold, and school and no time! Forgive me! I was really sick! RADICAAAAAAlL!!!!! THANK YOU!!! Thank you for my surprise pic of Kakashi! I love it!!!! Reviewers, she draws so good! Its mad crazy! She drew me this picture of Kakashi as my gym teacher thing... OMG! It was hot! THANK YOU AGAIN! So happy! ^^ DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!  
  
Chappie 14: JUST KISS ME!  
  
Ino studied her script over and over in class and at home. Naruto as usual, did not.   
  
Ino looked at her clock. It was around 11pm. She was exhausted. She had studied the whole time she was home. And hardly ate her dinner.  
  
"Ahhh...." Ino cooed finshing the last sentence in the whole script. "Done. Now to go to bed! I'm bushed!" She made her way to her bed and flopped down. "I wonder if Naruto is studying his part? I hope so."  
  
Flashback: "If you didn't have a boyfriend.... I'd love to kiss you..."   
  
The vision echoed in her head for a few minutes longer. She hugged her pillow and smiled. "I'd love... to kiss you too."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, what do you think about the play Hinata?" Sakura asked carefully in the locker room. She knew that it was thin ice she was walking on.  
  
Hinata turned to her. "Well, I think that its good. Naruto should have a main character part."   
  
Ino came over. "This shucks. Why can't the Romeo part go to Sasuke?" She put her gym t-shirt on a continued talking. "Or, it could be Shikamaru!"   
  
"How are you and Shikamaru anyway?" Sakura asked blinking.  
  
"Well, urm.... He could be a little more helpful. And a little more affectionate. Other than that, were fine."  
  
Sakura lowered her eyes. "Whats he doing that you you don't want him to do?"  
  
Ino rolled her crystal blue eyes and made a frown. "He won't kiss me...."   
  
Hinata an Sakura gasped. "SO?"  
  
"I want a kiss once in a while you know!?" Ino complianed. "I mean, holding hands and stuff is okay! But I'm high maintance!"  
  
"We see...." Hinata grumbled.  
  
"I don't know about you guys, but I want a man thats man enough to kiss me!"  
  
"Okay well, you asked for it!"   
  
Hinata and Sakura looked up to find Kakashi. He bent over to kiss Ino on the forehead.  
  
"WAAAH!!" Ino screamed grabbing the nearest weapon. And unfortunately it was a bench.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Alright class...." Kakashi began. He had a huge bump on his head where Ino had hit him. "... Were going to do some.... FOOTBALL!"  
  
"WHAT!?" The whole female body screamed. All the boys did high-fives and 'Alright!!!'s.   
  
Kakashi held his hands up to hush the boys and girls. "Ladies, I know in the past that you haven't played football like the boys, but this time you will! And this isn't two hand touch. Were going to do some real dog piles! EVERYONE OUTSIDE!!!"  
  
All the boys stampeded out of the gym. While the girls groaned and tried to stall by walking slow.  
  
"This sucks... I'm going to mess up my hair." Ino sighed.   
  
  
  
The whole class was finally outside. Kakashi smiled. "Alright. Were going to divide this big class up." He winked at Ino, who in return cringed. he looked up as in thought. "Oh yeah... We have transfer students from the sand high school. They should be here any minute." He glanced at his watch. "Hmmn.... Lets get you all divided to save time then. Darn we don't have 11 people for each team. Oh well..."  
  
Team 1: Sakura   
  
Sasuke (Naturally!)   
  
Neji (also Natural)   
  
Naruto   
  
Hinata   
  
  
  
Team 2: Ino  
  
Rocklee  
  
Kakashi  
  
Shikamaru  
  
Ten-Ten  
  
(A/N: I'm gonna warn you people.... I'm using more characters than I usually do.... Don't make fun of me if I get their personalities mixed up or I like... screw them up in some way! Please don't be mad! I'm just a beginner!)  
  
  
  
Kakashi winked again at Ino. "I'm on you team." He mouthed silently as the other students complian about who they're teamed up with.  
  
Neji and Sasuke death glared each other.   
  
"So, Sakura-chan...." Ino smiled slyly strutting over to Sakura. "Were on opposite teams. You know what that means... We are going to win!"  
  
"I don't think so Ino-pig! We are totally going to kick your butt! I have Sasuke and Neji on this side! We'll definately win!"  
  
Ino hmph-ed. "So? Football is all about tactics! Thats why we have a trump card. Shikamaru!"  
  
Shikamaru turned around hearing his name. He was trying on a Konoha high school play jersey that Kakashi gave him. "What?" He asked with a blank look on his face.   
  
Sakura sweatdropped. "Oh dear... Your going to lose miserably!"   
  
Hinata didn't like this power struggle. She made her way over to Naruto. "Naruto?"  
  
"Huh?" Naruto asked half way paying attention.   
  
"I don't know how to play this game...." Hinata whispered.  
  
"Oh. Its easy. You'll get the hang of it."  
  
"HEY!" Screamed a foreign voice. The class along with Kakashi looked over towards the school and saw two people headed for them.  
  
Kakashi came towards the strange persons. He stopped at the closed gate. The class couldn't hear what he was saying because he was so far away. All they could figure out was a 'yes' for a nod. And 'no' for a shake. Kakashi let them in the field.   
  
"Listen!" He chirpped over the class. "These are the transfer students from Sand high school." He motioned toward the blonde. "This is Temari." Then he motioned to the red headed boy. "This is Gaara. Please welcome them.... later. Time to play football! Temari, your on Sakura's team. Gaara, Ino's team."  
  
Temari looked around and found the so called 'Sakura' waving at her.   
  
"Hi! My names Sakura." Sakura cheerfully greeted. Sakura held her hand out.  
  
Temari rolled her green eyes and glanced to each of the team members. Her eyes first met a small milky eyed girl.  
  
"Hinata..." She whispered. Knowing well Temari wanted to know her name.  
  
Temari moved her eyes down to the boy with brown hair and milky eyes. "Neji..." He said quickly.  
  
Then to "NARUTO!" The blonde screeched.   
  
Next to Naruto was "Sasuke." He studdered putting on his green jersey.   
  
Temari smiled. "My name is Temari, as you know."  
  
Sasuke said nothing back.  
  
Sakura scooted beside Hinata. "Whats up with that? She spoked to him, but not us."  
  
"Another fan girl I suppose." Hinata giggled.   
  
Kakashi came over to team 1 to hand jersey's to people who didn't get one. Sakura's team was made up of green jerseys with white lining. Ino's team was made up of white jerseys with green lining.  
  
Kakashi set everyone up at their positions. "Whenever your ready Lee!"   
  
Lee held the ball. "Hut hut!" And threw it underneathe him to Ino. Ino held the ball tight in her arms as Neji and Naruto advanced on her. She backed up and threw it to Ten-ten who was running towards the goal.  
  
After Ino threw the ball, she was quickly tackled by Neji and Naruto.   
  
"Hey Ino!" Naruto cheerfully said on top of Neji who had his stomach on Ino's. (Dog pile!)   
  
"I'm gonna die if you two don't get off..." Breathed Ino loosing air.  
  
Meanwhile Temari tackled Ten-ten just after she caught the ball.   
  
Kakashi blew his whistle. "Alright! Thats one play! You gained two yards! Who made that one up!?"  
  
Shikamaru raised his hand frowning.   
  
Everyone was back in their usual postion. "Wait!" Sakura yelled. "Time out!" Kakashi nodded and let team 1 huddle into a circle. "Neji...."  
  
"Yes?" Neji replied very glad that Sakura was mentioning him.  
  
"You take the right.... Sasuke..?" He nodded. "You take the left." She looked to her side. " Temari.... you make sure they don't do another play like that." Sakura smiled. "Naruto, we'll stop Ino. You and I."  
  
"Sakura-chan..." Naruto said in tears.   
  
"Hinata, if Temari doesn't make it, you go to it!"  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Are we all ready!?" Sakura screamed. "Go team 1!!!"  
  
"YEAH!" They all put their hands together. "GO!"   
  
Kakashi smiled pitifully at the cliche. "They watch to many movies..." He grunted.   
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Its a tie!" Kakashi called. "Congradulations on being the only class to make a tie!"  
  
They all glared at him from the ground.   
  
Neji sat with some grass in his long hair. He swung his ponytail over his shoulder and picked the grass out.   
  
Temari sat next to Sasuke blushing. Gaara stared at the two. He thought it was just plain disgusting. Sakura noticed the two also. 'Does she really like him that much? I'm not falling for him again. Ever.' She thought. Then she casted her gaze to the grass picker, Neji. (Grass picker?)  
  
He looked up from his hair and stared at her back. He gently made a quick smile and went back to his work.   
  
"Inoooo...." Naruto smiled his foxy smile. He crawled over to her.   
  
She was holding her stomach. "Ow..." She moaned. So many people had tackled her. "What do you want hyperactive no settling down boy?"   
  
"Lets practice!" He said.  
  
Shikamaru sweatdropped. "Maybe another time Naruto. Ino is kind of busy right now."  
  
Naruto's smiled fadded. "Whats wrong?"   
  
"YOU TACKLED ME YOU ASS!" Ino growled. "What do you think happened!? You even tackled me when I didn't have a ball! Why?"  
  
"Your fun to tackle." Naruto replied. "Your a soft landing."  
  
Ino didn't know if she wanted to blush or hit him. "Nevermind Naruto." She waved him off.  
  
Naruto did as he was told and left. Shikamaru sat with his girlfriend. He leaned to her....   
  
"Can I tackle you?" He whispered.   
  
"NO!"  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Friday came quickly. And it was time for the play. Ino's heart fluttered as she put on her costume. It was a very long dress. It was red and yellow. The sleeves had a ring in the end that she could put on her finger. She wrapped a pearl necklace around her neck. The dress was perfect for necklaces because it showed her chest a bit.   
  
Ino twirled in her dress in a mirror. She giggled for a moment realizing that she looked beautiful. Letting her long blonde hair down, she stroked it with a brush. 'I hope the play goes well....' She thought. 'Everyone should know their lines. Sasuke is my father....*giggle* Wow. I'll get to kiss Naruto...' She pursed her lips letting her hair stay on her shoulder. Then she put on her lipstick. 'It'll be perfect...'   
  
Naruto whined. "I don't wanna put on pantyhose! Thats for girls!"  
  
Iruka laughed. "You have to! This was the time where it was alright for men to be fags! Besides, its tights not panyhose. Haven't you heard the saying 'real men wear tights'?"  
  
Naruto huffed. "NO! I still don't wanna!!"  
  
"But they're blue...." He waved them in his face trying to tempt him.  
  
"I don't care!" Naruto spat. "I'm not wearing it!"  
  
"Don't ruin the play..." Iruka sadly said. "Do it for me.... And Ino. Besides, Sasuke has to wear them too."  
  
"Huh? Really?" Naruto asked. "Wear is he?" All of a sudden he popped a camera out of his pocket.   
  
"He's already on stage."  
  
"Darn!"  
  
"Thats why I'm telling you to hurry! You might catch him on those after the play!"  
  
"Ok!" He snatched the hose from Iruka and undressed.   
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura took a seat beside Hinata. She had her own bag of popcorn she brought from home. (^^; Oh dear...)  
  
Hinata helped herself to Sakura's popcorn. "Sakura... I can't believe Naruto's gonna kiss Ino..." She said timidly.  
  
"Does it bother you Hinata? You know you can tell them now." Sakura offered more popcorn to the worried girl.  
  
"No no.... its alright." She couldnt resist that snack though. "He deserves the part."  
  
"Don't tell me you two haven't kissed each other?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Once... But that was at the swing of the moment. It wasn't much of one. Just an experiment I guess."   
  
Sakura said nothing. Her relationship was better than hers' or Ino's. 'Poor Ino... She must feel like she's forgotten with Shikamaru acting like that... I know I would. I wouldn't be surpirsed if Ino fell in love with Naruto... oh my-" Sakura quickly turned to Hinata. "Aren't you scared that Ino will fall in love with Naruto? You know... because they kiss and everything? Remember when Ino said that she wanted a relationship where her man has kisses her frequently?"  
  
"I'm very afraid..." Hinata confessed stuffing her whole mouth with popcorn. (I tend to eat alot when I'm worried or depressed.... Maybe Hinata does too!)  
  
Sakura frowned at Hinata. She was holding her tears back.  
  
Neji popped up. "Hi." He whispered.   
  
"Neji!" Sakura happily patted the seat next to her to let him sit next to her. "I didn't know you were into these kind of things!"  
  
Neji said nothing. He really wasn't but he just wanted to be with Sakura. Thats all. (Awww!)  
  
After a few minutes of the play, Sakura was excited. Neji was on the verge of going to dreamland. Hinata was plain worried and anxious.  
  
Sakura thought the play was exciting because most of her friends were staring in it. Her, Hinata and Neji really didn't want to do the play, so they decided to sit it out. But they did do costume check and counted people in the theater.   
  
(XD I can't hold it much longer! To the kissing scene!! Is there one in Romeo and Juliet? O.O I never thought about it! Oh well... Theres one now!!)  
  
Ino was on stage. "Oh Romeo..." She leaned toward him on a bench.   
  
Naruto was panicking. You could just see him shaking on stage when Ino approched him. "O-oh.... J- Juliet...." He studdered.   
  
The whole crowd was watching intensely... (Wouldn't you?)  
  
'C'mon... Don't freeze...' Ino thought. 'Naruto, you said I was kissable! Why won't you kiss me?'  
  
"I can't do it..." Naruto whispered so low that only Ino heard.  
  
"Please Naruto. Can't you just..." Ino tried to continue, but couldn't. She cupped her hands around his face and pulled him towards her. "...Just pretend?"   
  
Hinata Sakura and Neji's eyes popped out of their heads. They couldn't believe it.   
  
The curtains closed and Ino relaesed him.   
  
Naruto's face was beet red.   
  
"It was a great performance... Now for the death scene." She smiled. "I know that no other boy would kiss me for real. Thanks..."  
  
Naruto was still on the stunned side but still managed to speak. "Uh... Okay. I guess, I should change for the next scene then."  
  
"Yes..." Ino smiled. 'Why is my heart beating so fast? Could it be that I'm in love? Thats gross...' She went back to her dressing room.   
  
The crowd was still clapping. "They really did it!" Hinata said. "Oh... I hope that Naruto didn't like it!"  
  
"Thats mean Hinata... But I understand." Sakura stopped clapping. "Still, it is something to worry about."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Mom! I'm home!" Sakura yelled throughout the house. She put her bags near the door and walked in the livingroom.   
  
"Hi honey bun." Her mom said coming up the hallway. She went through the living room and into the kitchen. "How was your day?"  
  
Sakura walked up to the stairs. "It was pretty good." She laughed. "I saw a wonderful Romeo and Juliet play."  
  
"Ah! Thats such a good story, you know, your father and I had something like that. We were so young..."  
  
Sakura let her mom fantasize and went upstairs. "I don't wanna hear that." She grumbled to herself.  
  
Entering her room, she found a note on her window. Sakura ran over to it, because she kenw who it was from. "Itachi was here!"   
  
  
  
~* Meet me at your window at 10:30 tonight. Dress to impress. That means, get the tightest jeans and the sexiest blouse you can find. See you then love.*~  
  
  
  
"Tonight? I guess he's trying to say I shoud sneak out...." Sakura said. "I better get ready!" She ran over to her closet and tore it open. Revealing her wardrobe.... "Okay... lets get ready."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Hee hee hee. Funny.... I hope I destroy the boring-ness... But I hope you excuse my lateness.... :P Anyway. Please review! Make me feel better! Just kidding... But you can do it out of sympathy! Ha ha ha! (I just like attention... Who doesn't?) Anyway, read my other fic that came out a few days ago called Pain and Love!!! ^^ I'm working with my friend Cleffie-chan(His idea) ! YAY! ^^ Cute story! Anyway! Mrs. Kusanagi is signing off again! And as always, love you!!!* 


	15. Don't Panic! Moonlit Romance!

*Hello! Yes, the part we've all (most) been waiting for! The event of the century!* SAKURA'S AND ITACHI'S DATE BEGINS!!! Whoo hoo! Lets see... Music to begin our mood for this fic....(I'm a big lover of music! Can't you tell?^^) 'So into you' by Fabolous... 'Holiday Inn' by Chingy (dirty song... me wuv!) Of course others (mainly R&B!!!)... But thats not the main subject for this session!! The main subject is the DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!*  
  
*not the event of the century!  
  
Chappie 15: DON'T PANIC! MOONLIT ROMANCE  
  
Sakura went through her closet. She just received Itachi's letter for a date that night. (Lucky her! ^^)   
  
"Hmm..." She went through each hanger in her closet. "Jeans and a blouse... All I have are these outfits in the manga and anime. I would like to wear this red dress. But he says jeans and a blouse..." Sakura thought aloud humming through her wardrobe. "Wait! If he starts calling the shots now... I'll be doomed under his will forever! Hmph! I'm going to wear this red silk dress.... My secret dress..."  
  
Flashback:  
  
"Ino! Why don't you wear this one!" Sakura flashed the long black dress in Ino's face.   
  
"Thats too long Sakura." Ino stated looking through her own rack next to Sakura's.  
  
"Hey Ino... That rack says... Sexy women!" Sakura whispered.  
  
"So? Aha!" Ino giggled. She held up a red short dress with a slit that comes up to her thigh. "This is perfect for you Sakura! You have legs to die for!" Ino smiled handing her the red clothing.  
  
"But but... I'm too young for this and my mom would never approve."  
  
"You always do what your momma tell you?" Ino teased. "Aw c'mon! You'll be in high school! These kind of dresses are normal!"   
  
Sakura looked at the price tag for an excuse. It was well out of her price range. "But this is so expensive! I don't have enough money!"  
  
Ino held her credit card up. "No problem! Its on the house! And here are some matching shoes!"  
  
End of Flashback  
  
  
  
"Wow.... Now I'm kind of glad Ino gave me this." She slipped it on and twirled in the mirror. "Well, its okay. Doesn't show as much as a thought it would. Thats good."   
  
She sprayed some perfume on and brushed her hair. "Shoes..." She kneeled to peep under her bed. She found a box with 'Gucci' labeled on it. "These expensive heels..."  
  
She buckled the strap around her ankle and walked around her room hearing the 'clacking'.   
  
Looking at her watch, it was 10:00. The she heard a light car horn outside.  
  
She peaked outside her window, and saw from the street lights, a cadillac escalade. She gasped. "Wow... Itachi?" All of a sudden a latter tapped the window.   
  
Itachi was below her beaming. "Hey baby." He held out his hand. "Ready to go?"  
  
"Yes..." She smiled holding her dress to step out the window on the latter.   
  
"Ah... I see your wearing a dress."  
  
"Your not going to tell me what to wear!"  
  
"Good. I like that." Itachi helped her on the ground.   
  
Sakura couldn't help but blush. The man was iced out. (Look it up, all you non-ebonic people :P) He had a tuxedo on, with a his long hair laid back. (*drooling a lake*) He smiled his rare smiles.   
  
They made they're way to the cadillac. He opened the door for the girl and closed it.  
  
Sakura looked around and sniff the air. For some odd reason it didn't smell like cigarettes! Sakura sniffed the smell of a new car. It was new, the tag was still on the back window. 'He just bought this? A senior buying a new car already? I can't believe.' She thought getting comfortable in her seat.  
  
Itachi came in the SUV and asked "Comfortable?"  
  
"This car is new?"  
  
"Keeping up on my inventory already? Geez..." He laughed. "Yes it is. I bought it just for this date." He looked her up and down. "And I must say... It'll be a good date with you dressing like that! I would go so far to say, your beautiful."   
  
Sakura blushed and clamped her purse. "Well, you look hanesome as well..."   
  
"Thanks." He turned on the SUV.   
  
"Why are you being so gentlemenny!?" (? Thats a word?) Sakura asked.  
  
"You deserve no less." Itachi held out his arm to rest it on the passenger seat. He talked as he drove. "Besides, this is a special. I can't be a gangster in front of a lady. But believe me.... It feels weird acting like this."  
  
"Well, your doing a good job!" Sakura happily chirrped.  
  
He chuckled. "I guess. I can't help but act like this. Any other woman I would've met, I'd have just laid 'um down and go on with my life."  
  
"....Hmm..." Sakura hummed happily knowing good and well she was special.  
  
"Your so different than the others."  
  
"You told me one time." Sakura admitted.  
  
"Well, you know where I'm getting at."  
  
"Yes I do...." There was a silence. "I-...I.." Itachi slowed the car to hear his angel speak. He was waiting for those 3 words..... Just 3. "Where are we going?" Sakura laughed.   
  
Itachi sighed. She let him down but he didn't show any sign of defeat. "Well, first, I'll get you some clothes worth a lady like you!"  
  
"Yeah, but thats so expensive!"  
  
"No problem. Can you go in the glove compartment?" Itachi asked motioning to the compartment under the dashboard.   
  
Sakura opened the compartment and grabbed a paper bag. She gave him the bag. Switching hands, took the bag. Then turned it upside down pouring out money on her lap. Rolls of 100 bills came out. About 10 rolls. "Itachi!? Where'd you get all this money!?"  
  
"I've saved my allowence. I have a job near the local CD shop."  
  
Sakura gasped at all the rolls. "I've never seen so much money in my life."  
  
"And its all yours love. You spend as much as you want."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
  
Neji studied his book intensely. He was doing fine until he stumbled on something he didn't understand. 'Only if Sakura was here to help. I'd be better off.' He glanced to his phone. 'Uhh... No. I can't bother her at this hour. Her mother and father would kill her if she was on the phone with a boy at this time. Its going on eleven... Our test is tommorow. I have to know right now.' He glanced back at the phone.   
  
The desk had a phone and a peice of paper by it. It said 'My phone number if you need it Neji. Call me anytime.' Neji picked the paper up studying Sakura's handwriting. 'Maybe... Just this one time won't be so bad.' His fingers dialed the number on the paper.  
  
His heart fluttered as he heard the her phone ring.   
  
"Hello?" Her mother answered.  
  
"Hi. This is Neji. Is Sakura there? I need help on my homework."  
  
"Sakura is um... Lemme see if shes gone to bed or not. Hold on sweetie."  
  
"Alright." Neji commented. He paitiently waited. 'I home shes not sleeping. I don't want to disturb her.'  
  
"Honey..." Her voice sounded paniced. "Neji dear..."  
  
"Yes? What is it?"  
  
"Shes gone! The window is open!"  
  
"Don't called the police, they won't do anything till 24 hours are up. Wait there in case she comes home. I'll find her."  
  
"Thank you Neji. You sweet child."  
  
"....." Neji blushed. 'I'm sweet?' He hung up the phone and rushed down the stairs.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I like this one..." Sakura peeked in the glass. "The one with the 2 diamonds in it." She and Itachi were a jewelry specialist.  
  
"Theres a necklace that goes with it for 800 bucks. You might want that one too. It'll match the black dress you just bought."  
  
"Your right..."  
  
"Mister!" Itachi yelled across the shop. He hustled over to them. "I'll take that ring with that necklace."  
  
"Yessir. Are you sure!? Altogether its 2000."  
  
"Bag it." Itachi bragged.   
  
"I see. Alright then." The man gave them the jewels and they gave him the money in exchange.  
  
"Where to next?" Asked Sakura.  
  
"Time to eat." Itachi said opening the door for her. "Theres this fancy place down town they had just built."  
  
"Okay.." Sakura happily jumped in the car while Itachi smiled to himself. He carried her bag of jewelry to the trunk. The trunk was already filled to the max.   
  
Itachi then got in, and pulled out the parking lot of the jewlers. He turned the radio on to some slow music. The SUV was silent as they rode on the road. Sakura looked out the window and gazed at the moon. 'What am I doing... I'll be in so much trouble if my mother found out I was hanging with him. And all those new clothes. What will my friends say? Ino, Naruto, Hinata and Neji! Neji? What happened to him? I do have feelings for him, but I just can't bring myself to say them because I have someone right next to me willing to give anything to me. I don't know what to do. It'd seem selfish to, hold them both or give up both.' She took her gaze off the moon and to Itachi's shaded body. 'Itachi... I can't. Theres no way I can be with you. Neji is too kind to hurt.'  
  
"You know..." Itachi said breaking her trace of thought. "Theres only one true feeling in someone's heart. Making choices is a way of showing honesty and serenity."   
  
Sakura's heart leaped. 'Was he reading my mind?!'  
  
Itachi sighed. "That boy... Neji? Is that his name? Anyway, he's a nice guy." Then Itachi mumbled something about killing him and dumping his body in a river. "My brother, Sasuke is not bad either."  
  
"So, Sasuke is your brother?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"How come-?"  
  
"I, was in a bad gang when I was small. Sasuke knew very well the bad things I was doing. Stealing, selling drugs, vandalizing. Even raping women. But I never took part in that. I thought personally it was wrong. Anyway, Sasuke knew all of this. He encouraged me to stop, but, it just got worse... And more dangerous."  
  
Sakura's eyes widened. "What happened?"  
  
  
  
(A/N: This didn't happen on Naruto! Of course you know! But this is my version, so just chill and no flaming!)  
  
"Me and my boys got real high after a party one night. And we planned to steal some stuff. So, we brung some weapons and picked a house. I killed, my family. When I saw my brother running from the back room, that was when the action was over.... He had terrible eyes, I recongized him when I saw him. Then, it clicked that I had slaughtered my family. I ran away for a while. Since then, we haven't talked."  
  
Sakura gulped. 'I know its not the right time to think about this.... BUT I'M IN A CAR WITH A KILLER!!!!!!'  
  
"Don't be scared though." Itachi chuckled softly.  
  
"Why.. Why would I be scared of you!?" Sakura huffed angrily.  
  
Itachi laughed. "That was a long time ago Sakura. I've sworn never to kill again."  
  
"But, you carry a gun."  
  
"Self defense. I won't kill them, just shoot them in an arm or leg. I have perfect aim."  
  
Sakura sighed. "Oh... What have I gotten my self into!?"  
  
"I don't know... But your about to find out..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Neji puffed throught the streets looking for Sakura. He didn't call her name, because it was in the middle of the night.   
  
He ran from one block to another. 'Sakura.... Where did you go!? Your with that man I bet! Why are you doing this? He's nothing but bad news for you!' He heard someone walking in front of him and he dove into the bushes.  
  
The person was tall. With help of the moons reflection, Neji could see his dark hair, and built figure. 'Thats him....' Neji braced himself to pounce.  
  
He tackled the man and with a few struggles, he had him down. "Too easy..." Neji muttered.  
  
"What are you doing Neji!? You idiot!"   
  
"Sasuke?!" Neji asked sitting on the boy.  
  
"DUH! You dope! Get off!" Neji got off Sasuke and helped him stand. "I don't need you help! What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Thats what I should be asking you!"  
  
"I like to take walks okay!? Now what are you doing here!?"  
  
"Finding Sakura! Shes disappeared! I called her house-!"  
  
"You called her house!? What are you, her boyfriend!?" Sasuke pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, maybe I am!" Neji said sarcastically. "Anyway, shes missing! And I think.... I think shes with you brother."  
  
The word 'brother' struck Sasuke in the heart. "What are you talking about!? He's dead!"  
  
"His alive and well! And Sakura has been kidnapped by him."  
  
Sasuke frowned. They both nodded, and ran two differnet directions.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Sakura and Itachi came out of the restaraunt laughing.   
  
Sakura couldn't talk for laughing. "B-Boy... you.. your so crazy!"  
  
"Well, " He opened the door for her, went around and heaved himself up in the SUV. "I can't help it."  
  
"I've had the best night of my life. This is really something! Where to next?"  
  
"Don't you think you need to rest and go to school tommorow?"  
  
"Well, since I'm out here I might as well enjoy myself." Apparently, Sakura and drank something she wasn't suppose to. (We won't name anything....ALCOHOL!) "I don't care where we go! As long as I'm with you."  
  
"Alright. To my house it is!" Itachi cried cheerfully.  
  
Itachi closed the door behind Sakura and cut on the lights. His house looked like a mansion. The tables and counters where made of glass. The floors were made out of wood (very shiny and clean!). The threshold was near the kitchen, and the living room.   
  
Sakura looked around. She traveled in the living room as Itachi put his keys on the kitchen counter. "Wow... Big screen TV with an entertainment system." She looked around at the paintings on the white walls. They were pictures of him and the Sharingan gang.  
  
"You like this place? Maybe when your older..." He started liting a cig. "... You could live here."  
  
"Not if you smoke! You promised!" Sakura claimed.   
  
"Oh shit! I'm sorry baby!" Itachi quickly smushed the cig in a nearby glass ash tray. "Sorry. Its a habit you should never pick up."  
  
"Yeah..." Sakura smiled. "She leaned on the couch. "So what now?"  
  
Itachi smiled devilishly. "I want you, to take your clothes off and lay in my bed on your stomach. I have a surprise for you!" (I SWEAR IT AIN'T WHAT YOU THINK! Maybe....)  
  
Sakura still suffering from her drunken state staggered to the room. "Alright..." She giggled. She then came into the room. Looking around she stood on white carpet. The black walls had an animal print carpet hanging from it. 'Wow.' Sakura said to herself. All around there was candles lit. The aroma of warm vanilla and wildflowers lingered in her nose. Sakura sat on the firm black satin bed. She giggled giddly as she unbuckled her shoes then unzipped her dress from the back.  
  
Itachi came in holding a basket. He set it down on one of the dressers and then went out.   
  
Sakura jumped under the covers. Her heart was beating so fast. She suddenly became sober. (Wouldn't you!? -referring to girls- XD) 'Oh my gosh....' Sakura thought. 'What am I doing!? This is against the law! I'll get arrested... but...' Imagines of her and Itachi ran through her mind. 'We can have safe-'  
  
"I said to be on your back girl." Itachi demanded.   
  
"Oh... oh Alright..." Sakura replied timidedly.  
  
"Don't tell me your getting cold feet."   
  
"Umm no..." She turned over under the covers and rested her head on the soft pillow. 'Oh no... He's not going to do what I think he is!?' She gripped the covers. Soon she heard him put some kind of liquid on his hands. Sakura got dizzy. 'OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!' She screamed in her head.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Neji huffed on the Hanuro's stoop. 'Sakura! Where are you!?' Then Neji heard Sasuke approch.   
  
"No luck?" He asked also tired.   
  
"No..." Neji muttered. "We looked everywhere.... We'll have to wait until morning...Sakura..." He sqeezed his hands tightly together. 'If only I had expressed my feelings to you, this wouldn've happened. You wouldn've ran to another to get attention. Its all my fault....'  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!" Sakura screamed aloud as she felt Itachi hover over her.   
  
"Whats your problem?" Itachi asked innocently.   
  
"You are sooo not going to hit me from behind!" Sakura screeched. (XD I'm so dumb!)  
  
"Shh! Be quiet! No I'm not going to! Just relax!" He calmly placed his hands on Sakura's tensed back. She immediatly relaxed. "Now listen..." He whispered in her ear. "Just relax, and enjoy my massage." She heard him laugh, tickling her ear. "Its just a massage. This date is only about you. Not me, not me and you, just you!"  
  
His comforting words made Sakura sleeply. She was silent through Itachi's massge. He stroked her skin with scented oils until she fell asleep.  
  
(O.o I want THAT to happen to me!)  
  
In the morning Sakura sighed as she opened her emerald eyes. Her eyes dialated to the morning light. "Mmmm...." She moaned turning over to her other side. Then, her eyes met Itachi's face. She was about to scream until she remembered what happened last night. Her whole body felt refreshed and soft. Itachi's hand massages every nook and cranny of her body. She felt like she could jump over the Great Wall. It was esctasy.  
  
She touched Itachi's expressionless face as he slept. His hair was back to its normal position. Then her eyes wandered. He apparently had no shirt, she saw a dog chain on his neck. (*Drool*) Feeling guilty about thinking of lifting the covers she blushed. Changing her thoughts she glanced once more at his face. 'Maybe I could love you Itachi.... Maybe I could be with you. Its been so special with you. You can really make a girl feel special...' The vision of him telling her that she was special flashed through her mind once more. 'Yes... I believe I can be your down girl. The only one for you.... Just you.... Itachi. I love you.'  
  
*Awwww! Well wasn't that special. ^^ Yeah.... I lil mushy for me also. But expect some action with the Sharingan gang soon! And try to figure out what will happen! Yeah! Try! Try! READ AND REVIEW! Well, Mrs. Kusanagi is signing off again! Love you!*  
  
HAS NEJI BEEN DEFEATED?! WILL SAKURA EVER GIVE HIM ANOTHER THOUGHT!? HOW WILL ITACHI BREAK IT TO HIS GANG HE'S FOUND SOMEONE!? HOW WILL THE SHARIGAN GANG REACT!? HOW WILL NEJI AND SASUKE REACT TO THIS PERDICAMENT!? FIND OUT ON SEMI LAST CHAPPIE! (Still pending!) 


	16. Jealous Feelings Show!

*HIYA EVERYONE!!!! I'M BAAAACCCK!   
  
Everyone: Yeah uh huh. Who cares.....   
  
ANYWAYS!!!!! Hi! Yes, the hurricane was awesome. School was cancelled for a whole week!!! All good. Big trees, signs and power lines are down! YAY! (Phyche!) I went 5 days without lights! How'd I do it? I don't know! But I made it! Thank God! I'm so happy people were worried about me! *tears* THANK YOU EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED! Asuka, I live in VA. What I think is the suckiest state in the USA(thats my opinion, don't hate!). ^^ We told those tourists to GO HOME! Ain't nothin to see here! (just a joke...) Anyway! Some people were surprised to find that I was ending this fic soon. I told you guys it was still pending. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!*  
  
(Wow.... 16 chapters)  
  
Chappie 16: JEALOUS FEELINGS SHOW!   
  
Sakura shuffled next to Itachi. She was just thinking how hanesome he was.... 'Maybe, I can love you...' She thought.   
  
With all the movement, Itachi woke up showing his dark eyes to find green ones staring back at him.  
  
"Sakura...." He whispered.  
  
"Morning!" She chirped happily back. "Thanks for the massage! That was GREAT!"  
  
"Sure... Anytime. Umm...." He looked over her shoulder and stared at a digital clock. "You can still make it to school you know." He joked.  
  
Sakura moaned. "I'll make it up. I'm too smart to study anyhow."  
  
"You sure?" He asked smiling. "I'll drive you."  
  
"No... No need. I don't want to go. I want to be here... With you! I wish I could stay forever!" She moved over to hug him. "I love you Itachi!"  
  
Itachi laughed. "So, thats what it takes?"  
  
"What what takes?" She said holding onto him.   
  
"All I have to do is buy you gifts and give you a massage."   
  
Sakura snorted. "So that was your plan all along!?"   
  
"Maybe."  
  
She sat up and stared down at him. "I can't believe you!"  
  
Itachi laughed again. "I can't believe you!"  
  
"It was a good plan. But it didn't work on me." She sighed. "You treated me, with respect. Any guy would've taken advantage of me that night. I was dead drunk! But you didn't, and for that, I owe you even more!" He said joyfully, with her eyes shining. "Thank you!"  
  
She tackled him and they both rolled to the floor. "WOAH!" He yelled.   
  
She looked down at him, her body pressed to his. "Sorry..."  
  
Itachi groaned. "I don't know why, you don't look heavy, but you are..."   
  
Sakura frowned. "Is that anyway to treat a lady!?"  
  
"No..." He said sarcastically. "Anyway, I better get you home. I was intending to call your parents to let them know you where at a friends house. But my mind was out of whack when I saw you. I bet your parents are worried."  
  
"*Hmph* I bet.... They're just over protective." Sakura rose up from Itachi to let him get up.  
  
Blushing Sakura turned to she won't be caught 'peeping'. She picked her clothes up off the floor and put them on. "Um.. I guess, I should sneak in all the clothes we bought huh?"   
  
"Yeah. You better. Or your parents will be furious." Itachi said in a normal tone.   
  
Sakura put on her shoes and turned. "Umm..." She saw Itachi with a all black outfit. Black jeans and a silk black shirt. "You like black?" Sakura joked.  
  
"Stop joking around. Lets go."   
  
"Okay."  
  
They both made their way out the door.  
  
Itachi stopped the Escalade in front of the Hanuro estate. "Well, this is it." He said breathlessly. "I hope you don't get in too much trouble. I'll unload all your stuff tonight. Too bright right now." He smiled and stroked her hair. "So, I'll see you tonight. Shall we go on another date maybe?"  
  
Sakura smiled back at him. "Maybe. If we don't get caught."  
  
They kissed each other a few times before speaking again. "I'll see you later..." He said kissing her on her forehead.   
  
"Okay." She said trying to open the door, Itachi was too busy trying to keep her from the door. He kissed her trying to put hickeys all over her neck and upper chest. Sakura couldn't stop laughing. "Let me go! What are you doing!?"   
  
"Alright. I'll see you later then." He back off.  
  
"Okay.... Later." She opened the door and stepped out. She closed it and waved to Itachi as he left.  
  
She turned and saw... "NEJI?"  
  
He glared at her. His breath was heavy, and so was his stench. It seemed like he hadn't taken a bath in DAYS. And he looked.... Pissed.  
  
"Where have you been?" He asked harshly.  
  
"Umm... Are you okay Neji? Have you been searching for me all night? WHY?" Sakura asked urgently and trying to avoid the question.  
  
"We need to talk." Neji stated.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura and Neji sat uncomfortabley across from each other at a low table. They were in Neji's room. Sakura had seen how blank his room was, but now he had posted a few science test papers on his wall. Sakura had helped him with all of the tests that was on the wall.   
  
The room was quiet. Everything was silent except for Neji (Who was frowning) sipping his tea. Sakura dared not touch hers.  
  
  
  
(A/N: He's not stinky anymore people! So stop holding your nose! Hee hee! ^^)  
  
"So... Did you have fun?" Neji asked nonchalantly.  
  
Sakura frowned. "Don't ask me that... Its none of your business! I don't know why you have to pry in my life!"  
  
Neji smirked. "He's just using you."  
  
"He is not! He'd never use me."  
  
Neji was going to say something but they heard a thumping noise near his room. Then there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Neji ordered.  
  
"Hi Sakura.... Neji..." Hinata said bashfully opening the door. She held a plate and put it down on the table. "I brought you some cookies. Just in case you-"  
  
"We have no time for this. Were in a serious conversation." Neji growled.  
  
"I- I see. Can I ask one more question?" Hinata said timidly. "Its about Father, did he tell you about the dojo-"  
  
"Yes he told me! And never bring it up! Leave."  
  
"Y- Yes...." Hinata closed the door and ran downstairs.   
  
Sakura banged on the table with her hand. "WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO HER?!"   
  
"Its none of your business..." Neji said cooly.  
  
"SO YOU CAN PRY INTO MY LIFE AND I CAN'T ASK ABOUT YOURS?" Sakura asked defensively.  
  
"Thats not what I'm doing.... I'm just protecting you!" Neji stated.  
  
"YOUR JUST PROTECTING ME? HAH! I've seen better protection made by Sasuke...." Sakura huffed.  
  
"Look!" Neji raised his voice which is really not normal. "If your too dense to see that I'm in love with you, then you deserved to be killed in the streets!"   
  
Sakura eyes widened. Neji closed his eyes tight and winced at what he just said. "Sakura?" He asked.  
  
Sakura was too surprised to say anything. But managed a "Yes?"  
  
"I'm asking you, as a man, to marry me." Neji said shyly.  
  
Sakura's heart skipped a beat. "You... you what?" Sakura shook her head and came out of her crazy imagination. "I can't marry you! I'm only 14!"  
  
Neji popped a squat next to her. "Not right this minute... I mean like, when were..." He sighed. "Older... To carry on the dojo, I have to marry Hinata. I don't want to marry her and carry on the dojo. Neither does she. So if we don't marry, my other cousins will. They are already in love, but we are first in line, so if we don't, they get to."   
  
  
  
*~(A/N: I Don't know anything about Neji's clan! So don't flame me if I get some facts wrong! -.- Waaait... what facts!? I'm making this up! So don't get mad!)~*  
  
  
  
"Are you just using me, or-"  
  
"I do, honestly love you."  
  
"But why can't you carry on the dojo. I thought you wanted to?" Neji said nothing. "What is it? You can tell me!"   
  
"Lets just say, it confines me from what I really want to do."  
  
"This is too sudden. I can't just.... I just.."  
  
"You have time to think about it. Just know, that I will take care of you as a man. And as a friend.... I'll love you." Neji reached over and kissed her forehead. (Everyone loves that forehead!) He smiled. "Cookie?"   
  
Sakura blushed at Neji's beautiful rare smile. "Why not?" She laughed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where is Shikamaru!?" Ino growled. "He said our date is right after school!" She looked at her watch. "He's 20 minutes late. " She slouched against the building.   
  
"Ino! What are you doing?" Naruto asked coming over to her.  
  
Ino recapped on the kiss he gave her the other day. (Boys, kiss her and shes yours! LOL) She blushed. "Well, I uh...." Ino gulped. 'PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER GIRL!' She thought. "I'm waiting for Shikamaru for our date!"  
  
Naruto opened his blue and curious eyes. "Yeah? I don't know where he is."  
  
"Umm... Where are you going by the way?" Ino asked trying to make a conversation.  
  
"I'm going home. Then to Hinata's. Hinata and I are study partners. Like Neji and Sakura-chan. I was hoping that we could be in a big group and study."  
  
"Neji and Sakura? They make a cute couple somehow.... Do you anything about them yet?"   
  
Naruto thought a minute. "Well, they are always hanging around each other. I have no idea." Naruto waved. "Well, I have to go! See you later!"  
  
"Okay..." Ino smiled. 'I can't believe I'm being nice to him. I guess he can be sweet.' Ino frowned. 'I'm getting hungry... If Shikamaru doesn't come, I'll leave and get something to eat without him!'   
  
Ino sensed someone was behind her and turned. "Shikamaru?"  
  
"Ino!" Shikamaru waved across the school sidewalk.   
  
"Hi Ino!" Tenten waved. She was beside him still laughing at whatever Shikamaru said.   
  
"Tenten? What are you doing here?" Ino asked feeling a bit jealous. 'What is she doing walking with him!? Is that where he's been? Talking to her?'  
  
"I was just hanging out with Shikamaru! We've decided to go to the science fair together." She smiled craftily. "Were definatly going to win! Right Shikamaru!?"  
  
Shikamaru laughed. "Of course!"  
  
Ino frowned. 'This doesn't seem right.... When did they become so chummy?'   
  
"Shall we go Shikamaru?" Ino snapped taking his arm. 'HE'S MINE TENTEN!' Ino thought.  
  
Shikamaru taken aback by Ino's behavior let her take his arm. "Sure Ino."  
  
Tenten came up to Ino. "Your going to wish us luck right?"   
  
Ino burned with anger by Tenten's annoying tone. But she had no choice but to be nice. "Y-yah...." She replied sarcastically.  
  
"Good!" She patted Shikamaru's other arm. "Bye Shikamaru." Tenten cooed.   
  
'SHIKAMARU! WHATS UP WITH HER!?'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Oh dear.. what a mess. Tenten is trying to take Shikamaru? The couples not my favorite, but, ya know, I have to sort out this NarutoXNarutoXShikamaru triangle. Tenten will help it out. You'll see! I don't mean to scare you InoShika fans! Don't worry! How you guy feel about a TentenXGaara couple? I have noo idea! ^^ AND NEJI ASKING SAKURA TO MARRY HIM!? WHATTA SURPRISE! (I wasn't intendning on it, but... the idea came to me at the last minute. I think this fic will be longer than expected. Sorry to those people who like... hate it! ^^; I hope this chapter wasn't too boring! I just came back, so I gotta warm up! R&R PLEASE! I NEED THE REVIEWS! THANKIES! Well, Mrs. Kusanagi is signing off again! And as always, love you!!!* 


	17. A New Problem

*YEEEAAAHHH! I'm here! FINALLY! Recent news! If you haven't heard or payed attention, I'm Mrs. Hyuga now! Yes! I divorced Mr. K. And Now I'm Mrs. H. Anyone has a problem? Thats what I thought... J/k ya'll! HEE HEE! ^^ I haven't had time for anything lately... I've been so busy with school. I haven't had time to write, or to read! Definately read! BUT! I will do my best to update more often before people get disintersted in my fic! I hope that never happens! T.T It'll be better this Christmas break coming up! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!*  
  
Chappie 17: A NEW PROBLEM  
  
  
  
"So...." Ino started. "Umm Tenten and you are going for the science fair. Why so quick? Thats not until the spring. We're just going into fall!"   
  
Shikamaru smirked. "Its better to start early and to habve it done."  
  
She snorted placing her cup down on the counter. They were at a bar eating lunch. It was a 24 hour joint. She put down her half of the bill. "Thanks... " She jumped down from the red stool and walked out the door. Apparently pissed.   
  
He sighed. "Ino!" He jumped down following her.   
  
"EH! You need to pay your half young man!" The chef called. But Shikamaru never heard him.  
  
Outside the restaraunt, Ino stood leaning on a stop sign.   
  
"Ino..." Shikamaru tapped her. "Whats wrong with you?"  
  
"As if you don't know..." She moved her shoulder away form his grasp. She turned and glared at him. "I'm going home. Thanks alot."   
  
Shikamaru said nothing, and let her go. 'Maybe she just needs to blow off some steam...'.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura sat in her desk wrting in her journal.   
  
'Today, I got back from Itachi's date! We had a really good time. He bought me all kinds of wonderful things, and he rubbed oil on me. I felt so refreshed after. It was so romantic.   
  
But then, Neji proposed to me! I knew he liked me, but I guess I sort of tortured him going on that date with Itachi. I really wanted to apologize but the words just wouldn't come out. Speaking of proposals, my dad will freak! I'm going out with a senior and a boy just asked me to marry him! I guess I am the woman of all mens dreams!!!! I really shouldn't say that though. Augh... I'm getting egotistical!'  
  
Sakura lifted her head when she heard a knock at her window. She got up out of her chair and headed towards it.   
  
"Itachi?" Sakura opened the window to face the hanesome man she had just spent the night with. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came here to drop off your stuff remember?" Itachi said smoothly.   
  
"Oh thats right!" Sakura happily let the window up as far as she could get it. "Here, you pass it up and I'll put it in my room." She whispered.  
  
"Nice thinking. Thats my baby." Itachi opened his SUV and picked up two bags.   
  
For a few minutes they worked to get all the bags up to the window. On the last load Itachi felt the latter move. He looked down and saw... "Sasuke?" Sasuke with the fiercest eyes stared at his brother above him.   
  
Sakura looked down out the window. "SASUKE?" She cried. Sasuke knocked down the latter with Itachi going with it. "Sasuke stop it!"   
  
The youngest Uchiha said nothing. He walked to his fallen brother.  
  
"Ugh..." Itachi felt his head. "I'm going to feel that in the morning." He grumbled.  
  
Sasuke lifted Itachi by his collar. "What are you doing here?" He hissed.  
  
Itachi smirked, then knocked Sasuke's hand off his collar with his arm. "I haven't seen you in a while. What are doing here little brother."  
  
"Don't dick with me! You know why I'm here! To protect Sakura from you!"   
  
Sakura leaned out the window. "Stop it Sasuke! Leave Itachi alone! He hasn't done anything wrong!"  
  
"Damn right he hasn't done anything! I'm sure he has told you about his killing sprees!" He yelled back.  
  
Sakura held her hands to her face. "Itachi...." She whispered. "I know you... killed people, but sprees?"  
  
Itachi sighed. "Sakura don't listen to him!"   
  
"You can't lie to her... Cause I won't let you!" Sasuke attacked Itachi. Sasuke attacked with a right hook, then Itachi dodged.   
  
"Go back to bed!" Itachi teased.   
  
"Go to hell you bastard!" Sasuke went for another blow but Itachi drew a gun to his head.   
  
"Now..." He clicked the gun off safety. "Something told me that someone was going to ruin this evening. And who would know it'd be you."   
  
"ITACHI! NO! DON'T SHOOT HIM!" Sakura cried.   
  
Sasuke trembled under the pressure of the gun. "Your still in the streets... If your so tough, SHOOT ME!"  
  
"No!" Sakura cried. "Stop it! Both of you!"  
  
"Shoot me dammit!" Sasuke yelled. "I'm better off dead if your with her... " He looked to Sakura who was crying. "Sakura, I'm sorry if I hurt you these past years. I knew if I was with you, I would be happy. But somewhere inside me I didn't want to be. Forgive me."  
  
"Your saying that as if your going to die..." Sakura said in a shakey voice.   
  
Itachi put the gun back in his jacket. "I'm not going to shoot you in front of Sakura. It'll ruin her innocent mind."   
  
"If you don't shoot me now, it'll bite you in the behind later."   
  
"Hmph...." Itachi looked up the street. He heard the sounds of sirens. "Hmm... the fuzz."   
  
"No one uses the term anymore I think..." Sasuke growled.   
  
Itachi looked up to Sakura. "I'll see you Monday." He hopped in his SUV and drove.   
  
Sasuke dropped to the ground. He gasped for air. He was almost killed that moment.   
  
Sakura ran out the front door and flopped beside him. "Sasuke... Sasuke... Are you you alright?" (Old habits take over....) She rubbed his back.   
  
"I'm fine..." Sasuke whispered. He looked up to her. "I'm sorry, but I-"  
  
"Shhh... don't say a word. I know you meant to protect me, but you can't. I'm sorry, but I love him." The sirens grew louder and louder as it approched. "You really shouldn't be here. If my mom and dad woke up and found you and the police with me, I'll be grounded for life. You have to leave."  
  
Sasuke got up and ran. But as he did, Sakura felt the love for him run away with him. "I'M SORRY SASUKE!" She yelled after him. He tears fell down her pink cold cheeks. "I'm sorry..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Monday morning. At the high school. First period.  
  
"What the hell happened at your house? The police were there! The neighboors in the newspaper claim they heard people screaming 'don't shoot' or some crap like that!" Ino slammed her fists on Sakura's desk waiting for an answer.   
  
"I have no idea what you or the neighboors are talking about." Sakura said stacking her papers nonchalantly.   
  
Ino grew wide eyed. "No idea? Whats your problem?!"  
  
"My problem is boys..." Sakura stuck out her tongue. "I have three thats begging for my attention."   
  
Ino gasped. "Neji and who else?"  
  
"GACK! How'd you know it was Neji?"  
  
Ino sighed. "Girl, the way you two make puppy faces at each other is sick. I wanna gag myself with a spoon..."   
  
"Well, C'mere..." Sakura motioned for Ino to confide a secret. "Neji asked me to marry him."   
  
"WHAAAAAAAT!?" Ino screamed. The whole class stopped and turned to the two girls. Even Iruka who was writing the lesson on the board.  
  
"*ahem* You girls have a problem?" Iruka asked gently.   
  
"No sir..." Ino giggled trying to butter him up.  
  
"Then I suggest you move to your seat and prepare for the lesson."   
  
Ino sat in her seat. She looked over to Neji who was writing in his notebook. 'Him? I had no idea he had guts for that kind of stuff. Still MAARIAGE!? IT AIN'T FAIR!' She glared at Shikamaru.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
4th period  
  
Ino snuck up behind Hinata in the locker room. "HEY!"  
  
"WHA!" Hinata screamed. "What? What is it?"  
  
"I have something to tell you..." Ino whispered. All of a sudden all of the girls listened intentively. "Not all of you!"   
  
They all "awww...." and went back to changing. "Hinata, Sakura told me Neji proposed to her!"  
  
Of couse Hinata already knew this. She was happy inside that Neji really asked her. But she never knew the answer. "What did she say?"  
  
"Sakura still doesn't know. Theres another boy that wants her. So shes stuck really..." Ino laughed. 'Its probably that weirdo I saw her with... Hmm...' She stopped suddenly and looked at Hinata. "Your still steady with Naruto right?"  
  
"Yeah... Why?"  
  
"Can I borrow him?" Ino asked evily.   
  
  
  
The class waited for Kakashi to show up on the bleachers. Everyone was chatting contently in their own little groups. Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Naruto in one group.  
  
"What do you need to borrow me for?" Naruto asked.  
  
Ino wasn't listening though. She was glaring over to Tenten and Shikamaru talking. She was laughing at everything Shikamaru was saying. And Shikamaru was actually believeing that he was funny.... Ino swore under her breath.   
  
"HEEEEELLLLOOO?!!" Naruto yelled in her ear.  
  
"DAMN YOU! Can't you tell I was deep in thought!?" Ino wanted to choke the boy.  
  
"No."   
  
Ino simmered and calmed down. "Can't you see him over there with Tenten?" She pointed toward the couple.  
  
"Wow. Are they going out?" Naruto asked densely.  
  
"Oh my God.... help me..." Ino sighed. "No Naruto... They aren't I'm going out with him. And he's hanging out with her instead of me."  
  
"Well, what do I have to do with it!?"   
  
"I'm going to use you to make him jealous! Sakura, doesn't that sound great?!" Ino happily chirpped.   
  
Sakura said nothing. She leaned on another seat above her. "Uh?"   
  
"Are you still drooling over Neji?" Ino said.  
  
"No." Sakura lied. "I think your idea is alright. But don't you think its kind of unlady like?"  
  
"Hmmm yeah. But I'm just a lady ready to squeeze the leash on my dog. Thats all." She said polishing her nails on her gym suit.  
  
Hinata shuddered. 'I hate to see it when shes really jealous.'  
  
Naruto huffed. "I'm not doing your evil plan against Shikamaru."  
  
"Its not evil! Get it right!" Ino turned. "I have to use someone to get him jealous...."  
  
"You could use me." Kakashi popped up.  
  
"KEEP OUT OF IT!" Ino yelled throwing a basketball at him.   
  
*Thats was a little short. Hee hee. Well, I better get this fic going again. I just haven't had the right mind since school started I guess. I feel like its really boring. Hrmm... Maybe I outta wait till summer to continue this! j/k. I really hope I can brainstorm a little more than usual. I guess reading and reviewing could do me some good! PLEASE! ^___^ READ N REVIEW! THAT'LL HELP! Let me know what I need to do to help this fic continue to the end! Thanks! T.T I loooove reviews! (Who wouldn't???) Well, Mrs. Hyuga is signing off again(for the first time!)! And as always, love you!* 


	18. Love Sucks

*Hey peeps! *phew* I'm updating! YAY! Anywayz... I was talking to people in my World History class right? This boy saw my notebook and Neji's picture was on it! (I keep my hubby by my side where everI go!) He said 'Ooo! Shes hot!' I was like what the hell! He just called my husband HOT! And a she! I wanted to smack the shit out of him! I told him 'Thats a boy....'. He replied "Noway! Then whats up with the long sexy black hair and boobs!?". WHAT Boobs!? What black hair? His long sexy hair is brown! (But it was a black and white pic so...) ANYWAY. I was pretty mad. DISCLAIMER: I no own Naruto! LA LA LA!*  
  
  
  
Chappie 18: LOVE SUCKS  
  
  
  
"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Ino barked at the lunch table. "Seeing Shikamaru talk to that hussie all day without every speaking to meee is driving me crazy!"   
  
"(Not unless your already that way..) So how long has this gone on?" Hinata asked sipping her juice.   
  
Sakura sighed at her answer. "3 weeks..." 'Come to think of it, I haven't seen Itachi in a while... I hope he's alright. Speaking of Itachi, Neji. I've been avoiding him for a while.' She thought nervously.   
  
"Sakura?"   
  
"HUH!?"  
  
Hinata spoke quietly. "You've been out of it for a few days now.... Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine! Why do you ask?"  
  
".... Nothing. Its just that, well, when I see you and Neji not talking to each other, its strange. You never come over anymore."  
  
Sakura looked at the far end of the table. Neji was once again, lunchless. (Sakura hasn't brought him anything! Poor baby!)   
  
He looked up and caught her staring at him. Sakura quickly blushed and turned back to her food. "Well, strange as it may seem... umm... Its strange." (What the....?)  
  
Hinata then settled that as the end of the conversation. She turned back to Ino. "Ino? Do you need to borrow Naruto all that much?"  
  
"You'll give him to me?" Ino asked quickly sliting her eyes.  
  
"I... I won't give him to you, but you may rent him."  
  
"How much?"  
  
"50 cent an hour." (50 cent! XD)  
  
"Settled."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
One the way to 5th period  
  
Sakura walked up the hall aimlessly, not knowing that she was in everyones way. The tardy bell had rung and she was off in another wing walking. She leaned against the wall, her thoughts were racing through her mind. Her body couldn't move any longer. Her thoughts were wearing her down. 'What do I do? What do I say!?' She thought. 'I can remember when Sasuke was the only person I cared for. Then, it was Itachi that approched me with his kindness, only to leave my feelings for Sasuke in the dust. Meanwhile Neji... he... he... tries his best to show his feelings. But I know its hard when you try to hide them all your life. And, and... I don't know what to do...' She got up off the wall and went out the nearest door. She needed air. And she needed to think.   
  
Wandering outside, she watched some other gym classes run around the track. She sat down to continue watching them. Most of them had a partner to run and talk with. She saw one special couple, a boy and a girl holding hands while they ran. Both of them were in the lead. 'I wish... I wish I could, do that. I envy alot of couples. Ino and Shikamaru, Hinata and Naruto... I envy you guys. Sure, Ino and Shikamaru are having a disagreement right now, but at least they know who they love. And they are official about their feelings. Naruto and Hinata, I'm sure they have their ups and downs... But that doesn't stop them from being with each other each day. Both of them, enjoying each others company without thinking of another person. Being able to relax and know that your loved. Thats what I want. I want, a happy ending to this.' Suddenly, a cold breeze stung her. 'Winter is coming soon.'  
  
She felt something warm against her. It was a jacket. Looking up she saw.. "Itachi. Hello..."  
  
He sat down next to her. "Its getting cold. You better keep a jacket on when you go outside." He glanced at her lost expression.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered.  
  
"You sound... sad. Whats wrong?" A scooted closer.  
  
Sakura leaned on him. "I can't figure out something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"If two people love one person, what does that person do if she loves them both? I mean, you can't live a lie. And, what if you make the wrong decision?"  
  
He put his arm around her. "Like I said before, making decisions are the best thing you can do." He started softly with a deep comforting voice. "But I think, that person knows who she loves. Being rejected, accepted and dumped is all apart of love. You can't hide or run away from it. It has to come one way or another. You see that couple down there that you were busy staring at?"  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"They haven't had the best time in love." He smiled. "His name is Takuma, and her name is Ryoko. They're both in my class. Just a few days ago, they were just hooking up. Earlier they didn't even like each other. In fact they hated each other. Now, they plan to get out of high school, go to college and get married. Do you understand what I'm saying?"  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
Itachi sighed. "Love can come anytime. You may not see it in front of you, but its there." She looked up to his warm smile. "What do you see? Look really hard!"   
  
"You?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Sakura got defensive. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm not sure if I'm in love with you or not!"   
  
"Even when your sad, you still have a wise mouth."  
  
Sakura sighed. "But, Neji, he seems to have a dedication that I've never seen. And you, you just seem to pop anywhere I need help." She giggled. "Thanks for making me feel so much better."  
  
Itachi got up. "Its my job. Now what do you say.... we SKIP CLASS!"  
  
Sakura wacked him. "ARE OUT OF YOUR MIND!?"  
  
Itachi felt his head. "Ouch... I guess so. Keep on hitting me like that your gonna make it go."  
  
"I don't know about you, but I DO have a school life."  
  
Itachi walked with her. "Wanna go out sometime after school?"  
  
"No I can't. I need to go home and do my homework. I have tons of it."  
  
"Oh... Can I help you?"  
  
"Like you can really come over my house and tell them your my tutor..."  
  
"I can if you want me to." Itachi laughed.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hinata approched Naruto after the bell had rung to go home. He was by his lockers stuffing his books in his. "Naruto-kun...?" Hinata asked shyly.   
  
Naruto turned around to face his honey. "Hinata..."  
  
Hinata blushed. He was so cute! 'His big blue eyes, his soft sun shine hair... awww!!!' She swooned and snapped back to life. Since Naruto was staring at her strangly. "Umm... I was wondering, if you could spend a few days as Ino's boyfriend. What do you say?"  
  
"Hinata, don't tell me... you... you..."  
  
"She pimped you!" Kakashi said in the backround. Then continued walking down the hallway.  
  
"No! Its not that Naruto!" Hinata shouted. "I just feel so bad about Ino's predicament that I-"  
  
"I won't do it." Naruto said evenly. "I'm not going to be a toy."  
  
"But..." Hinata had no choice but to break the news to him. "I'm loaning you. 50 cent an hour! And, you can have half if you agree!"  
  
Naruto thought. '50 cent an hour isn't that bad considering all the hours I'll be with Ino. Maybe if Hinata could loan me for 2 or 3 days. I could be making big bucks. And I mean... All I have to do is hang around her. Not doing anything.... SWEET!'. He looked back at Hinata. "OKAY! I'll do it! You can count on me!"  
  
Hinata smiled. "Thank you Naruto-kun!"   
  
Naruto smiled back and took Hinata's hand and they went out the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ohh!!!" Tenten squealed. "Your so great Shika!" She hugged him. Today she was being treated to icecream. For their 'hard work' on the science fair project. All she did was hand him the supplies when he called for them. Thats hard work? Shikamaru handed her the vinalla cone. She happily accepted it.   
  
Meanwhile, Ino sulked from afar. 'Grr... I can't stand that lil hussie! Stealing him away from me! Wait, now that I think about it, he's going along with it like he enjoys it! It hasn't been one moment during today that he's talked to me. Not even a glance. Damn... She has him whipped.' Ino swore again under her breath. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder. "EP!"  
  
"Don't be scared." Ino looked up to see her new blonde classmate.   
  
"Temari? What are you doing?" Ino said embarassed. Yup, she was caught spying.  
  
She didn't pay her anymind. Instead, she looked at the happy couple walking away from the ice cream stand. " Let me guess, thats your boyfriend...?"  
  
"No he ain't." Ino lied.  
  
Temari looked at her. " Girlfriend?"  
  
"YA THINK!? NO!"   
  
Temari laughed. "Yeah. So why is your boyfriend hanging out with her?"  
  
Ino's voice fluttered. "Because... They are working on a 'science project'. Science my foot. They're just trying to hook up and ignore me."  
  
"I see. Hmmm.... I have an idea."  
  
"What is it?" Ino asked VERY curious. "Cause I already had one."  
  
"Oh yeah?"   
  
"Yeah. I was going to use Naruto to make Shikamaru jealous."  
  
"Really...." Temari looked like she was thinking. " That'll work too. But, I have a better idea that'll make that'll make her go away for awhile."  
  
Ino tilted her head. "What do you have in mind?"  
  
"Set her up with another person..."  
  
"WHAT!? Like who!?"  
  
Temari smiled. "Well... maybe someone she knows... Or someone she doesn't know." She thought a minute. "What about that boy named Neji? They hang out sometimes."   
  
"Neji?" 'Oh... Thats Sakura's man. I shouldn't...' "Well, I really can't do that. But... I could! Later! I got a date to set up!" Ino ran off with a billon ideas in her head for the date they could have to make the date perfect.   
  
Temari smiled. "That way... Sakura can have no one. Cause, I want Itachi..."  
  
No chappie title right now. (Gomen...)  
  
*WHOA!!! TEMARI! NO WAY! YOU CANNOT! I'm in BIG trouble.... *covers her head* Flames! EEEEE!!!! Just KINDLY brake it to me what you want to happen. Or just regular suggestions. I could ALWAYS use those. And for you other fans, I'll fit in a lil TentenGaara! *wink wink* Anywayz. PLEASE R&R!!!! I LOOOOOOVE REVIEWS! I'll update as soon as I can! *laughs evily* The computer is in my room now... I will be able to update faster and more efficiently. That reminds me(The efficient part). I have to check my mail box for my AOL 9.0! LOL!!! Well, Mrs. Hyuga is signing off again! And as always, love you!* 


	19. Beginning Of The End

*Heyas! Thankies for the reviews! They were wonderful as always! Hee hee! ^^ *sigh* Well, this chat thingie at the top and bottom of my fics have become a lil journal. So, guess what happened to me? -.- I FELL OFF THE FRICKIN BUS! And twisted my frickin ankle! Early that morning too. My ankle suddenly swelled up the size of a tennis ball. It was sick. So, now I'm home. Being able to update though! YAY! SO! I hope you enjoy this lil chappie! I myself enjoyed writing it for you all! DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto!*  
  
Chappie 19: BEGINNING OF THE END  
  
  
  
"Listen Naruto! I own you from now, until I run out my allowence!" Ino barked at Naruto. Ino, Naruto and Hinata were outside in the park practicing for their date.   
  
"Ino," Hinata started. "How will Shikamaru find out that you guys are dating?"  
  
"Of course, we'll set up a double date. Shikamaru will of course get Tenten to be his date."  
  
"But you guys are still going out."  
  
"Not when he finds out that I'm going with Naruto." Ino spat back. "Although, that does mess up my chance with Neji and Tenten getting together." She muttered.  
  
"WHAT!?" Hinata heard that though, no matter how low Ino would mutter it. "You can't do that!"   
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Neji likes Sakura! Not Tenten. And plus.... you know the marriage."  
  
"Aw shit!" Ino growled. "What am I gonna do now!?"  
  
Hinata thought for a moment. "I don't know who to set Tenten up with. We need someone thats free and... well, fun I guess."  
  
"What about Kiba?" Naruto finally said. "He's 'fun'!"  
  
"He's a little to rambunctious for Tenten!" Ino said.  
  
"We have no one else. Shino said he scares girls with his bugs. And Neji likes Sakura. Sasuke... is well, Sasuke. And I really don't know that new boy." Hinata sighed.  
  
"New boy?" Ino asked.  
  
"Yeah. That red-headed kid from that Sand school. He's in our gym class remember?"   
  
"Ohhh!!! That boy! He's perfect!" Ino stated. "What do you think Naruto?"  
  
Naruto wasn't listening. He was too busy staring at the geese flying in the air going south. "Winters coming."  
  
"NARUTO ARE YOU LISTENING!?"   
  
Naruto turned. "What?"   
  
Hinata tried to hold Ino back but she was just too strong, and that axe looked too dangerous.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura walked to Neji's house uncertain of what he might say to her. She still had to try and keep their friendship from falling. Even though, they didn't talk to each other as much as they did, still, she has to try.   
  
She looked up going through their long driveway. It was cloudy and it looked like it was going to rain. The temperture was getting colder and colder as the days of autumn went by.   
  
When she came up to the gates, she noticed that the Hyuga dojo was closed. She couldn't hear any people inside doing there war cries. And the gaurds were half way asleep. It was very quiet.  
  
"Excuse me?" Sakura asked the guard above. "Hello?"  
  
"Yes?" The guard replied.   
  
"Can you let me in? My name is Sakura Haruno! I'm here to see Neji! I mean, I'm a friend of his, well, I was, but I think I am! But I don't know what he thinks I just know-"  
  
"Shut up! Geez..." Apparently the guards were cranky. "I'll get master Neji in a minute!"  
  
"Yes..." She leaned against the gate. 'I know, it'll be awkward coming to him.' She clutch her jacket. 'But I just have to speak with him.'  
  
The guard came back and opened the gate. 'Well, at least he'll let me in.'  
  
"Neji, is waiting in his room for you." The guard said happily. "Ma' lady Sakura."  
  
"Ma... lady?" Sakura whispered to herself as she entered the mansion. She took off her shoes and headed up stairs. She came to his room, and knocked on the door.  
  
Neji opened it. "Sakura, hello. Come in." Inside, a regular study table was in the middle with hot tea on it.   
  
"Hello," Sakura noted before sitting down at the table.  
  
Neji sat across from her. "Did you come here for your reply, I hope that-"  
  
"No I didn't. I just came by here to... Make sure you were alright." Sakura admitted.  
  
"I see." There was a silence, but Neji had a thought on his mind. "You know, I'm a very paitient person. If you wish to have more time... I'd love to give it to you. But, my clan is very impaitient. I only wish for your well being. If you lived here, you'd have everything."  
  
"I know." Sakura said uneasily. "You see, there is someone."  
  
Neji's face turned white. "Is it him?"  
  
Sakura looked up to him. "You know?"  
  
"Itachi Uchiha."  
  
Sakura's heart bounced. "Yes."  
  
"He's dangerous. Your in over your head!"   
  
"We talked about this before. I know what I'm doing."  
  
Neji sighed. "I just wish you could understand what he is."   
  
"Shall we study? I don't want you to fall behind." Sakura said changing the subject.  
  
"Perhaps." Neji said. "I'll go get my books."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Temari whatta doin here!?"   
  
Temari turned to find a man following her. (Image him however ya want. He's not really important! :P) "Oh... its you. One of Itachi's minions."  
  
"What are you doing here chicky?" He asked rudely. (Chicky?)  
  
"I've come here to visit my ex. Ya mind!?" Temari snapped.  
  
"Look, the boss has a new girl. Get out of here. He dumped you a long time ago! If any of your Sand people found out you were here, it'd start another gang war!"   
  
Temari 'hmphed'. "I will not go back until I have my baby back."  
  
"He doesn't want you!"  
  
"And why not!? He's loved me before, he can love me again."  
  
"Look, he's got another girl."  
  
"You told me. Who is she?" She waved money in his face.  
  
"You'll have to ask Itachi that. I don't even know. But, tonight he's bringing her to the 'spot' were she'll be introduced. I here she's a fine peice of woman."  
  
Temari smiled. She took his hand and put the money in it. "Thank you."  
  
"Oh no problem. I mean, for a drug lords daughter like you? I'd do anything. Call me anytime."  
  
"No problem." Temari turned and kept walking. 'Hmph, Itachi you've already gained yourself fresh meat. Good for you, but I have other plans." She smirked and laughed to herself. "I know your out there... I'll find you and make you mine."  
  
*Temari turned out to be one evil girl! This is funny. ^^ Time for the climax! XD YAAAAAY!!! Though I do need to sort out that Ino Shikamaru and Tenten thing before anything else. This one was kinda short I know. Sorry about that. Don't worry SasuSaku lovers! Sasuke won't be in this fic for long, but, Im gonna make another SasuSaku before I die! LOL But you outta see what happened with Sakura Itachi and Temari! Oooo! Neji! Look out! This is sooo interesting.Hee hee! Find out what happens next! And give me your opinions! PLEASE REVIEW! They are da bomb! Well, Mrs. Hyuga is signing off again! Love you!*  
  
To Alden Hawke: Well you'll know about the Temari Itachi and Sakura thing coming up. Then! If I put Temari/Gaara, I'm sooo sorry! My mind has been somewhere else these past days! I meant Tenten/Gaara! Sorry! I make those kind os stupid mistakes ALOT! 


	20. The End

*Welcome one! Welcome all! THE LAST CHAPPIE! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Did I scare you guys? Uh.... I didn't? Oh... I see. Nevermind then. But I'm not kidding. Anyway. I've had sooooooo much luck with this fic! ;.; Its so hard to let it go! I'd hate to leave it.... The most popular fic I've EVER had! This is the fic I won't ever forget. :P And I won't ever forget the GREAT reviews I got. That's what made this fic shine! I love you guys! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO.*  
  
  
  
Chappie 20: The End  
  
Sakura stepped out of the Hyuga household onto the Hyuga driveway. (Its named?) The sky had turn from grey to blue-ish black. The stars were almost visibe except for the dark cloud covering them. It was cool and Sakura wrapped her arms around herself to hold in warmth. 'So...' Sakura thought. 'Neji is going to wait for me?' She sighed in relief and looked to the sky. 'I don't want him to wait long though.... Talk about waiting... I wonder where Itachi is?' A gust of wind violently by Sakura causing leaves to brush by. "Ack! Its so cold..." She shivered. She closed her eyes. The wind was stinging them. After the wind slowed, she opened them back up. And she was facing... A black BMW.  
  
"Hey! Sakura!" A man waved out the window.  
  
Sakura clutched her jacket. "I-I-Itachi!?"  
  
The boy smirked, but it wasn't visable to her. He flicked ashes out the window. "What do you think?"  
  
Sakura smiled. "Itachi! What are you doing here!?" She ran over to the black vehicle. Itachi unlocked the door and she opened it. She took a seat in the leather seat. The fimilar aroma of his cigarette filled her nose. Itachi reached over to kiss her. Sakura gave into him. His kiss filled her heart with passion and happiness. It had been awhile since she had got one from him. Sakura had realized that she missed it.   
  
Itachi moved back and put the car in reverse and backed out the driveway.   
  
Sakura took off her jacket since it was a little warm in the car. Then buckled up. "Umm...." Sakura really didn't have anything to talk about.   
  
But Itachi found a subject. Since he did sense that she was waiting. "Hey, I'm gonna swing you by the place where our gang hangs out. I want you to meet the boys. Don't worry, its safe. Just don't take anything they offer you and put on the attitude that you had when you met me."   
  
Sakura looked at him. "What attitude?"  
  
"The one that makes you look tough. I don't want them seeing that your easy. Let your guard down, and they'll take advantage of you."  
  
"They sound... mean." Sakura protested.  
  
"Hey, don't hate. Thats all they know. Growing up in the streets is hard."  
  
"Yeah... I guess. I don't think I'll fit in though."  
  
Itachi smiled. "You don't have to. I've been thinking about quitting drug dealing and gang relations. I want to get a really good job. Buy a house... You know, live a normal life. But most of all, I want you by my side."  
  
Sakura blushed. You couldn't see it really well because of the her cheeks being pink in the first place from the cold. "You... You want me to? Why?" Sakura stuttered. 'I don't deserve such a good looking guy'. (Shes right! He is good looking ain't he ladies!? XD)  
  
Itachi glanced at her then back at the road. "Of course. Tonight, I'm going to hand the leadership of the Sharingan gang to a member of mine whos been dieing to be in my spot."  
  
"Really!?" Sakura blurted. "And you'll stop smoking!?"  
  
"No lets not go that far. One step at a time."  
  
Sakura giggled, couldn't help but be content with herself the whole ride.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hinata brushed Naruto's hair gently. "Now Naruto..." She started. "I want you to make sure your a good boy. And remember to behave." (Is he a dog!?)   
  
Naruto did one of his famous foxy smiles. "Naahhh Hinata! Don't worry! I got this!"  
  
Ino knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in!" Hinata said putting the brush down on the dresser.   
  
Ino came in with a black dress. It had long see through sleeves. The black velvet dress came down to her knees. Her hair was pinned up and a choker wrapped gracefully around her neck. Her high heeled shoes clacked on the floor as she came to her date. "What do you think!?" She twirled. (ANIME BUBBLES IN DA BACKROUND! LOL!!!) As she twirled, you could hear the nice ring of her bracelets coming together.   
  
"Wow!" Hinata and Naruto gawked.   
  
"Is that a yes!?" Ino bragged. "She looked in the mirror where Naruto was monitoring Hinata's brushing. "Ooo.. I do look great!"  
  
"Ino, your beautiful! There something missing though!" Hinata gasped.   
  
Ino looked at her curiously. 'I thought I was perfect!'  
  
She opened a drawer in the dresser. "Here." She handed her and ankle bracelet. Hinata happily tied it to her ankle.   
  
Ino looked, it was a gold color like her hair. And it went really well with her black outfit. "Thank you!" She glared at Naruto who was drooling. "NARUTO!"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Don't drool over me. And get ready! You don't even have your tuxedo on!"  
  
Hinata pointed to the closet. "Can you get it? Its in a bag."  
  
Ino clacked her way over. "Hinata, did you call Shikamaru?"  
  
"Yes. And like your plan, he's bringing Tenten."  
  
Ino 'humped'. "Typical! He brings his girlfriend along!"  
  
Hinata winced. "I don't think they are boyfriend girlfriend."  
  
Naruto finally put a word in. "Ino... Do you know why he's doing this? Maybe you pushed him away."  
  
Ino looked at him while laying the bag on Hinata's bed. "Well I..." She wasn't shocked at the question, she was shocked at the way he said something intelligent! Well, maybe the question also. "I dunno."  
  
Hinata sprayed Naruto's hair to make it lay down and stay. "Your done Naruto." She turned him around to face her. "Your handsome." Hinata felt her heart flutter. It was true, he was a fine something. His hair layed down, he was actually clean! (Just a joke!!!!) And most of all, he'll looked pimped out with that suit! (WHOO BABY!)  
  
"Hinata, you've transformed a monster into a human." Ino laughed. "You should go into cosmestology!"  
  
Hinata blushed at the comment. But Naruto fussed. "HEY! You shouldn't be so... so mean! Be glad that she agreed to help!" He said she cause... well... he had no say what so ever.  
  
"Okay... Ready!?" Ino asked excited.  
  
"YES!" Naruto replied with the same level of excitement.  
  
"ALright! Lets go!" Ino headed for the door. "Wait.. Hinata, where did you set the date up at?"  
  
"I didn't set up the place. I thought you did Ino..." Hinata admitted. "Naruto?"   
  
Naruto looked confused.  
  
Ino sighed. "Lets call them...."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Tenten and Shikamaru waited for Ino to come. He really didn't know if Naruto was coming or not. But still, he chatted with Tenten in the quiet expensive looking restaraunt. "Aw.." Tenten swooned. "Your so crazy Shikamaru..." She was laughing and giggling and having a ball until-  
  
BAM! Ino banged on the table, scaring the crap out of both of them. She took a seat in the booth with them. Naruto then came and sat beside her.   
  
"Whats he doing here?" Shikamaru asked. Ino said nothing but had a sour look on her face. Its says.... 'I'm pissed so shut your mouth or I'll shut it up for you!' Shikamaru not taking the clue, (Yet another dense man) asked again.   
  
"Whats a look like! I'm on a date with him!" Ino yelled. Shikamaru and Tenten jumped.  
  
Tenten looked at them both worried. (She ain't worried, she's pretending!) "You both... You both broke up?"  
  
Shikamaru sulked. "I guess SO."  
  
Ino's sour face turned sad. 'Oh no... He's breaking up with me! The plan backfired! I have to do something to make this plan go back on track!'  
  
Naruto smiled. "Actually, I just accompained her just like Tenten accompained you Shikamaru!"  
  
"Its different though!" Shikamaru said.  
  
Ino saw her cue. "HOW!?" Ino got a little loud. "How is it different!? Why isn't she any different from Naruto? Hm? Is she so special that you can't say hi!? Or even a glance? Its she that perfect!?"   
  
Shikamaru's mouth dropped. Tenten cried. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know I meddling! Shikamaru, please... forgive me!" She dramatically (and practicly unbelievebly) cried into his shoulder.   
  
Ino's vein popped in her temple. "OOOO!!!! TENTEN IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY MAN... I will KILL you!"  
  
The resteraunt got quiet. Everyone looked at that one booth. One of the waiters came over to the scene.  
  
"If you would please, take this outside?" he said timidly.  
  
"Oh, you are so right! Meet me outside Tenten!"   
  
Tenten continued her fake drama. "No, I don't want to fight you! We're friends! Your wrong!"  
  
Ino growled. "C'mon hussie! Quit being stupid! Your the one that WANTS Shikamaru! So be a woman and stand up for him." Ino hissed. She walked with attitude make all the males look as she went out the door.  
  
Tenten, then, got mad. She followed her. Naruto and Shika looked at each other.   
  
Outside, it was freezing cold. Shikamaru ran outside. "Stop! Don't fight!" But he was kinda happy. Two pretty girls fighting over him. What was better? But it was too troublesome. (^^) "Ino! Why are you so steamed!?" Shikamaru asked.  
  
"Because!" Ino cried. "Your always with her! Its like, when shes there, I'm not! Why are you avoiding me!? Its like..." Ino walked over to him and put her head on his shoulder. "Its like, you don't love me anymore."  
  
Shikamaru hugged her. "But I do, its just, I thought you needed some time to yourself. You seemed so uptight when were eating with me that day. I just wanted you to be happy."  
  
"Replacing would make me happy?" She whispered.   
  
"Ino... I'm really sorry." Shikamaru finally said.  
  
"You better be," They leaned against each other holding hands. Shikamaru kissed her on her forehead.  
  
Meanwhile, Tenten had a mental fit! 'HEY! That little! HE'S MINE! I hate you Ino! I actually like someone, and you have him! I can't stand this frickin scene!' Tenten then took off running.  
  
"AH! Tenten!" Shikamaru yelled after her.  
  
Ino held him. "Either her or me, choose now... " Shikamaru looked at her, then off into the distance where Tenten was heading. Ino held his arm as if she was daring to go after Tenten. He stayed put. Ino let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Naruto stood there looking stupid. (As usual. So cute!) "Hey... what am I? Chopped liver?"  
  
"Naruto..." Ino mumbled softly leaning against Shikamarus chest, "you can go back to Hinata... I can take it from here."   
  
Naruto nodded and went his direction to Hinata.  
  
"Look!" Shikamaru said.   
  
Ino looked up and saw snow come down. "Snow? This early?"  
  
"Its a sign.... maybe.." Shikamaru happily said. Then his stomach growled. "Lets go get something to eat... This is getting troublesome."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"*sniff* *hic*" Tenten sobbed walking. "Its not fa-fair." She said with her face throbbing from the heat of her tears and the cold air. "Stupid... Stupid girl..." She turned the corner to bumped into an foreign object. "Huh?" Tenten looked up. All she saw was a boy with red hair.   
  
His milky green eyes darted down to her. "What do you want?" He asked.  
  
"I'm sorry..." She shivered. "I just bumped into you thats all. I'm really sorry."   
  
He then handed her his umbrella. "Here. So you won't get wet from the snow." He said coldly.   
  
She looked at him. "O-okay... Thank you." She took the umbrella. "Aren't you the new student? Umm.... Gaara?"  
  
He said nothing but a nod.   
  
Tenten smiled. "Walk me home. I've got to return this to you when we get here. Maybe... you can stay, for tea? Please? I don't want ot be alone."  
  
Gaara was taken aback by this request. He's never really had a girl invite him over. "Umm.... Sure." He finally said.   
  
Tenten smiled.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura peered out the tinted window as they rolled in a drive way to the warehouse. 'Oh... This is where Itachi and I met... That time I fell through the roof and he caught me.' Sakura sighed dreamily. 'Wow... he was great...'  
  
Itachi noticed her swooning against the window. "Are you okay? Feeling nervous?"  
  
Sakura jumped. "Ah! No! Noway! I'm just.... remembering when I first came here. When I first met you... It was, special. I knew I was in love with you when I first saw you."  
  
Itachi felt a blush on his cheeks. "Umm... Same here." (KYAAAH! ITACHI BLUSHING! IMPOSSIBLE BUT OH SO SWEET!!)  
  
"Your so... lovey dovey right now." Sakura teased. "What happened to your cool exterior?"  
  
"Nothin." Itachi said turning off the car. "C'mon lets go."  
  
Sakura hopped out the car with him. She followed Itachi to the warehouse's door. He knocked on it and a person inside shuffled. A little compartment at the top of the door opened. Sakura looked up and saw an eye move in there. "Ye!" Sakura hid behind Itachi.   
  
The door completely opened. Itachi entered with Sakura close behind him.   
  
"Whoa Itachi! She's quite a cutie pie!" A man said. Soon a whole gang of boys came from the dark.   
  
Itachi turned on the light. "Why do you have the lights out? Your trying to scare her?"  
  
"You know us boss!"  
  
"Well," Itachi began. "Shes a fire cracker once you know her. You can't really scare this girl." Sakura was still gripped tightly to Itachi's back. "You can let go. I promise, these guy aren't anything but puppies."   
  
Sakura let go of him. She stood in front of the group. "Hello." She bowed. "My name is Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you all."  
  
The gang looked at him. "Where'd you get this girl Itachi?"  
  
"She followed me..."   
  
Sakura blushed. Everyone was staring at her. "Umm..."  
  
"Look! Any of you scumbags touch her, its gonna be your ass. Shes your new boss. Anything she says, you do it. Anything she needs, you get it. Alright?"  
  
"Yes sir!" The gang said. Then, in unison, they bowed to her.   
  
"Ah um..." Sakura blushed.   
  
"You'll get used to it." Itachi whispered. "Now! Lets party!"  
  
One man came up to Itachi. "Sir.. Are you sure she doesn't belong to another gang? I mean, you know what happened last time..."  
  
"Yes Tamagachi... I know what happened. And she doesn't belong with anyone or any gang. This is it. Shes the one."  
  
"Yes sir..."  
  
Sakura smiled as the other gang members talked about themselves. They each introduced theirselves and announce their loyalty to her. The gang enjoyed telling her about what kind of power she had. If Itachi died, it was her job to take care of the gang. And to control the drug routes and carry on the peace and rivalries between territories. She smiled uneasily at this. She wasn't sure she was ready to be a leader if Itachi died.   
  
After the introduction, one of the members took a wine bottle out. Sakura was handed a wine glass. "Lets make a toast!" Said Tamagachi, Itachi's right hand man.   
  
Itachi stood up first, "Before you make a toast, I want to tell you all something." They all beamed at him and waited. Itachi then frowned. "I will be, leaving the streets."  
  
The whole gang gasped. "But why!?" One of he members exclaimed.   
  
"This wonderful woman, has shone me another way." He pointed the wine glass to her. "I want to, be with her. I don't want to, be in the streets anymore. I want to get off with a good start.... for her... for me... for us! Tamagachi! You have fought by my side since I was 12. The only surviving child aside from me from the Sand and Sharingan gang war. I appoint you, the leader." The gang cheered. Tamagachi was speechless. They all held their wine glasses up.   
  
"FOR US!" They all yelled. All the wine glasses 'clanked' with one another and they sat back down.   
  
"Boss, we sure are gonna miss you." Tamagachi sighed. "I wouldn't blame you for leaving us. You have a cute girl."   
  
Itachi looked over to Sakura. She was talking to one of the members. "Yes I do. A wonderful woman..."   
  
"Hold it right there!" A voice yelled.   
  
Everyone stood up to see who the intruder was. One of the members hid Sakura behind a crate. "Stay here." He whispered.   
  
Itachi came over to what he could see as, "Temari!?"   
  
Temari stood there. And she looked angry. "SO! You dropped me for... for... WHERE IS SHE! I know its her!"  
  
"Temari! You can't be here! You have to leave now!" Itachi yelled.  
  
Sakura ran out of her hiding spot. "I'm here! What do you want!?"  
  
"Sakura..."   
  
Temari smiled evily. "So... We meet."  
  
Itachi looked at Temari. "Just go! NOW! We'll all be killed it you don't leave!"   
  
"Sakura Haruno. Guess who I am?"  
  
"Temari, you that new girl from the Sand high school." Sakura then remembered. 'The Sand and Sharingan Gang war...'.  
  
"Ah... by the look of your face you found out what I am."  
  
"A Sand gang member." Sakura replied.   
  
"Correct, but not just any leader. A drug lords daughter. I've come back for what is mine." Sakura said nothing. She waited for her to continue. "Itachi. He and I were.... Lovers."  
  
Sakura felt her heart leap. "Wha... what?"   
  
Itachi sighed. "I broke up with her years ago... She is, my ex."  
  
"And so your here to take him back?" Sakura asked. "Over my dead body!"  
  
She giggled. "You see, if I don't get what I want in a certain amount of time, people are going to die. Especially you."  
  
"Why do you want him back?" Sakura asked. "He broke up with you!"  
  
"We are still in love, and I can tell. We had to break up. You see, my father doesn't like Sharingan scum. But I fell in love with Itachi during the start of the Sand and Sharingan war. But as time grew on, and our little secret came closer and closer to being revealed we broke up."  
  
"And if you stay here, you'll only start another war!" Itachi screamed.  
  
"LISTEN! I came back for you! I'm still in love with you! We can do this! I believe in us..." Temari grew to a softer tone. "After I was seperated from you... I felt empty. I felt like the whole world was taken from me. And when you told me you had someone else, when we broke up, it was like ripping my heart to peices." She started to cry. "I only want to be with you."  
  
Sakura looked at her. "Oh Temari..."   
  
Itachi was silent.   
  
"Itachi... She loves you. I-I can't just... take you away from her. I just,"  
  
"Temari listen to me..." She looked up to him hoping for him to open his arms to her. But her hopes here never going to come true. "Its not, meant to be. We are different. You belong with your gang. I belong with mine. And to put my gang in danger for you, will not happen. If things were different, I'd..."  
  
Suddenly the warehouse was being shot at. Temari and Sakura screamed while Itachi grabbed them both. The other members opened the crates they had and took out guns.  
  
"DADDY!" Temari screamed. "I know that gun fire from anywhere. He's here! He knows I'm in here!"   
  
Itachi went up the warehouse stairs. But before he got to the door, he let Temari down. "You've got to go to your father... Stop this madness!"  
  
"No! I want to be with you!"   
  
"If you care about me, you wouldn't have done this! If you loved me, you wouldn've put my friends and I in danger! For any kind of reason!" Temari's tears rolled down her cheeks. "Do you still love me?"  
  
"Yes..."   
  
Itachi kissed her on the cheek and left out the door with Sakura with him. And then shut it.   
  
  
  
"Itachi!" Sakura said on the roof of the warehouse. "You were hit...."  
  
Itachi had been hit in the side, arm and back. "No time for that now... I have to get you somewhere safe." He looked down at the Sand gangs cars lined up around the warehouse. "He brung the whole army.... We'll never survive this."   
  
Sakura looked down. "Tell me the gang will be alright?"  
  
"No... To us, they are all dead." He grabbed her hand. "Lets go.." He ran on top of the roof and down some steps which led to the ground. They were behind the building. The tight space prevented any vehicles to be around. Soon, the police sirens were heard. "Listen to me,"  
  
"Yes...?" Sakura asked timidly.  
  
"I want you to run in the forest over there. I'll follow you soon-" The gun shots stopped and most of the Sand gang members were fleeing from the cops. He glanced around the corner of the building. All he saw was a few members of the Sand and Sharingan gand being arrested. "So... some of us survived."   
  
Sakura sobbed. "This is so... terrible."   
  
Itachi hugged her. "Shh.... This is what we have to go through everyday in the streets. Thats why I wanted to clean my act for you. I didn't want you to see this... Forgive me, I have spilled your innocence." He gasped as her clutched his side wound.   
  
"Itachi..."   
  
"I'm going to turn myself in. I deserve life behind bars. Come with me?"  
  
Sakura was overflowing with her tears. "Yes..." They both walked towards the police. Itachi leaned against her. The pain was getting tough on him, it was hard to stand.  
  
"Who are you!?" The policeman asked.   
  
"Please help him. He's been shot."   
  
"Sit him down in the car. Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Haruno Sakura, I'm a witness."  
  
Itachi finally spoke. "Shes not a gang member. I am." He wheezed.  
  
"Alright then." The cop said.  
  
Sakura sobbed in the back seat of the car with Itachi's head in her lap. After a few minutes he had fainted. His blood had covered Sakura's clothes, but she didn't really care. She justed wanted to hold him until the ambulance came.   
  
Her mother knocked on the car door. "Momma!" She opened it up and her mother smothered her with kisses.   
  
"Are you alright!? Are you hurt!? What happened!?" She asked.   
  
Sakura sniffed and wiped her tears. "I'm fine."  
  
"Who is this?" She asked  
  
"This is Itachi... He is, my friend." Sakura still didn't want to tell her mother the real truth. But she knew she would have to in the end.  
  
The ambulance finally came and picked up Itachi. The people that drove the ambulance said that the bullets hit no vital spots. Sakura was relieved. Itachi had woken up when they put him on the stretcher. He looked at her adoringly. She walked up to him. "You'll visit me?" He asked weakly.  
  
"Of course...."  
  
Itachi smiled. The people closed the ambulance door.  
  
"Sakura!" She turned around to see Neji. "I heard the news..." He handed her his jacket.  
  
She took off her bloody one and put on his. "Thank you."  
  
"Is that him?" He asked pointing to the leaving ambulance.  
  
"Yes..."   
  
Neji looked at her. "You will, wait for him also?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Neji smiled.   
  
"I will wait for both of you." She hugged him tightly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Itachi is serving 20 years in prison. (DON'T DROP THE SOAP ITACHI!!!!)  
  
Sakura is now studying with Neji everyday. They have made a studying club for people like them that need help.  
  
Ino and Shikamaru has finally made up with each other.  
  
Naruto and Hinata made freshmen king and queen. Sakura and Ino were furious but they threw a party for Hinata anyhow.   
  
Temari is finally with her father. She made a peace treaty with the surviving Sharingan and Sand gangs. But she swore not to see Itachi again, just to protect him.  
  
Tenten and Gaara are now official couples.  
  
Kakashi is well.... Kakashi. And he still loves to pick at Ino.   
  
The Sharingan gang members served community work and often visited Sakura to hear her letters from Itachi.   
  
*~*  
  
Sakura waited outside of the prison paitiently. Ino and Hinata also waited beside her. They were both scared of what might come out of there.   
  
They opened the gate for, this hanesome man to come out. "Sakura..." He whispered. Ino and Hinata's eyes got big. He was still fine.  
  
"Itachi..." She addressed back. "Welcome back...."  
  
THE END  
  
*KYAAAH!!! I SUCK AT ENDINGS! That was by far the suckiest ending I've ever had. BUT ANYWAY! THANK YOU REVIEWERS! I have to thank all of you first for making this fic come true! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! XD Thank you for your dedication and time to read this work. Its all because of you that I'm over joyed! And thats really from my heart! I've done my best and I hope you loved it! THANK YOU! *bows*(Ya still gotta read N review dough! *winks*) Mrs. Hyuga is outta here! Love you all!*  
  
DEDICATED TO THE BEEF CREW! XD LOVE YA!   
  
'Only You' is still currently running. Please check that out! 


End file.
